Star Wars Episode XI: Fall of the Resistance
by MarioMaster0415
Summary: The Third Order controls the galaxy. The Resistance must find new allies to destroy their galactic overseers. With the help of the remainder of the Chiss Ascendancy and a few surviving Jedi, the Resistance fights boldly against the Third Order. The epic battle for hope rages on in this action-packed and emotional Star Wars journey...
1. Rescuing Captain Vangotta

**Prologue: Rescuing Captain Vangotta**

A storm closed in as the Resistance waited for an update on Captain Ryan Vangotta. The primary Resistance base was built on Ravardos, a planet set in the Unknown Regions. Ravardos was a planet made of ninety-five percent water, and only five percent of it was large islands. The Resistance base was built on the second-largest island, Val'gok. Lead Assistant Commander Lauren Vangotta sat and watched the waves flow to her feet, and soon her eye caught a glance of a two-headed plesiosaur, which she had named Wavestalkers. Her blonde hair blew in the wind as she pondered about the location of her husband. At that moment, she received a call from the voice transmitter on the left side of her L5-DR7 Blaster Pistol, and she answered it immediately.

"Commander Vangotta, coming in." She said, a deep breath following afterward.

"This is Leader Bailey, my escape pod is approaching Ravardos's specialized landing pad."

"Roger that."

Lauren stood and dashed out from the planet's calming beach, and past the Resistance's main base.

"Commander Vangotta, what is it?!" Loudly asked Lead Commander Corvin as she ran by.

"Leader Bailey is arriving in her escape pod, Commander." She replied quickly.

"Escape pod?"

"Yes, sir."

Lauren sprinted out from the base, and into the small patch of woods, where the specialized escape pod landing pad was built within. Bailey's escape pod ascended down from the light blue sky as the trees waved in the wind. The escape pod landed, and the door opened and out ran Rebel Leader Karis Bailey. She hugged Lauren Vangotta around the neck after she had run out.

"Where is my husband?" Asked Lauren softly.

"I don't know…" Replied Bailey.

Karis ran off towards the Resistance base shouting, "Commander Corvin!"

"Leader Bailey! What has happened?" Asked the Commander.

"Officer Foggrum is an assassin!"

"What?!"

"He burnt everyone else alive!"

"Preposterous!"

"It is true!"

Lauren Vangotta ran into the room.

"If you are telling the truth, then where is Foggrum now?" Asked Corvin.

"I'm not sure!"

Lauren raised her hand, revealing a tracking device. Lauren placed it on the table, and Bailey destroyed it instantly with her G-12 Blaster Pistol.

"HE'S FOUND US!" Screamed Bailey.

"Calm down! Foggrum will not get past our defenses!" Shouted Corvin.

"I pray you're right…" Replied Bailey.

"Now what of Captain Vangotta?" Corvin questioned.

Lauren pulled up Vangotta's location on the nearest computer.

"He's still alive!"

"How many others?" Asked Corvin.

Lauren sighed in distress.

"Only Byson and Davis, sir."

"Most unfortunate… Are they still on Kalee?"

"No, sir, they are… hovering above it?"

A confused look came across Corvin's face.

"But why?"

"The captain is being delivered." Said Bailey abruptly.

"A large ship has just entered the Kadox systems from hyperspace!"

"What?" Asked Corvin.

"Dear God… It's the _Obervateur_…"

Commander Byson piloted his shuttle over to the auto-piloted shuttle containing Captain Ryan Vangotta. The captain looked over to see Sargent Davis waving his palm at him.

Vangotta swiftly waved back and said to himself, "About time, boys."

Suddenly, a massive black Super Star Destroyer came out from hyperspace.

"Hicks…" Mumbled Vangotta.

"Commander! What do we do now?!" Shouted Sargent Davis.

"We follow the Captain into that Super Star Destroyer." Replied Byson calmly.

Two cables launched from the _Obervateur_ and latched onto the two shuttles.

"I'm sorry, Lauren…" Said Vangotta.

Ryan looked over to Byson and Davis, pointing to the tracking device placed upon his belt. Ryan grabbed it, and smashed against the shuttle's wall, in hopes that the Resistance would never find him, and be destroyed by the Third Order.

"Follow the Captain's orders!" Shouted Byson, slamming his tracking device into the wall.

Davis followed Byson and destroyed his tracking device shortly afterward. Grand Admiral Hicks reeled in the two shuttles aboard the main prison.

"**NO!"** Screamed Lauren, falling to the ground.

She wept loudly; she had just seen the three green dots on the screen turn red.

"Lauren!" Shouted Karis, running over to her close friend.

"Captain Vangotta… He's actually dead this time…" Murmured Corvin.

Bailey walked over to Lead Commander Corvin after comforting Lauren.

"Hicks will remember this day, God as my witness." Said Bailey vengefully.

Corvin sighed as Bailey stormed off.

"Grand Admiral Hicks, this is Master Scar of Kalee."

The Grand Admiral stared into the red hologram emitting from his flagship's subspace transceiver.

"Well done, Master Scar." Replied the Grand Admiral.

"Now, I will take my reward of twenty-thousand credits, Grand Admiral."

"Unfortunately, you shall not be receiving your reward, orders from the Supreme Leader himself."

_(in Kaleesh)_ "WHAT?!" Screamed Master Scar, slamming his staff on the ground.

Dust fell from the ceiling, causing the blue hologram to dissipate.

"The Supreme Leader has decided to allow you to keep ownership of Kalee, that is your reward."

_(in Kalee)_ "FOOLS!" Shouted Scar once again.

The hologram ended, and Master Scar screamed in anger once again. Once Scar had calmed himself down, he sat back upon his throne. Krennic had realized how untrustworthy Snoke was, and that quite possibly, Snoke could eventually pull the same trick on him.

"Director, **destroy** the Third Order in the best way you know how."

Krennic sighed.

"I'll need an even larger reward for that…" Replied the Director.

"Fifteen thousand credits."

The sound of a Gruntlesnout's footsteps was heard slightly from afar.

"That's a darn good deal."

"What information is most crucial to the Third Order?"

"Snoke wants Darth Malgus. If he does not find him, he'll surely die."

"Then prevent him from finding Malgus, and you shall receive half of your total reward."

"Only half, old man?!"

"You shall receive the other half when the Third Order is **mine**."

"I'll see what else I can do…"

Director Jox Krennic chuckled, and he then walked out from Master Scar's hut.

Rebel Leader Bailey had been walking over to a tubular elevator protruding out from the nearby beach of Val'gok. It traversed down to an underground aquarium, where one could look through a large screen of glass to see the many magnificent aquatic creatures of Ravardos. After hearing the sound of sprinting coming towards her, she turned to see Lauren Vangotta heading in her direction. Bailey entered the elevator and Lauren followed behind her. Lauren fell on Bailey's shoulder, and Bailey held her tight.

"I'm so sorry…" Mumbled Karis.

"Don't be… It's not your fault…" Replied Lauren softly.

"Hicks… That b######."

The elevator came to a stop and the see-through door automatically opened. As Karis and Lauren entered the aquarium, an eloquent Vlanodon zoomed past the glass screen. Purple and orange light emitted all throughout the creature's medium-sized body.

"You know, I still remember the first day I met him…" Said Lauren, staring at the magnificent creature.

"I'd love to hear about it." Replied Bailey.

"I was one of the Resistance pilots that fought against the Third Order on Utapau."

"Really?"

"My A-Wing had been shot out of the sky, and I crash-landed on one of the planet's mountainsides." Lauren continued, "The sunset was beautiful that evening, and like an angel, his X-Wing rushed down to my aid. He jumped out and met the needs of my wounds… he held me tight… and we watched the Resistance fleet fall together."

Bailey turned over to Lauren.

"From that day on, we vowed that we would destroy the Third Order… **together**."

Tears welled in Lauren's eyes, and she began to cry softly.

"The Third Order will fall." Said Bailey, wrapping her right arm around Lauren.

"But not because of my husband!" Lauren shouted as she once again fell to the ground.

_***THUMP***_

Bailey fell back after hearing the tremoring sound of a large, dead shark crash against the glass screen. Water spewed out from the cracks across the glass.

"It's coming!" Shouted Karis, grabbing Lauren and dragging her away from the screen.

"WHAT IS?!"

"_Serpentós_…"

A massive sea-serpent rose from the ocean-deep, revealing it's large, frightening dark head. Blue lightning crackled in the creature's mouth as it roared distortedly.

"Oh s###!" Screamed Karis.

Out from the creature's mouth, blue lightning struck through the aquarium's glass screen and crashed against the cave wall nearest to Karis and Lauren. Sparks of lightning jolted in all directions as the blast decimated a chunk of the cave's wall. Karis glanced over at the bright, crackling lightning in fright, but also in deep awe. Karis and Lauren dashed into the elevator as the lightning from the creature's mouth ceased. The two women looked back at the giant sea-serpent, staring into the orange eyes of the beast, lying near to the horn between its nostrils. Karis slammed the button (in the elevator) to exit the aquarium, and afterward, the sea-serpent roared as it prepared to charge at Karis and Lauren. The sea-serpent darted towards them as Lauren Vangotta screamed in absolute terror, but just in time, the see-through door had shut, and the elevator zoomed towards the surface. The sea-serpent crashed into the cave wall, and as it did so, the elevation came to a turbulent stop.

"AGH!" Screamed the two women simultaneously.

Karis and Lauren fell to the ground as the sea-serpent roared horrifically.

"BLAST!" Shouted Lauren, standing from the floor.

The sea-serpent raised its head and fired a second blast of blue lightning. Lauren fell again after hearing the nearby destruction caused by the sea-serpent's powerful blast. Water spewed from the elevator's cracked floor, and the small room quickly started to fill with the ocean's water.

"D#####, d#####, d#####..." Shouted Lauren continuously.

Karis stood as to avoid drowning, and she then called Lead Commander Corvin on her subspace transceiver.

"Commander Corvin! Launch the elevator!" She shouted.

"Launch the elevator?!"

"JUST DO IT!"

The water had filled up to their necks, and the two stared at each other nervously.

"I'll see you on the other side." Said Lauren softly.

"Blast…" Mumbled Karis.

The entire elevator had soon been filled with water. Fortunately, at that dreadful moment, flames blew out from the elevator's emergency engine, and the elevator launched into the now cloudy sky. Karis and Lauren held onto each other tightly as the elevator crashed to the ground after being launched forty feet into the air.

_***CRASH***_

The elevator crashed to the ground, causing the glass walls to burst abruptly. Karis and Lauren screamed as they hit the ground, but after realizing that they had only received minor injuries, they cried tears of joy, breathing heavily as they did so.

Lead Commander Corvin ran out from the Resistance base.

"I knew that the emergency engine would come in handy one day…" He said aloud.

The third blast of lightning came out from the ground, reaching up to the clouds in the blue sky, causing loud thunderbolts to form naturally. Corvin fell back as the blast nearly incinerated him. Karis and Lauren looked into the sky, marveling at the raw power that could be seen by watching the thunderstorm form from the blue lightning blast.

"Holy s###!" Shouted Bailey.

A hologram of the Resistance Leader, Queen Aliceea Dwight, appeared off from Lead Commander Corvin's subspace transceiver.

"Lead Commander Corvin, what is the update on Captain Ryan Vangotta?" Asked the Queen.

Corvin stared at the blue lightning behind the beautiful Queen, her blue image merging with the beauty of the sea-serpent's lightning blast. Corvin breathed heavily, and soon, the blue lightning had once again ceased.

"What was that unGodly noise?" Asked the Queen, looking disturbed.

"Um… Nothing… It's just a thunderstorm…" Corvin blurted without hesitation.

"Well, what of the Captain?"

"Captain Vangotta… is **dead**."

The assassin Zalvor, otherwise known as Officer Foggrum, flew throughout the stormy skies of Ravardos. Lightning thrashed about, and the rain poured down fiercely onto his front window.

"D### rain…" Mumbled Zalvor.

Unexpectedly, Zalvor's personal starfighter, the _Anchorite_, was hit by several oncoming blaster bolts from turbolaser cannons hidden within the jungles of Ravardos's largest island: Ran'jol.

"BLASTED TURBOLASERS!" Shouted Zalvor, and his starfighter crash-landed onto Ravardos's largest island. After his starfighter had crashed, he exited the vehicle and stared into the inclement sky.

"BAILEY!" He screamed, raising his fists towards the thunderous clouds.

"Supreme Leader, I have arrived."

The voice of Hicks had come out from the speaker hidden within the Supreme Leader's throne. Supreme Leader Evandor Snoke chuckled loudly.

"Well done, Grand Admiral." Replied the Supreme Leader.

He looked over to his apprentice, Darth Ridor, and said, "My plan… is coming along quite perfectly."

"Indeed, my wise master." Replied Ridor lifelessly.

Little did Darth Ridor know, but he himself would soon be the center point of Snoke's masterful plan...

After Commander Byson and Sargent Davis had been thrown in prison, Captain Ryan Vangotta was latched onto a magnetic containment field by two Third Order Shocktroopers. Grand Admiral Hicks had imported the Resistance leaders into the Supreme Leader's flagship: the _Supremacy III_. None other than Officer Vaxol had walked into the room. He grabbed an electrostaff off from the wall and activated the intimidating weapon.

"Tell me, where is the Leader of the Resistance hiding, Captain?" Asked Vaxol in a sinister tone.

"I'll never tell you, b######." Replied Vangotta.

"So be it…"

Vaxol electrocuted Vangotta with the electrostaff. The Captain screamed in pain and Vaxol laughed maniacally as he did so.

"Your cries **shall not** be in vain."

_**Follow on Instagram: riseofthethirdorderoficial**_


	2. Assassination on Ravardos

**Division I: Assassination on Ravardos**

The fall of Supreme Leader Snoke. Evandor Snoke had ruled the galaxy with an iron fist, to the point where he had an estimate of ninety-five percent of the Galaxy under his control. Snoke left a small number of useless planets unharmed, as they would be a waste of his time. Other planets Snoke chose not to conquer for their connections with the Third Order and the ancient Sith. Snoke used his brigade of advanced Star Destroyers and Star Dreadnoughts to take control over the majority of the Galaxy, but the primary reason for Snoke's victory was the _Supremacy III_, which was a massive flagship that was nearly invincible. The ship had been crafted from the Othergate, and likewise, only a weapon crafted from the Othergate could destroy Snoke's prized flagship. The greatest threat against Snoke was the way he wielded Force power. For the dark crystal gave Snoke unimaginable power, yet if not enough Force energy had been consumed, his power would dwindle, and Snoke would need to find more energy as fast as possible. Supreme Commander Vaxol's order of the Great Jedi Inquisition limited Snoke to very few Jedi to drain energy from, and so his power began to weaken over time. Darth Ridor's discovery of this drove him to kill Snoke. Snoke, using the spirit of Darth Vader, had blocked the minds of his followers, and once the light side of the Force had met with Vader's soul, he was able to inform Ridor of Snoke's treachery. After Snoke's death, Ridor became Supreme Leader of the Third Order, and his current plan was to eliminate the last remaining members of the now surrendered army of the Galactic Resistance…

Director Jox Krennic flew through the clouds of Kalee, and he landed his shuttle upon a landing pad. Krennic exited his shuttle and entered his master's hut.

"Master Scar." Said Krennic, tossing a map into his master's clutch.

Scar unfolded the map and read the words written on it.

"The map to lord Malgus… Well done, Director." Said Master Scar.

"I'll take my promised credits now."

Scar threw over a large sack containing 7,500 credits.

"You claimed that Snoke would die without Malgus?" Asked Scar.

"Snoke feeds off of Force energy, he's growing weaker."

"How did you get in such a position of knowledge and power?"

"My family name is well-respected among the Imperial movement… My eldest brother designed the _STE-44_, the super-weapon Snoke plans to use to drain the Force energy out form Gladius."

"And why is that? To give him more Force energy?"

"No, that much would eradicate him, he's using it to wipe out a planet's population without actually destroying the planet."

"Fascinating…"

Krennic sat down on a nearby stool, folding his hands.

"Darth Ridor… **the Reaper**… I knew his sister."

"Ridor has a sister?"

"Snoke had grown a new obsession in the Skywalker family line, a family line that he had first seen as waste. I loved Adrianna, I truly did, she told me everything she knew about Snoke before she fled from the Third Order."

"Why did she flee?"

"Because Snoke had planned to drain her Force energy for himself… she had learned this while on Endor. I truly believed in the Third Order, and at that time I wished Adrianna the best and I continued to serve under Snoke. After seeing the untrustworthy way of Snoke, I could no longer serve him."

Scar stepped down off from his scavenged throne, reaching out to shake Krennic's hand, to which Krennic did just that.

"I promised you that we would rule the future tribe of Kalee together, but I soon see us ruling a much larger, galactic-sized tribe… as **brothers**." Said Scar.

"At the end of everything that I have done, I hope and pray that is so."

Krennic stood from the stool.

"Return to Cyonox, bring back as much information as possible." Ordered Scar.

"As you wish."

It was a peaceful night on Ravardos. The Resistance had been ordered by Queen Aliceea to surrender their armies to the might of the Third Order. Lead Commander Corvin stood near his desk, painting a portrait of Rebel Leader Bailey, who had been presumed dead for over two months now. Lauren Vangotta lied on a nearby couch, watching Corvin paint the portrait. Corvin stepped back, staring at the portrait, then scratching his chin.

"Maybe just a little more detail on the eyes…" He said.

Lauren began to slowly doze off. Corvin took his brush, dabbed it into the dark paint, and began to brush over the eyes of the rebel leader on his painting.

"Finally! It's complete!" Shouted Corvin, standing back from his painting.

Lauren quickly opened her eyes.

"Well done... looks just like her…" She said aloud.

"I tried my absolute best on it. We all respected Karis, and I'll call her that, even though she demanded none of it!" He said with a chuckle in his voice.

"Yeah, she made a fuss over small things like that... But that's just what he made her so special."

"Darn right."

Corvin lounged back in his chair, folding his hands above his head.

"So how do you feel about it?" Asked Corvin softly.

"Feel about what? Your painting? I already told you." Lauren replied.

"No the order… the order to destroy the Resistance…"

Lauren sat up from her slouching.

"We can still rise, we can still take down Ridor and his Third Order." She said boldly.

"And maybe that is exactly the greatest flaw with rebellion, it's overconfident and boasting in nature."

"How can you have a rebellion without those features?"

"You can't. You just can't."

Lauren looked down to the ground and began scratching her leg. As she did so, an odd smell invaded her nostrils.

"What the h### is that? Do you smell that?" Lauren asked in a disgusted tone.

Corvin got a sniff of the air.

"Yeah, it smells like those nasty plants in the jungles." Said Corvin.

"But why?"

"I don't know. The night air brings out the smell of wildlife."

"I'm not accepting that bulls### answer."

Lauren stood to her feet, then using the device on her blaster to detect sentient beings around her. She turned it towards Corvin, and her mouth dropped widely.

"What? What the h### is it?" Asked Corvin, raising his hands into the air.

"S###." Mumbled Lauren.

"The he- **UCK**!" Corvin was cut off by a red blade of kyber that entered through his heart.

Out of thin air, Zalvor, the dark assassin, appeared behind Corvin.

"NO!" Screamed Lauren.

She fired her blaster pistol at Zalvor, only to have him sling Corvin's body towards her to soak in the blaster fire.

"B######!" She shouted as her blaster pistol overheated.

Zalvor slowly stepped towards the now frightened Lauren. He snatched the weapon out from her hands, staring at it as he moved is fingered throughout the device that had just nearly killed him.

"Unique design." Said the distorted voice.

"How are you alive…" Asked Lauren, sweat dripping down from her forehead.

"What did Bailey lie about me?!" Shouted Zalvor.

"Don't you mention her name, scumbag." Replied Lauren softly, in an angered tone.

"I didn't kill her." Zalvor slid the blaster pistol onto his belt, "The Third Order did."

"You d### well know you would have murdered her if you had the blasted chance."

"Sure."

"What the h### do you want from me? Just kill me, STICK YOUR WEAPON THROUGH MY BLASTED HEART!" Her face turned red as she screamed at the dark mask of Zalvor, his fiery eyes beaming through back at hers.

"Quiet… no need for shouting. I just have one question for you… who exactly, **killed** Karis Bailey?" He asked, moving closer to Lauren's face.

"You shut the h### up…" She whispered furiously.

Zalvor punched Lauren directly in the side of her face, pelting her to the ground.

"WHO KILLED HER?!" Zalvor shouted, slamming his armored foot down onto Lauren's back.

"IT WAS RIDOR! It was Ridor…" She screamed as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"How do you know this? TELL ME?!"

"Be-because Ridor is the one responsible for a-all rebel executions."

"I see."

Zalvor removed his foot off from Lauren's back, her blue dress now covered in dirt and weeds.

Lauren glanced over at Zalvor as he walked away.

"Why did you have to kill him?!" She shouted, trying to fight back her raging tears.

"To get your attention… what, did I interrupt something?" Replied Zalvor sarcastically.

"Go to Hell."

"I get that a lot…"

Lauren stood to her feet. She had finally stopped weeping (for the most part).

"Why do you care who killed her?!" She yelled out at Zalvor's moving figure.

"As you said, I would've killed her if I had the chance, and someone decided to take that away from me."

"You mean murder?"

"All the same to me."

Lauren grabbed Lead Commander Corvin's modified Glie-44 blaster pistol off from his desk, and she fired at Zalvor's back. Almost instantaneously, Zalvor deflected the blaster bolt back at Lauren, searing her left shoulder.

"F###!" She screamed, listening to her sizzling flesh as she knelt to the ground.

Zalvor aimed Lauren's blaster pistol at her face.

"I could just kill you right here, right now, but I won't do it. My work here is just simply done." Said Zalvor calmly, almost as if the weapon had never been fired at him in the first place.

"Oh yeah, this belongs to you."

Zalvor tossed down Lauren's blaster pistol. Lauren quickly snatched the weapon that had landed in front of her.

"Please, don't try something outlandishly stupid again."Remarked Zalvor.

Zalvor turned and noticed the painting of Rebel Leader Karis Bailey lying on Corvin's desk.

"Pathetic." Whispered Zalvor to himself.

The dark assassin disappeared after tapping a button near his covered hand, and off he went to hijack a Resistance A-Wing Starfighter.

"B######..." Mumbled Lauren to herself, looking off where Zalvor had last been seen.

Lauren crawled over to Corvin's body, sliding her palms underneath his head.

"You shall not die in vain, old friend, you shall not die in vain…" She mumbled.

**The Artifact Room**. The place which held the many artifacts collected by Supreme Leader Ridor and his dedicated followers: _The Red Shadow_. The freshly self-elected Supreme Leader of the Third Order walked around the room, glancing at the different artifacts that had been collected. He glanced past a multitude of Sith and Jedi holocrons, the lightsaber of the past Supreme Leader Kylo Ren of the First Order, and soon, the lightsaber that had belonged to **Snoke**… and maybe it still did. Ridor had the fear of Snoke somehow returning ever since he had killed him. But deep down Ridor knew that Snoke could never return, **physically**, that is. Ridor grasped the fallen Evandor Snoke's weapon into his hand. Ridor's mind became clouded, his vision darkened.

"**Apprentice…"**

"No… you are dead, Snoke."

"**My Spirit is still alive, apprentice."**

"How… are you… speaking… to me?"

Ridor began to tremble in fear.

"**One of my old masters taught me an ancient mystery, apprentice."**

"Your master?"

"**One of the most powerful Sith lords to ever live: Master Tor Valum."**

"So… you truly… are an… ancient… sith…"

"**Not just an ancient sith, apprentice, but the very founder of the Jedi Order."**

"NO!" Ridor screamed as let go of Snoke's lightsaber.

Ridor back away and stumbled to the ground, heavily panting as he did so.

"Impossible!" He shouted to himself.

Snoke was more than Ridor could have ever imagined. Snoke was the start of the greatest threat to lord Ridor's reign. Snoke was, indeed, the **Prime Jedi**…

Two starfighters zoomed past the roaring waves of Ahch-To. The pilots flew their starfighters across the many green, luscious islands scattered about the planet. Soon, they had approached one of the larger islands, which came off unique to a large amount of debris resting upon it.

"Land here." Said the female pilot.

"Roger that." Replied the male pilot.

The two starfighters landed upon the island's surface. The two starfighters were the TIE Hero, a silver modified TIE Interceptor, and the TIE Devotion, a uniquely designed black and red TIE model with elongated, slim wing designs. The male pilot exited from the TIE Hero, his purple robes with gold trim signifying his importance. Out from the TIE Devotion exited the female pilot wearing an all-black outfit. Her long, beautiful black hair flurrying in the cool wind. These pilots were none other than Darth Bayani and Darth Sorella, otherwise known as Varr Dynal and Adrianna Skywalker.

"So, this is the island?" Asked Varr, looking throughout the island.

"Indeed. This is supposedly where the Jedi Order was founded." Replied Adrianna.

"Who founded it?"

"He is only known as the Prime Jedi. He is said to have mastered the balancing of the Force."

"So he left his order, I assume?"

"That's my best guess."

Varr was astonished by learning more and more lore about the Jedi Order.

"Let's get to the top." Said Adrianna with a smirk.

"Alright." Replied Varr.

Darth Bayani and Darth Sorella climbed up the peak of the island as the sea roared around them.

"How's it going down there?!" Shouted Adrianna, who was climbing up above Varr.

A large, native bird to the island flew past Varr.

"OH, MY-" Varr lost his grip a bit.

"Come on! We're almost there!" Adrianna shouted once again.

"Sheesh…" Mumbled the distressed Varr.

In approximately two minutes, Darth Bayani and Darth Sorella had arrived at the island's highest point.

"Here we are." Said Adrianna, looking over the near ancient debris.

"What in the blast happened here?" Asked Varr.

"Legend states that the Jedi themselves destroyed the temple."

"I don't buy it."

The two Sith apprentices started rustling through the ashy debris, searching for valuable items.

"I assume Ridor wants whatever we find, right?" Asked Varr, looking up at Adrianna.

"He'll let me keep a trinket for myself." Replied Adrianna playfully.

"Yeah, and none for me, probably."

Varr went back to his search. As he kept searching, his hand brushed over something that caught his attention.

"Hey! What's this over here!" He shouted.

Adrianna hurried over beside Varr. Once he had lifted his hands, they both looked upon an ancient, small golden statue.

"Who's that supposed to be?" Asked Adrianna.

The statue was of a man in robes, holding what seemed to be a lightsaber. It was obvious that man's hair had been polished exceedingly.

"How old do you think this trinket is?" Questioned Varr.

"It could be well over six-thousand years old at the most." Adrianna replied, "And that's no trinket, that statue could be worth millions of credits for all we know."

"Did you find anything interesting?" Asked Varr as he slid the small statue into his satchel.

"Oh, just this little old thing here." She replied.

Varr took the small key from Adrianna's hold.

"Where do you think we could use this old key?" Varr asked.

"I have an idea." Adrianna replied.

The two walked down a slope towards in old village-like area, where life used to go about peacefully.

"This place has always attracted me." Said Adrianna calmly.

"What happened to this place?" Asked Varr.

"I have no clue." She replied.

Adrianna led Varr over to an old, broken-down shack. She picked up a wooden chest with metal trim, and she held it in front of Varr's broad chest. Varr pushed the key into the keyhole, and he motioned it to the side, unlocking the rather small chest. He lifted the lid opened, and what he set his eyes on was quite shocking. Varr pulled out an old lightsaber hilt, which appeared to be surprisingly clean and polished.

"Grandfather…" Adrianna whispered.

"This belonged to Luke Skywalker?" Varr asked, still stunned by his find.

"Yes… it **did**." Replied Adrianna silently.

Varr activated the weapon, and out came the green blade.

"I've never seen a green lightsaber blade before…" Mumbled Varr.

"Really?" Adrianna asked, quite surprised by what Varr had just told her.

"I've only seen blue and red shades." Replied Varr.

Varr deactivated the weapon and handed it over in Adrianna's direction. Adrianna slid her black-gloved hand around the lightsaber hilt.

"I believe this should belong to you. The trinket that you were talking about, the one that Ridor would hypothetically let you keep." Suggested Varr.

"No… you keep it…" She murmured.

"What? Why?"

"Well… if we ever decide to leave the Third Order, you can't continue using a lightsaber that had once belonged to Snoke."

"Leave the Third order?"

"That's my desire. For me, and you."

Varr latched the lightsaber hilt onto his belt, the opposite side of which his other lightsaber hilt (the one with the red blade, which he had crafted as a Sith) had been resting. Adrianna grasped Varr's broad shoulders, causing Varr to put his palms on Adrianna's face.

"No… no… why would you want to leave the Third Order?" Questioned Varr, staring into Adrianna's dazzling green eyes.

"We could run off, start a family… here! On Ahch-To!"

"I don't know…"

Adrianna backed away from Varr, glancing over at the island's beautiful scenery.

"I can already picture our wedding…" She said with her low tone, the that Varr had always loved.

"You're thinking along way ahead, my lady." Said Varr with a chuckle in his voice.

"Maybe… maybe so…" Adrianna spun around in Varr's direction, "But maybe, just maybe, it doesn't have to be that way!"

Varr chuckled once again as he walked over to Adrianna.

"Ridor needs us… the **Galaxy** needs us, Adrianna. You know that, don't you?" Varr said reluctantly.

"You can be so hard to convince sometimes, you know that, don't you?" She replied sarcastically.

"Adrianna…" Uttered Varr as his lover walked off.

"I remember **him**, that old **scavenger**…"

_**Follow on Instagram: riseofthehtirdorderofficial**_


	3. Revival of the Resistance

**Division II: Revival of the Resistance**

Scebo, the planet of ashes. Scebo was a small-sized planet located in the isolated parts of the Outer Rim. It was covered in ash and debris resulting from ancient wars dating back to the Old Republic era. The planet was covered with mountains and deserts, and it was known for its relatively dangerous volcanic activity. Ancient Old Republic bases were scattered throughout the surface of the planet, along with the remains of thousands of starfighters and walkers. The planet was nearly completely derived of sentient life forms, considering the Scebon people were wiped out due to horrific war. During the time of the Second Order, which was under the tyrannical command of Supreme Commander Vaxol, the three remaining Jedi who were trained by Jedi Master Plyon chose Scebo as their planet of hideout. The Great Jedi Inquisition had wiped out the vast majority of Jedi from the Galaxy, and the three Jedi trained by Master Plyon were assumed to be the last three Jedi left. Now, if the Third Order was going to be stopped, the three hidden Jedi would have to come out from their hiding, and destroy Supreme Leader Ridor's oppressive empire once and for all…

Lauren Vangotta (who had healed her injury with a can of bacta spray) lay asleep on a couch, which rested inside the secret Resistance base on Ravardos. Several days had gone by since the assassination of her good friend: Lead Commander Corvin. She dreamt of a galaxy that had no tyrannical dictators or destructive empires. A galaxy where peace had been sustained and had no signs of dissipating. Truly, that was what her heart had desired for many years, but her heart had desired it now more than ever before.

_***PSSSSSSSSSSSH***_

The sound of a starfighter landing nearby had awoken Lauren from her deep sleep.

"What the…" She mumbled, still half-asleep.

She slid her blue slippers on and walked out from the rather small Resistance base. As she walked out, her only slightly opened eyes peered upon a descending TIE Predator.

"THAT'S A THIRD ORDER STARFIGHTER!" She shouted, falling to the ground.

The sight of the frightening TIE variant had sent her plundering out from her weariness, and now she was more awake than what she was used to. The TIE's hatch opened, and out came the infamous bounty hunter Navon Zax. He stood without movement, staring down at the helpless Lauren Vangotta.

"I do not serve the Third Order!" He shouted through the rampant rain, "I hate the order just as much as you do."

Lauren looked up at Navon Zax, his helmet's screen still heavily damaged from the blaster bolt that had hit him back on Gladius.

"Your a bounty hunter, aren't you?!" Lauren yelled out.

"That is true! And I am willing to assist you and your Resistance."

"The Resistance cannot move into action without the Queen's command!"

"Where is your queen?!"

"Nobody in the Resistance has any idea!"

Navon Zax jumped off from where he was standing, activating his rocket boots as the hatch on his TIE Predator began to close. Navon dropped down beside the fallen Lauren Vangotta, and he reached out his hand to help her up. Lauren gazed cautiously at his damaged helmet screen.

"Here, take my hand." Said Navon.

"How can I trust you?" Questioned Lauren.

"I have nowhere else to go. The Resistance is my last chance of work." He replied.

After some mild hesitation, Lauren grasped the hand of Navon Zax and he lifted her to his side.

"I recommend we go inside." Stated Navon.

"Agreed." Acknowledged Lauren.

A flash of lightning followed a loud boom of thunder.

"Wisely chosen." Remarked the bounty hunter.

Lauren Vangotta and Navon Zax walked into the Resistance base. Lauren sat on the end of the couch, and she motioned for Navon to sit on the cushion beside her.

"I have two questions for you." Said Lauren, "How did you find the Resistance's top-secret base, and why, exactly, are you here?"

"I've mapped out nearly the entire galaxy, and I've been doing this business for a rather long time. I've known about your base for a while now."

"So… why didn't you just rat us out to the Third Order in exchange for a good sum of credits for yourself?" Asked Lauren, now looking quite puzzled.

"Because Ridor had my elder brother killed for supposed treason within his given battle station. I abhorred the Third Order starting that day. I knew that one day… the Resistance may end up being what I call home… and it seems as if that meer assumption was truly **right**."

Lauren put her palm on his shoulder.

"You are not alone in this war." She said reassuringly.

"Let me help you in this war. Help destroy Ridor, that **traitor**…" Insisted the bounty hunter, staring into Lauren's eyes.

Lauren hesitated to answer, as bounty hunters were known to be quite untrustworthy. She knew that it was entirely possible that Navon Zax had been waiting to turn her into the Third Order himself, but she felt that his intentions were not ones of betrayal.

"Aliceea would have me killed for this… but okay. You can help…" She said worriedly.

"Navon Zax." Said the bounty as he held out his hand.

"Lauren Vangotta." She replied, shaking her new ally's hand.

"Now, I need to get my helmet fixed."

"Follow me upstairs."

Lord Ridor and the Crimson Shadow marched through the barren wasteland of Korriban. The Crimson Shadow followed Ridor to search for ancient Sith artifacts, but Ridor had a different intention: to learn the power of Force Projection. Ridor remembered that Snoke had traveled to Korriban to harness the ability. If Ridor had the ability to Force project himself, it would be far easier for him to strike fear throughout the Galaxy.

"Leave me." Commanded Ridor.

The seven members of the Crimson Shadow departed from their Supreme Leader. Darth Ridor stood at the entrance of a massive Sith temple, thousands of years old. In the temple was the tomb of an ancient Sith lord: Tulak Hord.

"The keys to Snoke's power lie in here… I can feel it." Said Ridor.

The Sith lord marched forward, feeling the dark aura of the Sith surrounding him as he entered. Gifts given to Tulak Hord were placed about the tomb, and behold, the appearance of the legendary tomb of Tulak Hord had emerged from the dark aura. Ridor lifted the lid off from the tomb and set his eyes upon the last remains of the ancient Sith lord, the helmet of whom was missing. Ridor reached down to grab a scroll which was in the armored hand of the now-dead Sith, but before he could, a glowing red light appeared beside him. Ridor turned to see the bright, red-figure of Tulak Hord.

"You seek for ancient Sith power… is that why you are here?" The ancient Sith asked.

"Yes. The power which was wielded by Snoke. I know that you knew him."

"I knew him only as an over-obsessed zealot of the Force."

Ridor marched up to the Force spirit of Tulak Hord.

"Snoke gained unimaginable power through his obsessions." Said Ridor sternly.

"Is that so?"

"He harnessed the power of Force Projection. I know that you knew the same power as well."

"I have limitations through the Force. Power can not keep you from death. For only God holds the keys to a man's life."

"Your scroll is all I need."

Ridor shut the essence of Tulak Hord's spirit out from his mind, and the striking figure dissipated into nothingness. Ridor snatched the scroll out from the tomb, and afterward, slammed the specialized casket shut. As Ridor charged out from the tomb, he used the Force to connect with the Crimson Shadow, to let them know that he was leaving. Quickly, Ridor's followers met up with their master.

"Soon, Snoke will be as nothing." Asserted Ridor as he marched towards the _Shadow Oppressor_, the primary starfighter of the Crimson Shadow.

Darth Bayani and Darth Sorella sat at a table dining at one of the _Supremacy III's_ fancy restaurants. The flagship was massive and it acted as its capital city.

"The soup is good here." Said Adrianna, sipping from her spoon.

"They have good roasted Porg here as well." Varr added, taking a bite from the Porg's roasted breast.

_***BWAAAP***_

"Excuse me." Said Adrianna after belching.

The two began to chuckle.

"Every time I see you, it feels as if my soul binds together with yours." Said Varr romantically.

Adrianna smiled back at him.

"Your dress is beautiful."

"You like the purple color?"

"It's a calming shade."

"Yeah…"

Varr took a sip from his Daro root beer and Adrianna from her Meiloorun juice.

"It's a darn shame Snoke had sliced off your calves. I would've liked to have seen them."

Adrianna rubbed the side of her right thigh, teasing Varr. They both chuckled.

"Do you need _BEEP BEEP _a refill on your beverages?" Asked the droid server.

"No, we are fine." Said Adrianna.

"Thanks for asking though." Chimed in Varr.

"Of _BEEP BEEP _course."

The awkward droid server walked off.

"Don't worry, Snoke still left the best part of my legs attached." She said silently.

At that moment, Admiral Covell stormed into the room.

"Empress Sorella and lord Bayani, the Supreme Leader demands of your acquaintance at this very moment." Shouted the admiral.

"D###." Muttered Varr.

"Can't even enjoy a romantic dinner…" Mumbled Adrianna.

Thankfully for them, high-ranking Third Order leaders dined without charge.

_**BZZZT BZZZT BZZZT**_

"There, that should do the trick." Said Lauren Vangotta.

"Thank you." Replied Navon Zax, tapping on his helmet's screen to test its repaired ability.

"That's an interesting little doohickey… what's its function?" Asked Lauren.

"My fellow bounty hunters and I used it many things: maps, transmissions, tracking-"

"Tracking, you said?"

"Yeah."

"Could we use that ability to find the location of the Queen."

"You mean the Resistance leader?" Navon remarked with a chuckle in his voice.

"How did you know?" Question Lauren as a shocked expression came over her face.

"Let's just say that I could've ratted you out and I didn't."

"I guess you're right…"

"But yes, in answer to your question, I could theoretically track her down through even a subspace transceiver."

"Excellent!" Lauren shouted as she hopped off from her chair and ran down the stairs.

"The Resistance truly is a **spark** of hope… that's for sure." Murmured Navon to himself.

"Here, this one right here."

Lauren handed the transceiver to Navon Zax. The highly skilled bounty hunter hacked the gadget and located the last transmission sent by the Queen.

"The _Supremacy III_…" Lauren read dreadfully off the bounty hunter's helmet screen.

Navon deactivated his helmet.

"Snoke's flagship…" Mumbled Navon.

Lauren fell on her knees.

"That means she's gone." Uttered Lauren.

"How do you know?"

"Because all Resistance leaders are executed by Ridor if captured."

Lauren took a deep breath.

"There is one hopeful thing that comes out from all of this." Lauren swallowed nervously, "The Resistance can now fight against the Third Order now that Aliceea is no longer in command."

"So are you in command now?"

"I guess I am…"

Navon Zax stood and headed for the base's exit.

"The rest of the Resistance is stationed throughout the planet." Said Lauren, standing up from the ground.

"I know where we need to go."

"And where is that?"

"To Scebo, the planet where the last handful of Jedi remain."

"Impossible…" Muttered Lauren in utter shock.

"Only a few Jedi survived the Great Jedi Inquisition. The last of them are hiding out on Scebo."

"This is the Galaxy's last chance at freedom." Lauren sighed, "Alright, follow my starfighter."

"Roger that." Replied Navon.

Lauren boarded her starfighter, _Spark V_, and Navon Zax boarded his TIE Predator.

"May the Force be with us." Lauren whispered, "Here goes **everything**."

The two starfighters flew off towards the planet's largest island, Zon'tal, where the majority of the Resistance was stationed.

"Brother!" Shouted Darth Sorella, entering the _Supremacy III_'s throne room.

"We have faced a major problem." Said Supreme Leader Ridor.

"Major enough to interrupt our dinner?!" Questioned Varr angrily.

Supreme Leader Ridor threw Varr against the back wall with the Force.

"AGH!" Varr shrieked.

"A flagship of unknown origin is passing through the Scebo system."

"The Resistance is dead, brother."

"No, they are alive and well. They must have realized that their leader is dead."

Varr charged up towards Ridor's throne, which previously belonged to Evandor Snoke.

"I have only one question, why would they be in the Scebo system?" Asked Varr sternly.

"Scebo was once home to an Old Republic war, I guarantee that the Resistance is heading there for something of much importance." Replied Ridor.

"Let us go there, Supreme Leader." Suggested Varr, looking over to his lover.

"I agree, brother." Added Adrianna.

Ridor knew that something suspicious was before him, but he trusted that his sister would keep Varr from rebelling. Surely she would not rebel with him.

"Commander Waray will be here with the Mandator X, you shall travel with him and bombard the flagship of the Resistance." Commanded the Supreme Leader of the Third Order.

"As you wish, brother."

Darth Bayani and Darth Sorella bowed before Supreme Leader Ridor. After Adrianna had exited the throne room, Ridor spoke to Varr as he was heading out.

"Your inevitable revolt will be punishable by death."

Varr paused for a moment, and he then walked on, out from the presence of lord Ridor.

"Empress Sorella and lord Bayani, it is a pleasure." Said Commander Waray with a bow.

"We are heading into the Scebo system, bombing whatever flagship is there waiting for us." Said Adrianna.

"Of course, my lady." Waray replied.

The three of them boarded the massive Mandator X.

"We suspect the flagship to be at the planet Scebo, set course for there." Said Varr silently into Waray's ear.

"Of course lord Bayani." Waray prepared to shout, "SET COURSE FOR THE PLANET SCEBO!"

"Yes, sir!"

The Mandator X flew off through hyperspace.

The _Ignition_ arrived at the planet Scebo.

"We have arrived, Commander Vangotta!" Shouted Admiral McClanahan.

"What a wasteland." Muttered Lauren.

"The planet was plagued by horrific warfare. I'm sure you know all about that kind of s###."

"Yeah, I do."

Admiral McClanahan was shouting at his men about something stupid as usual.

"He's a pain in the a##."

"That's why I keep him on another island."

The two began to laugh.

"You know, you're not too bad, bounty hunter." Lauren looked at him as to imply romantic interest.

"I wouldn't bet on it…" Replied Navon softly.

At that dreadful moment, the Mandator X came out from hyperspace above the _Ignition_. The plundering sound struck fear into every man and woman aboard the _Ignition_ who heard it.

"Oh s###." Mumbled Lauren.

"FIRE THE CANNONS!" Shouted Commander Waray.

The massive Mandator X-class Siege Dreadnought fired its orbital autocannons aimed at the _Ignition_. The Mandator X's powerful ion blasts crashed into the Resistance flagship.

"**AAAAAAGGGGGH**!"

A burst of fire exploded in the face of Admiral McClanahan, knocking him through the main window.

"HOLY F###!" Screamed Lauren as she, Navon Zax, and many flew towards cold space in the tipping flagship. Navon Zax locked his boots upon the ship's surface, and afterward, launched his grappling wire in Lauren's direction. The wire wrapped around her wrist before she was exposed to death by the Galaxy itself. Man after man, woman after woman, fell out towards the ominous planet Scebo. Screams filled the cold air around them, haunting both Navon and Lauren.

"OH S###!" Lauren screamed as a lieutenant's falling body slammed right into her.

The man grasped onto her calves before he could fly out to his certain death.

"PUSH FORWARD!" Shouted lieutenant to Navon.

With all of his strength, Navon Zax moved forward step by step towards the control room's exit.

"Come on… come on…" Navon murmured.

He reached his hand out to press the button which opened the door. The door opened successfully, and Navon continued to push his way through the heavy pull.

"BLAST! I'M LOSING MY D### GRIP!" Screamed the lieutenant.

Lauren felt her stomach growl uncontrollably and out from underneath of her skirt, piss and diarrhea flew out into the man's eyes and mouth.

"**AAAAAGGGGGH! MY EYES!"**

"F###!" Screamed Lauren, looking down at the lieutenant's feces-covered face.

Lieutenant Rogers lost his grip fell out from the _Ignition_, and just by ten seconds, the lieutenant had been choked to death by horrific space.

"BLAST!" Lauren hollered.

Once Lauren had been pulled out of the control room, she pressed the button which shut the door. The room was then filled with nothing but the weeping of Commander Lauren Vangotta.

"I KILLED A MAN! I KILLED A MAN!" She shouted uncontrollably through her fierce outpour of tears.

"STOP SHOUTING!"

Lauren shut her mouth. The sound of TIE engines could be heard in the distance.

"Blast! If we are going to make it out of here alive, you need to be quiet!"

"I killed a man with my s###!"

"Well, that's a terrible way to die."

The flagship had turned completely sideways and it was nosediving towards Scebo's atmosphere. Turbo laser firing with the follow up of starfighters exploding could be heard as the flagship continued to fall.

"Oh s###." Said Lauren as she heard the vomit-inducing sounds.

Suddenly, Lauren puked over her shoulder, and the vomit fell onto the button, opening the door to the control room. The pull of space instantly came up Navon and Lauren once again.

"WHAT THE- ARE YOU F###### KIDDING ME!" Shouted Navon.

"Destroy all who try to escape, continue to circle the flagship." Ordered the highest-ranking of the Storm Commando brigade.

"Roger that."

Their TIE Hunters continued to circle the _Ignition _as if they were vultures seeking for a carcass.

"MY BOOTS ARE LOSING POWER!" Navon shouted in fear.

"NO!" Screamed Lauren.

"One last shot…" Said Navon to himself.

He activated his rocket boots and flipped himself around in midair, slinging Lauren Vangotta up towards the private hangar. Lauren grabbed onto the entrance of the hangar.

"NAVON!" Shouted Lauren, looking down below her.

"Ignite the fire that will destroy the Third Order!" Yelled out Navon

And with that, the grappling wire whipped off from around Lauren's wrist, and Navon Zax was pulled through the control room's door and out into space. Navon Zax looked up at Lauren as she screamed at the top of her lungs, tears falling from her eyes. Even the fearless Navon Zax couldn't help but shed a tear himself. Navon's armor and helmet would allow him to survive at least up to two minutes in outer space, but that was all the time that he had…

Darth Bayani looked out from the window of the Mandator X, spectating the TIE Hunters as circled the _Ignition_.

"I feel a calling…" He murmured to Darth Sorella.

"A calling to what?" She asked as she was quite puzzled by what her lover had just told her.

Varr stormed over to an airlock and opened the hatch. He used the Force to maintain his position and he reached out with both of his arms towards the _Ignition_.

"Varr…" Said Adrianna as she rested her palm on his back.

Suddenly, Navon Zax was pulled with the Force through outer space. Varr pulled Navon Zax with the Force until Navon's shoulders with within his grasp.

"What the… Dynal?" Asked the stunned Navon.

Varr turned and stood Navon upon his two feet.

"You know Varr?" Adrianna questioned as she closed the airlock.

"I used to…" Replied Navon hesitantly.

"Old friend, how did you end up on board a Resistance flagship?" Asked Varr.

"How did you end up on board a Third Order flagship?" Navon responded.

"I'm third in command around here, apprentice to Supreme Leader Ridor."

"What?!"

"That's a story for another time… but right now we need your assistance."

"I don't know if I-"

"What is so important on Scebo? Why are the Resistance coming here of all places?"

"I hate to do this Dynal, but I'll see you when I get there."

"Wha-"

Navon Zax quickly pulled out his 94-8GC Advanced Blaster Rifle and blasted Varr right in the stomach and jumped out through the airlock.

"VARR!" Screamed Adrianna, falling to her knees beside Varr, who had been pelted back against the wall.

Varr held his stomach as he gritted his teeth, trying not to scream. He was holding onto life with every bit of strength he had.

"Varr, move your hand." Said Adrianna calmly.

After he had done so, Adrianna placed her right palm upon his chest, and slowly, Varr's severe injury was healed through a power known as Force Healing.

"Snoke had once taught me this ability." She said.

Varr was still taking in what he had just seen. He had no response.

Adrianna chuckled in relief.

Navon barreled down towards the falling _Ignition_. As he did so, he launched his grappling wire out towards the entrance to the private hangar. After it had latched around a turbo-laser cannon, he flew down towards the hangar. Lauren Vangotta had just climbed into the private hangar, she stood beside her starfighter grieving over what she had just witnessed. She had no idea that Navon was pulled out from his death, as she could not make herself watch her new ally's death.

"Blast…" She mumbled through her tears.

In that moment of sorrow, Navon Zax slung himself into the private hangar, crashing onto the ground.

"NAVON!" Screamed Lauren, sprinting over to the bounty hunter's direction.

As Navon Zax stood on his feet, Lauren threw her arms around his neck.

"How did you survive?!" Asked Lauren frantically.

"Let's just say we should probably get out of here **right now**."

"Agreed."

"Commander Waray, are the cannons ready for fire?" Asked Varr, anger coming off from his tone.

"Yes, lord Bayani."

"Destroy that flagship."

"FIRE THE CANNONS!"

"Yes, sir!"

Once again, the orbital autocannons fired upon the _Ignition_.

Navon Zax and Lauren Vangotta looked back as the _Ignition_ was destroyed by the Mandator X. The Storm Commandos' TIE Hunters had already retreated into the Mandator X, as they assumed no survivors were left.

"Come on! Hurry!" Shouted Navon over to Lauren.

"Exactly my plan!" Lauren shouted back.

Darth Bayani set his eyes upon the two starfighters heading into Scebo's atmosphere.

"Adrianna, come with me." Demanded Varr as he stormed off towards the Mandator X's private hangar.

Adrianna sighed as she followed after her lover.

"Where are you going? I sense great anger in you." Expressed Adrianna.

"I'm going to find those starfighters." Varr replied.

Varr boarded his TIE Hero, and afterward, Adrianna boarded her TIE Devotion.

Navon Zax and Lauren Vangotta had arrived at their destination. They flew throughout the jagged mountains as sand pelted against their starfighters.

"Looks like sandstorms are rather common around here." Said Lauren.

"Yeah, and sandnadoes."

"Sand what?"

"Tornadoes that pick up large amounts of sand basically."

"You really do know that Galaxy like it's the back of your hand, don't you?"

"Yeah, the legends are true. Shocker."

Navon landed his TIE Predator near the side of a cliff. A cave was naturally built into the cliffside, and Navon knew that was where the Jedi were hiding out. Lauren Vangotta landed beside him.

"The Jedi are here." Declared Navon as hopped down from his starfighters

"Are they going to try to kill us if we enter?" Asked Lauren after exiting the _Spark V_.

"They shouldn't. I've made peace with them."

"Really?"

"I was the one who found them this hiding spot."

Darth Bayani and Darth Sorella landed their starfighter near the _Spark V_ and Navon's TIE Predator.

"My God…" Murmured Adrianna.

She was hit with a strong sensation. She has sensed the nearby Jedi.

"Varr… do you feel that?"

Varr sat in his starfighter, blown away by the feeling of balance in the Force. These Jedi were not the same taught during the Clone Wars, these were much wiser than the ones before.

"Be careful…" Said Varr as he exited his starfighter.

Adrianna followed behind him as he entered the cave.

"This is the day that the Resistance **dies**." Muttered Varr.

"May God be on our side this day." Said Adrianna.

Navon Zax and Lauren Vangotta walked up through the sides of the cliff inside the deep cave. They looked upon the walls at the writings marked upon them.

"I assume ancient Jedi texts are carved out here." Navon informed Lauren.

"I can see that…" She muttered.

"**ACK!**"

Demetrius Maloff fell out from his deep meditation. He sensed the dark side of the Force enter into the cave, and he had to warn the other Jedi.

"Ari! Nicopau!" Shouted Demetrius.

Ari Selvan and Nicopau Dilldri were sound asleep when Demetrius charged into the sleeping quarter. Nicopau, the Nikto Jedi, rested his hand upon his face.

"Ari, wake up!" Shouted Nicopau, yanking Ari with the Force out from her covers and onto the rock floor.

"Oh, God…" Muttered Ari, moving her hands upon her head.

"How did they find us?" Asked Nicopau.

"I have no id-"

"Demetrius!" Shouted Navon Zax.

Demetrius turned around to see the sand-covered bounty hunter.

"Navon! Come on in old pal!" Yelled Demetrius.

Navon and Demetrius shook hands.

"Ari, Nicopau, how are ya?" Asked Navon.

"S##### to say the least." Responded Ari.

"Who's the blonde?" Asked the deep-voiced Nikto.

Lauren walked into the room just behind Navon.

"This is Commander Lauren Vangotta, leader of the Resistance." Stated Navon.

"How did a pretty girl like her become the leader of the Resistance?" Asked Nicopau skeptically.

"Show some d### respect, Nikto b######." Replied Lauren viscously.

"Lauren, cool the aggressive remarks." Said Navon.

"Alright, we need to stop goofing off, there's a dark presence here…" Demetrius turned to Navon, "You don't happen to know anything about that, do you?"

"Um…"

_**JEDI!**_

Varr Dynal Force jumped onto the platform, slamming his red lightsaber into the ground, knocking the Jedi, Navon Zax, and Lauren Vangotta all back with the Force. Adrianna Force jumped and landed beside her lover, activating her two red blades. Demetrius stood and activated his green lightsaber.

"Jedi scum." Gibed Varr.

"The Sith are nothing but a legend now." Responded Demetrius.

Ari activated her two orange lightsabers, and Nicopau activated his purple lightsaber.

"We have got you outnumbered, Sith." Said Nicopau, posing for battle.

"Might as well surrender your b#### a#### up while you still can." Shouted Ari.

Force lightning crackled as it shot out from Varr's fingertips. The lightning crashed into Demetrius's green blade, pushing him back several feet. Navon Zax aimed his blaster rifle at Varr's head and fired his weapon, but Varr simply deflected the blaster bolt into the cave wall with his lightsaber.

"I hate fighting Sith…" Remarked Navon.

"Come to Sorella!" Shouted Adrianna.

The lady of the Sith threw Ari and Nicopau up into the air with the Force, and she then blasted them with red Force lightning. Darth Bayani dashed forward and clashed blades with Demetrius's green lightsaber.

"How about we test your dueling skills, shall we?" Mocked Varr.

"As you wish." Replied Demetrius.

The two Force wielders clashed sabers in a frantic fashion. Demetrius's green blade slung around rapidly as he dashed about. Varr had been trained in the same lightsaber form as Demetrius was trained in, so he knew the attack style very well. The red blade clashed with that of the green blade, and the two continued to do so for a short while. Varr and Demetrius locked blades once again. Varr stared into Jedi's eyes with pure rage. The Jedi looked back with only confidence. Demetrius dashed back and blew a gust of the Force as he swung his green blade. Varr fell to his feet and looked over to see Ari Selvan lunge towards Adrianna. The two ladies clashed blades furiously for a short time, but soon Ari began to overpower Varr's lover. Demetrius held his green lightsaber at Varr's neck.

"May the Sith die this day." He said.

Varr glanced over to see Adrianna's left shoulder get sliced by the blade of Ari Selvan.

"NO!" Shouted Varr as he lifted his hands towards Demetrius and Ari, shoving them back against the wall.

"Stupid b####!" Adrianna yelled out in anger, walking up towards Ari.

"You're fighting for a damned cause, fat a##." Ari snarled.

Adrianna went to penetrate Ari's heart with her red saber, but Varr and Adrianna were both suddenly knocked to the floor. The Nikto Jedi had slammed the ground with the Force.

"You must learn, Sith, that the Jedi cannot be exterminated." Said Nicopau calmly, easily the wisest Jedi of the bunch.

Navon went to shoot at Varr once again, but this time, Adrianna slung Navon and Lauren out of the sleeping quarter. The two nearly fell to their death. Lauren looked down below as she panted heavily.

"Close call." Joked Navon.

"Severe understatement." Replied Lauren.

Ari rose to her feet to kill Adrianna, but her attack was met with a saber lock.

"Die, you stupid b####..." Grunted Ari.

"Go to Hell." Muttered Adrianna, struggling to keep the sabers off from her throat.

Darth Bayani rose to his feet and once again activated his red lightsaber. He dashed towards Nicopau, clashing blades with the wise Jedi. Demetrius ran over and assisted Nicopau in the intense saber duel.

"Foolish Jedi!" Shouted Varr as he spun around to block both of their attacks.

Adrianna focused on the Force and slowly, but surely, she began to push back Ari as she rose to her feet. Adrianna shoved Ari up against the cave wall as she stared into her eyes.

"Impossible…" Murmured Ari, trying to push back.

Varr thrust out a Force Repulse, throwing both Demetrius and Nicopau against the cave walls. Adrianna continued shoving as hard as she could, and in a matter of seconds, Ari's orange lightsaber blades were just a couple centimeters away from her neck.

"This is how the Jedi die, c###." Adrianna mocked with pure rage.

A tear rolled down Ari's cheek and fell upon her orange blade. Her tear sizzled and smoke went up as Ari struggled for her survival.

"I have only one idea… well, I have many… but this is by far the safest option." Said Navon.

"And what's that?" Asked Lauren.

Navon Zax unlatched a Dioxis Grenade from his belt, and he chucked it into the Jedi's sleeping quarter. Green gas spewed out into the room and Adrianna and Varr had no choice but to sprint out as quickly as possible leaving the Jedi to live. The quickly ran out after the Sith had done so, and eventually, they met up with Navon Zax and Lauren Vangotta. Darth Bayani and Darth Sorella had already jumped down from the height and had exited the deep cave of the cliff. The two Sith boarded their starfighters.

"Commander Waray, bring the Mandator X to my location and fire the cannons onto the largest cliff." Ordered Darth Bayani through the TIE Hero's subspace transceiver.

"Of course, my lord." Replied Waray with a bow. Darth Bayani hovered into the air, striking the _Spark V_ and Navon Zax's TIE Predator before he flew off, Darth Sorella following behind him.

Grand Admiral Thrax of the Chiss Ascendancy sat upon his seat aboard the _Csandaxus_. Legacy-class Star Destroyers surrounded the planet of Csilla. The Third Order was building their secret facility where the crystal City of Csaplar had once stood before it was destroyed by the Mandator X. Thrax pondered about the legacy of his lineage and how he had let down those who had come before him, including the infamous Grand Admiral Thrawn, who was his grandfather. As he gazed off into space in his private office, his subspace transceiver projected the blue-tinted appearance of Navon Zax.

"Grand Admiral Thrax, this is Navon Zax reporting from the planet Scebo. I need your assistance and leadership now more than ever." Said Navon.

The Mandator X had been hovering down towards the cliff where the Jedi were hiding.

"Oh s###... Navon, we need that 'assistance' **right now**!" Shouted the panicking Lauren.

"How much longer to the orbital autocannons can fire again?" Asked Admiral Waray.

"Seven more minutes, sir."

"The Third Order has me surrounded. Legacy-class Star Destroyers… **everywhere**." Responded Thrax.

"Thrax, there is no time for b#######, we need the _Csandaxus_ **now**!" Navon began to panic himself.

"I-I… ca-"

"Think of your people. This is the Mandator that took down your city, it's time to avenge your people. I know you can hear their cries every day, I kn-"

"Not a day and night goes by without me thinking of them…"

The Mandator X moved in closer, aiming its orbital autocannons towards the ancient cliff of the Jedi.

"Old friend, we need just one hyperspace blast from you. Can you do that for us? For the Galaxy and the Chiss people?" Asked Navon.

"I've set track for the Scebo hyper lane, I'll be there as quick as possible." Replied Thrax hesitantly.

"Best of luck, old friend."

The transmission ended, and with that, Thrax prepared to blast into hyperspace.

"Admiral, the _Csandaxus_ is preparing for hyperspace."

"Stop that flagship!"

The _Restrictor_ fired at the _Csandaxus_, but before any of the laser fire hit Thrax's flagship, the _Csandaxus_ blasted off into hyperspace. The laser fire pounded into the side of another Legacy-class Star Destroyer.

"Admiral, the _Csandaxus_ is going through the Scebo hyper lane. Should we follow it?"

"No, the Mandator X is stationed in the Scebo lane, Commander Waray will take care of it."

"Roger that, Admiral."

"We have two-and-a-half minutes left, sir."

"Excellent."

The Mandator X sat above the cliff as the group of rebels below could only wait for impact.

"We can hold the ship off for a few minutes, but that's all that we can do." Suggested Ari.

"How are you supposed to do that?" Asked Navon skeptically.

"We are Jedi, remember?" Remarked Nicopau, "Jedi, stand in formation! Reach out with the Force!"

The three Jedi began to slowly push back the Mandator X. Lauren and Navon watched as they strained their muscles and every bit of energy that they had in them.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Shouted Commander Waray.

"We have no idea, sir!"

"PRESS FORWARD!"

The Mandator X fought against the pushing of the Force.

"I can't go much longer!" Warned Ari.

"Keep… pushing…" Encouraged Demetrius as sweat rolled down from his forehead.

"HOW MUCH TIME DO WE HAVE LEFT?!" Screamed Waray furiously.

"Forty seconds, sir."

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!"

Ari Selvan passed out as the Mandator X kept pushing forward. Shortly after, both Demetrius and then Nicopau couldn't push any longer.

"Ari!" Shouted Demetrius as he fell beside her.

"Will your Chiss friend be here any time soon?" Asked Nicopau.

"I am not- wait a second… that's the _Csandaxus_!" Hollered Navon rejoicefully.

The _Csandaxus_ flew in towards the Mandator X.

_*in Sy Bisti*_ "Prepare to fire the main cannon." Ordered Grand Admiral Thrax.

_*in Sy Bisti*_ "Roger that, sir."

"Commander! A flagship is heading towards us… it's a Chiss flagship! We have it on record as the _Csandaxus_, s-"

"SHUT UP! HOW MUCH TIME LEFT TO FIRE THE WEAPON!"

"Five seconds, sir!"

"PREPARE TO FIRE UPON THE CLIFF! DEPLOY THE FLEET!"

The Mandator X's fleet (the same fleet from the attack on Agneanus) flew out from the hangars, flying up towards the approaching _Csandaxus_.

"FIRE!" Waray screamed, his face blood-red from a combination of nervousness and shouting.

_*in Sy Bisti*_ "Fire the main cannon." Thrax ordered once again.

_*in Sy Bisti*_ "Firing the main cannon, Grand Admiral."

The cannon fired and pierced through the entire flagship, straight down to the Mandator X's orbital autocannons, destroying them once again.p

Commander Waray fell to the ground.

"THEY DESTROYED OUR CANNONS, AGAIN?!"

"WOOOO HOOOO!" Shouted Navon, shoving his fist into the air.

_*in Sy Bisti*_ "Deploy the fleet." Commanded Thrax.

_*in Sy Bisti*_ "It shall be done immediately, Grand Admiral.

Highly advanced Chiss starfighters stormed out from the _Csandaxus's_ hangars, engaging fire with the Mandator X's large fleet.

"They have us outnumbered." Said Nicopau worriedly.

"Chiss starfighters are the most advanced out of any civilization in our galaxy, they can handle 'em." Replied Navon reassuringly.

Lauren Vangotta watched as the ships destroyed each other one by one. It gave her flashbacks to the Battle of Utapau against the Third Order. Navon Zax raided his weapon and fired at a nearby TIE Fighter. The blaster bolt just barely crashed through the window and hit the pilot. Demetrius looked up and watched as the nearing TIE Fighter was destroyed by a Nssis-class Clawcraft, the primary starfighter of the Chiss Ascendancy (an Imperial hybrid at that).

_*in Sy Bisti*_ "Fire the main cannon at the Mandator X's command station."

_*in Sy Bisti*_ "Firing the main cannon now, Grand Admiral."

"I just had this ship repair-" Commander Waray was incinerated by the _Csandaxus's_ main cannon laser.

Darth Bayani and Darth Sorella flew in only to see the sight of the Mandator X crashing down towards Scebo's surface.

"Looks like Ridor put too much of his faith in Waray." Said Varr.

"I'll lead an attack on the enemy flagship, you assist in fighting the enemy starfighters." Suggested Adrianna.

Varr looked up at the _Csandaxus_. He was hit with sudden nostalgia and he briefly lost control of his TIE Hero.

"Are you alright?" Asked Adrianna concerningly.

"I know that flagship all too well…"

"How?"

"That's the Chiss main flagship. The flagship of an old ally…"

"You've been to Csilla?"

Adrianna was quite perplexed. Varr was instantly reminded of Queen Aliceea. A TIE Bomber flew by and crashed into the side of the cliff causing rubble and debris to fall towards the rebels.

"Watch out!" Shouted Nicopau.

With the Force, the wise Jedi halted the debris in its path and threw it off to the side.

"Good save." Said Demetrius.

Varr felt frozen, stuck to his seat.

"And you're the only hope of that spark lighting a fire…" Mumbled Varr.

"What?"

Varr turned his TIE Hero around and landed it behind the cliff.

"I can't fight against them."

"Well, I have to."

Adrianna slammed the pedal on her TIE Devotion and she flew towards the direction of the _Csandaxus_.

"ADRIANNA! STOP!" Screamed Varr, taking off in his TIE Hero.

"I need a squadron of bombers to assist me in my bombing run." Ordered Darth Sorella.

"We are by your side." Answered the highest-ranking TIE Bomber pilot.

The TIE Devotion, eight TIE Bombers, and four TIE Obliterators flew in formation towards the side of the _Csandaxus_.

"Commander Spino." Ordered Darth Bayani to the highest-ranking Storm Commando.

"Yes, lord Bayani?"

"Take your squadron and destroy the bombers and obliterators attacking the enemy flagship. Spare Empress Sorella."

"As you wish." Answered Commander Spino without hesitation.

Spino and four other TIE Hunters flew over to Adrianna's squadron of bombers, and they opened fire on all twelve of them.

"WHAT THE H###?!" Screamed Darth Sorella, "Shoot down those rogue hunters!"

Before her squadron could respond, the TIE Hunters had wiped them all out.

"Blast!"

Adrianna spinner her TIE Devotion around and opened fire upon Spino and his squadron.

"Dino Squad, retreat." Commanded Spino.

"Yes, sir."

Darth Bayani flew up beside Darth Sorella.

"You did this, didn't you?"

"I did."

Darth Sorella flew off into the planet's sky. Darth Bayani followed behind her.

"Thrax! We could use an escape flagship down here!" Shouted Navon Zax into his subspace transceiver.

"I'm on my way down." Replied Thrax.

Ari Selvan opened her eyes to the sight of the falling Mandator X heading towards her.

"OH S###!" She screamed, rolling to her side and then standing to her feet.

The _Csandaxus_ moved down towards the newly found crew of surviving, revolutionary rebels.

"You weren't kissing me while I was passed out, were you?" Ari questioned Demetrius.

"I would've liked to." He remarked.

Ari growled.

"No, he was not kissing you, Ari." Reassured Nicopau calmly, cooling down the oncoming drama.

The _Csandaxus_ landed beside them.

"Come on, get in!" Shouted Navon Zax, motioning his hand forward.

The crew of rebels boarded the ship quickly, all but Lauren, who took one last glance of the action above.

"Lauren! Come on!" Navon shouted once again.

"Alright, alright…" Lauren replied softly as she boarded the _Csandaxus_.

The men and women stationed in the Mandator X flew about as the massive flagship readied for impact. The Chiss fleet had done heavy damage to the Mandator X, and _Csandaxus_ was left nearly unharmed. As the _Csandaxus_ flew away from the Battle of Scebo, Lauren Vangotta watched as the Mandator X nosedived into the barren, rocky ground. Grand Admiral Thrax walked into the room.

"I sure hope one of you knows a safe place to where we can go." He said.

Lauren turned around, facing Grand Admiral Thrax.

"The Third Order won't find us back on Ravardos." She informed Thrax.

"Alright, I'll set course to Ravardos."

Thrax exited the room. Ari lounged back onto an extremely comfortable couch.

"Stop staring at my legs, pervert." Ari warned angrily to Demetrius.

"Your shorts make you irresistible." He replied with a smirk.

"If you were wondering…" Said Nicopau to Navon Zax, "This has what life has been like for nearly five years now."

"Must suck to be you." Gibed Ari.

Nicopau just shook his head in disappointment.

"So are you their master or something?" Asked Navon curiously.

"Surprisingly not, that would be none other than Jedi Master Plyon…"

Supreme Leader Ridor sat in his meditation chamber.

"Allow me, to harness the power of Force projection without dying, as Snoke once did."

The Force would not reveal the secrets of mastering this power, as only one who mastered the balancing of the Force could do such a thing.

"Please, show me the way."

"The Jedi… will soon be **reborn**."

_**Follow on Instagram: riseofthethirdorderofficial**_


	4. War on Trandosha

**Division III: War on Trandosha**

Trandosha: home planet of the Trandoshans. Trandosha was a tropical planet bursting with jungles and swamplands. For thousands of years, the Trandoshans had inhabited the planet and had built many beautiful temples and other such structures. The planet was well known to be an excellent spot for hunting, and the Trandoshans themselves were quite skilled in the sport. The infamous bounty hunter, Bossk, had originated from Trandosha. A new Trandoshan emperor had come to power after the fall of the First Galactic Empire. The Trandoshan emperor was seen as the most powerful and strong of the Trandoshan people. Emperor Tralox stood as the current Trandoshan emperor. Supreme Leader Ridor had previously signed an allegiance with the Trandoshan civilization to assist in the finding out and destruction of the Resistance. The task was at hand and soon Ridor would send that Trandoshans to discover the secret bases of the Resistance…

The _Csandaxus_ landed on Val'gok.

"So this is where the _oh-so mighty_ Resistance has been hiding out for the past several years?" Remarked Ari Selvan, who was currently slouching on the white couch.

"The Third Order forced us into hiding out here. Besides, the leader of the Resistance reigned somewhere **far** more extravagant than this old place." Replied Lauren.

"Agneanus?" Asked Navon curiously.

"You knew?"

"I had my suspicions."

Grand Admiral Thrax walked into the room.

"I suppose we are going to go inside the base?" He asked.

"Right. On with that." Lauren replied.

Darth Bayani and Darth Sorella soared above the shores of Scariff. Adrianna had been pondering about the Third Order's recent loss. She blamed herself even though she knew that it was not her fault. Adrianna landed her TIE Devotion on the peaceful shore side. Varr landed his TIE Hero beside her. After the lady of the Sith had exited her starfighter she went and sat upon the shore, holding her knees. Tears welled up in her eyes as she removed her boots, allowing the edge of the calming, gentle waves to brush against her feet. Darth Bayani exited his starfighter and went and sat beside his lover. He began to rub her back softly with his right palm.

"Are you alright?" He asked lowly.

"You've cracked my h-heart…" She wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I couldn't let you kill an old ally, Adrianna." Varr became more serious.

"You didn't just crack my heart, you cracked the **Third Order**…"

Varr sighed.

"I mean, the Third Order hasn't suffered a blasted loss in years. I have to take responsibility for this!" Adrianna shouted.

The waves became slightly stronger.

"The Third Order is corrupt."

Adrianna looked over to Varr in shock.

"You dare speak against what my brother has accomplished?!"

"Your brother is nothing but a power-hungry dictator."

"The Third Order means **everything** to me…"

"It did to me once, a long time ago…"

Adrianna activated one of her red lightsabers, the crimson blade shining just in front of Varr's neck.

"You're a traitor." Adrianna said coldly.

"Am I? Or are you the traitor here?"

Tears strolled down Adrianna's cheeks. She sniffed as to stop her nose from running.

"I'm torn. I find myself in a strait betwixt two."

"Do you know what I had done, what I had risked, to give the Resistance a fighting chance?"

"You went rogue?"

"I watched an old friend die in cold blood. Your brother had killed her."

Varr thought back to Aliceea.

"You know what you need to do, Adrianna, but the question is do you have the strength and will to do it. You told me you wanted to run. It doesn't have to be this way. The time is now."

Varr moved his left hand towards Adrianna's red blade. She began to breathe heavily as Varr concentrated on the Force. A Force bubble was created around his hand, and it appeared as if he was holding the activated blade of her lightsaber. Varr smiled at Adrianna as she breathed nervously.

"I **can't**…" She said softly.

Varr used the Force to deactivate her lightsaber.

"Really…" Mumbled Varr.

Supreme Leader Ridor appeared on Adrianna's subspace transceiver.

"Return to the _Supremacy III_ immediately." Commanded the flickering red figure.

Adrianna sighed.

"As you wish, brother." She replied.

The transmission ended.

"He'll kill you." Said Varr gazing at Adrianna as she stood from the shore.

"No, he's going to kill you…" She fumbled around to get her boots on, "You need to run… you need to **hide**."

"I'm not going anywhere without you." Varr said sternly as he stood to his feet.

Adrianna fell into Varr's arms.

"I can't run from my servitude to my brother… no matter what my desire is..."

"You owe him nothing."

"No… I owe him **everything**…"

Supreme Leader Ridor stormed into the meeting room aboard the _Supremacy III_. The Crimson Shadow followed intimidatingly behind their master.

"A threat is rising to the Third Order." Said Ridor.

Grand Admiral Mattingly looked over as Ridor sat in his black, red-trimmed seat.

"What is this about, Supreme Leader?" Asked Grand Admiral Hicks.

The seven members of the Crimson Shadow stood around the Third Order leaders.

"The Resistance is rising against us, and along with that, Director Jox Krennic has gone rogue."

"I don't believe that, Supreme Leader." Chimed in Admiral Covell, "Jox Krennic is an admirable man."

"Unfortunately it is the truth. Krennic is using our secrets against us."

"And what of the Resistance? Had they not surrendered?" Asked Grand Admiral Mattingly.

"They know that their leader is dead. Rebels are far too predictable."

"This would've never happened if Snoke was still in charge…" Murmured Admiral Xavier.

The fifth member of the Crimson Shadow stabbed Admiral Xavier with his crimson shock staff. The Admiral sputtered in his seat as he was violently electrocuted by one of Ridor's followers. Commander Osteen watched in fear.

"My God…" Osteen mumbled.

"Shut up!" Whispered Mattingly, hitting Osteen with his right shoulder.

"Alright… Alright…" Osteen replied silently, rubbing his arm.

"Snoke is not here to restrain my power." Said Ridor as he watched the Admiral's suffering.

_**AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHH!**_

"Let him be." Ordered Ridor.

The fifth member of the Crimson Shadow deactivated his weapon.

"How are we supposed to stop an enemy that we cannot see?" Asked Hicks.

"Bossk and the Trandoshan Empire will snuff out our opponents." Replied Ridor.

Bossk licked his lips and chuckled sinisterly.

"Until then search for any signals of flagships or starfighters. I'm going back to my throne room."

Lauren Vangotta sat at her desk searching for signals of any unknown ships.

"I've heard many legends about the Chiss Ascendancy. Is it true that your city is made entirely of crystalline structures?" Asked Demetrius resting on a couch next to Ari.

"Ninety-five percent of it at least. Csilla is covered with many different types and shades of crystals. It can make for strong and beautiful structures." Informed Thrax.

"Just like Ari, strong and beautiful." Remarked Demetrius with a smirk.

_***BLARP***_

"You're disgusting." Said Nicopau.

Ari chuckled at him. Navon was busy fiddling with his blaster rifle.

"I've heard many legends about the Jedi. Do you think that you could confirm some of them for me?" Asked Thrax.

"Depends on what those legends are. I've been stuck in a mountain for the past few years." Replied Nicopau.

"I know all about the Jedi Order's history." Boasted Ari with a smile.

"Oh do you now?" Questioned Demetrius.

"Yeah, hit me with a legend, blue boy." Ari leaned back, folding her arms behind her head.

Nicopau shook his head in disappointment, as he often did.

"I've often heard stories of hundreds of Jedi fighting against hundreds of Sith, thousands of years ago. Are those legends true?" Asked Thrax curiously.

Ari became more serious.

"Yeah, they are." She replied in deep thought.

"How did such a powerful group of knights shrink to something so minuscule?" Thrax questioned as he crossed his arms.

"Because the Sith are stronger than us." Replied Nicopau, looking down at the ground.

"Oh, stop being such a party-pooper!" Shouted Demetrius.

Nicopau continued to stand at the ground.

"This is no party that we are in." He said with a sound of regret, "This is **war**."

"It's all the same to me." Remarked Navon.

"Because you're a bounty hunter, you make your life what you want it to be."

"And what do you do with your life?"

"I wield my power to give the people of this galaxy a fighting chance."

Lauren scooted quickly over to her computer monitor.

"Guys, we're picking up two starfighters heading our direction!" Shouted Lauren with her headset on her head.

"Third Order?" Asked Navon.

"No… those are T-94 Trandoshan starfighters!"

"Are they going to reach us?" Asked Nicopau.

"The hidden turbolaser cannons will shoot them down. Although to be fair, I've seen people survive those things."

The group watched as the two green lights went red one at a time.

"They're down!" Shouted Demetrius.

"I wouldn't bet on it." Warned Lauren.

Nicopau sat nearby, looking quite distressed.

"Their souls have departed from their bodies… the pilots are dead." He said.

"That's a relief." Remarked Navon.

"Those fighters tracked us down, we need to shut out the source." Said Ari.

"I wasn't sure if the Trandoshan Empire was up to something at first, but I know now." Navon said as he sat on the couch.

"What do you mean?" Asked Lauren as she spun her chair around.

"I mean that the Trandoshan Empire is more than likely working with the Third Order." Replied Navon.

"Well let's travel to Trandosha and bring them one h### of a fight!" Ari yelled.

"You're just dying for a battle, aren't you?" Asked Nicopau.

Demetrius turned and gazed off.

"Look at us. We are Jedi. We were ordained to be peacekeepers. And what are we now? Warwatchers? Are we just decorations in a galaxy that has far too many? Or are knights commissioned to keep the enemy at bay?" Demetrius sighed, "It's time for us to go back to what we do best. And besides… there's no other option at bay here."

"Are we really peacekeepers if we bring the war to them?" Questioned Nicopau.

"How else are we supposed to keep the peace?" Replied Demetrius.

"Should I set course for Trandosha?" Asked Thrax.

"Get the _Csandaxus_ ready. It's time to fight with everything we've got." Replied Lauren.

Two T-94 Trandoshan starfighters zoomed towards a stand-out opening in the dense jungle of Kalee. Director Jox Krennic charged into Master Scar's hut.

"Two Trandoshan starfighters are approaching us!" Shouted Krennic.

"Fire the _Metalslayer_." Commanded Scar through his subspace transceiver.

"Roger that."

A vine-covered all-terrain walker rose through some brush and aimed it's four head-cannons in the direction of the two Trandoshan starfighters. The _Metalslayer_ fired and quickly shot down the two starfighters.

"The invaders are down, Master Scar." Reported the Death Trooper squad leader.

"Well done." Replied Master Scar, then ending the transmission.

Master Scar slammed his staff onto the ground nearby his scavenged throne.

"How did they find us?!" He shouted furiously.

"The Third Order is using the Trandoshan Empire to seek out their enemies. We need to stop them!" Replied Krennic.

"Absolutely not! I cannot reveal my secrecy!"

"A Kaleesh warrior would NEVER give up on his calling! Would you disgrace the name of Qymaen jai Sheelal?"

"NEVER!"

Scar stood from his throne.

"THEN COME WITH ME TO TRANDOSHA AND FIGHT!"

Krennic stormed off. Scar looked over at the kyber crystals on his staff.

"If Grievous left to fight off our enemies, then I will as well. I will also fight off an entire armada with just one small army."

Master Scar opened up a transmission.

"Prepare the _Metalslayer_ for travel. We're flying to Trandosha."

"Roger that."

An all-terrain walker carrier flew down to the surface of Kalee. Master Scar walked out beside Director Jox Krennic.

"Prepare all of our forces for battle! We're waging war on Trandosha!" Shouted Krennic.

"Supreme Leader Ridor, we have tracked the rogue flagship _Csandaxus_. It is heading for Trandosha." Informed Grand Admiral Mattingly through the intercom built into Ridor's throne.

"Summon the _Obervateur_. I will be down with the Crimson Shadow shortly."

"I will have it done, Supreme Leader."

The _Obervateur_ stormed in through hyperspace.

"What is the need, Supreme Leader?" Asked Grand Admiral Hicks.

"We are heading to Trandosha. Today the Resistance **dies**."

"Indeed it does, Supreme Leader."

Ridor, Hicks, and all seven members of the Crimson Shadow boarded the _Obervateur_, and the massive flagship blasted off through hyperspace.

"Set course to Trandosha. I will meet you there." Commanded Ridor through Darth Sorella's subspace transceiver.

Adrianna looked over towards Varr's TIE Hunter as they flew through space.

"My brother wants us at Trandosha. Are you coming with me?" She asked.

"I'd die before I departed from you." Varr replied.

Adrianna smiled as she and Varr caught eye contact. The two stormed off through hyperspace, and soon, they arrived at Trandosha. Darth Bayani and Darth Sorella flew their starfighters down to the surface, landing on the landing pads near the entrance of the Trandoshan temple. Varr glanced up at the bright orange sky.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked.

"Absolutely." Replied Adrianna.

They exited their starfighters as Bossk and two Trandoshan hunters approached them.

"The Emperor is waiting for you." Said Bossk through his strong accent.

"What is this all about?" Asked Empress Sorella.

"Enemies are approaching Trandosha." _Hisssss_, "It's time to go for s-s-some hunting."

Bossk and the two hunters walked off towards the temple.

"War on paradise…" Mumbled Varr.

"Pleasant surprise, isn't it?" Asked Adrianna sarcastically.

Varr chuckled.

"That's highly debatable." He replied.

The two walked off into the temple.

The _Csandaxus_ flew into the planet's atmosphere heading down towards the surface.

"Land the _Csandaxus_ down into the nearby jungle, we are counting on a surprise arrival." Ordered Thrax.

"Landing the _Csandaxus_ in two minutes, sir."

Just above the _Csandaxus_, Director Jox Krennic's flagship, the _Illusion_ (a heavily modified blue and black Legacy-class Star Destroyer), flew out from hyperspace.

"Who's that?" Asked Demetrius.

"I guess we'll find out." Replied Navon.

Director Jox Krennic appeared on Grand Admiral Thrax's subspace transceiver.

"I come as an ally." Said Krennic.

"I'll meet you on the ground." Replied Thrax.

Krennic nodded and the transmission ended. Soon the _Csandaxus_ had landed, and nearby landed the _Illusion_. Grand Admiral Thrax exited his flagship and walked towards the stranger Star Destroyer. Out from the _Illusion_ walked out Director Jox Krennic, his dark blue cape blowing in the wind.

"I don't believe we have met before." Said Thrax as he reached out his hand to shake Krennic's.

The director accepted the handshake.

"Who are you, exactly?" Asked Krennic sternly, "And why did you shake my hand?"

"I am Grand Admiral Thrax of the Chiss Ascendancy, and any Star Destroyer that doesn't try to shoot me down is quite suspicious." He replied.

"Why are you here? To fight the Trandoshans?"

"Precisely, and I have a feeling that you are as well."

Krennic looked around nervously.

"I can help you. I need the Trandoshans gone. I assume you have an army with you?"

"I have that and more."

"What do you mean?"

Demetrius and Ari stumbled out from the _Csandaxus_.

"Stop trying to kiss me!" Shouted Ari.

"Just let me have one!" Demetrius shouted back.

Grand Admiral Thrax and Director Jox Krennic watched as the two Jedi rolled around on the ground like bumbling idiots.

"Great… just what I was praying for: a bunch of **morons**…" Krennic walked off.

Thrax chuckled at the director as he walked off in anger.

"Master Scar, prepare our army." Krennic spoke through his subspace transceiver.

"There must be a reason for their arrival." Said Varr, looking out the window of the ancient temple.

Varr and Adrianna stood in Emperor Tralox's throne room.

"They mus-s-st had tracked us here…" Suggested Bossk.

Emperor Tralox stood from his throne.

_*in Dosh*_ "Deploy our army." Commanded Emperor Tralox.

_*in Dosh*_ "It shall be done, my Emperor."

Varr looked up as the _Obervateur_ flew into the orange sky of Trandosha.

"Hicks…" Adrianna mumbled.

"Prepare for battle." Tralox ordered.

"Of course." Varr replied softly, glancing over at Adrianna.

She took a deep breath.

"This is our opportunity to escape." Said Varr.

"I… I'm not ready!" Adrianna shouted, storming off.

Varr sighed.

Thrax watched as the _Metalslayer_ was dropped onto the ground.

"Impressive." He said.

"What are you bringing along? You know, besides the two idiots." Asked Krennic.

Krennic and Thrax looked over at the _Csandaxus_.

"Is this good enough for you, Director?

Krennic was speechless. Hundreds of Chiss soldiers ran out with their Charric blaster rifles. Shuttles hovered by and the soldiers jumped in. Thrax equipped his blaster rifle, the _Chekonian_, off from his back. His blaster bolt caused heavy impact on vehicles due to the enhanced ion bolts. Krennic grabbed his DT-29 blaster pistol.

"I'd like you to meet Master Scar of Kalee." Said Krennic.

Master Scar approached the Chiss Grand Admiral, shaking his hand.

"How many are left of your species?" Asked Thrax.

Scar hesitated to answer.

"I'm the **last **one." He replied.

"I see. This is not only a war against the Third Order but a war for our people."

The three men looked over as one of Krennic's men piloted Scar's speeder over towards them.

"Master Scar, your speeder." Said the trooper.

"Thank you." He replied.

Master Scar mounted the K47-X speeder bike and raised his Outland rifle into the air.

"FOR KALEE!" He shouted.

Brigades of Stormtroopers, Scout troopers, Death troopers, and Shore troopers charged into their trooper carriers. Thrax lifted his blaster rifle, initiating the attack. Nicopau sat inside the _Csandaxus_ with Navon and Lauren. The wise Jedi held his head in pain.

"I feel a… a… **dark** presence here…" He murmured.

Lauren rubbed his back.

"It's going to be alright." She said, trying to comfort Nicopau.

"Our forces are charging." Said Navon as he turned from the window.

Nicopau stood to his feet.

"It is time to confront the tyranny of the dark side." He said, then activating his purple lightsaber.

Emperor Tralox jumped down from the side of the temple, activating two giant red lightsabers.

_*in Dosh*_ "CHARGE!" He roared.

Trandoshan hunters charged as Bossk lifted his old Relby-v10.

"The **Jedi**…" Adrianna murmured, touching her forehead.

Master Scar dodged through the many trees of Trandosha, trooper carriers flew just behind him. Navon Zax flew into the air using his newly charged rocket boots.

"Oh no…"

Navon felt his heart drop as he set his eyes upon the _Obervateur_. A black shuttle with red windows hovered down from the massive flagship.

"They've found us…"

Navon soared down into the covering of the jungle with his 94-8GC Advanced Blaster Rifle held tightly in his grip.

_*in Dosh*_ "Fire the bolt throwers!"

At that fateful moment, Navon Zax watched as a massive red laser bolt pounded into the side of one of the Chiss troop carriers. Lauren Vangotta screamed as the shuttle slammed into the ground, rolling into a nearby tree.

"Oh s###!" Lauren shouted after being tumbled about, still fastened in her seat.

Hundreds of smaller red laser bolts whistled throughout the jungle trees, pelting the sides of the troop carriers. Master Scar once again raised his rifle into the air, and with that, all of Thrax's and Krennic's troop carriers began to drop. Soldiers charged out from the vehicles hovering just above the ground. The fighting forces of the revived Resistance opened fire upon the oncoming Trandoshan hunters. Scar blasted several Trandoshans with his speeder as he stormed towards his opponents. Navon sniped down the hunters as they neared the carriers.

"Stand your ground!" Shouted the once bounty hunter.

The troops fired at the numerous hunters. They charged like animals, brutally killing as many Resistance troops as possible. Another blaster bolt from the Trandoshan bolt thrower (a ballista like weapon) seared through the trees, pounding into another troop carrier. The carrier smashed into a group of Resistance soldiers, and it continued to roll as it smashed more Resistance and Trandoshan fighters alike.

"The Jedi are here, Emperor Tralox." Said Darth Sorella.

"Hunt them out…" Replied Tralox.

The hulking Trandoshan emperor dashed into the jungle. His echoing footsteps could be heard several yards away.

"FIRE!" Screamed Director Jox Krennic.

Krennic and his Death troopers fired upon the Trandoshan emperor as he sliced through Resistance soldiers.

"PUNY HUMANS!" Tralox shouted as he slaughtered the soldiers that he towered over.

"That scaly b###### won't die!" Yelled Lauren as she continuously fired her weapon at the terrifying beast.

Tralox smashed two soldiers with his giant foot.

"Deploy the _Metalslayer_!" Shouted Krennic through his subspace transceiver.

In a matter of seconds, the _Metalslayer_ was dropped onto the ground. Tralox roared as Navon Zax sniped him in the face.

"How the h###?!" Navon shouted as he slapped his blaster rifle out of anger.

"Fire at their leader!" Ordered Krennic to the general aboard the _Metalslayer_.

"Which target, sir?"

"THE GIANT GREEN LIZARD WITH LIGHTSABERS!"

Tralox screeched as he tossed one of his lightsabers towards Krennic's squad. The saber annihilated rows of soldiers and cut down several trees.

"BLAST!" Screamed Krennic as he fell to the ground, just barely dodging the massive lightsaber.

Tralox turned in the direction of the _Metalslayer_.

"Target acquired. Fire!"

The _Metalslayer_ fired all four of its high-powered turbo-laser cannons at the Trandoshan emperor.

_*in Dosh*_ "NO!"

Tralox slammed into the ground as the heavy blast slammed into his torso. Bossk walked out from behind a tree, looking down at his master as he took his last breath.

_*in Dosh*_ "Pathetic."

Bossk sniped Navon Zax's right rocket boot, causing it to explode, sending Navon barreling into the side of a far off tree.

"Agh…" Navon mumbled as he rolled onto the ground.

Bossk chucked a dioxis grenade toward Krennic, Lauren, and several other previous soldiers of the Third Order.

_*in Dosh*_ "Die, scum…"

Toxic gas spewed out from the grenade.

"Move out!" Shouted Krennic.

As Krennic ran off, he fired at Bossk and successfully seared his shoulder. Bossk snarled as he wiped the sparks off from his fresh wound.

Varr sprinted through the jungle of Trandosha. He let the Force guide him to the location of the Jedi that he had encountered before: Demetrius Maloff. This time, however, he didn't seek to kill him, he sought to make peace with him. Varr stopped at a place far from the ongoing warfare.

"I know you are here." Said Varr, "I come in peace."

Demetrius dashed out from a couple of nearby trees. Varr activated his red lightsaber just before Demetrius's green blade slammed into it.

"I'm not falling for your Sith trickery!" Shouted the fearless Jedi.

Demetrius swung his weapon violently to kill Varr. Varr blocked the attack and dashed over to the side. He Force pushed Demetrius into a tree.

"Can't you see that I'm not here to kill you!"

Once again, Demetrius charged towards Varr. They clashed their blades viscously as blaster fire was heard in the distance. Varr spun his weapon, slicing Demetrius's shoulder. Demetrius growled, and afterward, he dodged back, and with a swing of his weapon, Varr was knocked back with the Force. Demetrius sprinted forward, slamming down his lightsaber to kill his new rival. Varr rolled out from the danger of the weapon's strike, which was aimed at his head. After Demetrius's green blade was forced into the ground, Varr blasted the Jedi with a jolt of Force lightning. Demetrius flew to the ground as his body sizzled. Varr walked over to his fallen opponent. He held his red lightsaber at Demetrius's neck.

"I need your help!" Shouted Varr desperately, "Can't you sense it!"

Demetrius breathed heavily. He focused on the Force.

"I no longer sense hatred, but **hope**." Demetrius said softly.

Varr deactivated his weapon. He held out his hand to help Demetrius onto his feet. Demetrius grasped Varr's palm and he pulled himself up.

"Why did you change sides?" Asked Demetrius.

"Because I realized what I had previously fought for."

"What do you mean?"

"I once fought to give the Resistance a fighting chance… but I can't let Snoke's plan succeed."

"**Snoke**?" Demetrius almost fell back, "What do you know about Snoke?"

"Snoke's dead now. But that doesn't mean a new evil has not replaced him."

"I understand."

"I need to find my partner now, so I can take her with me."

"Alright, let's get on with it."

"By the way, I'm Varr Dynal."

"Demetrius Maloff."

The two shook hands, and afterward, Demetrius ran off and Varr followed behind him.

The Resistance forces were making their way through the army of the Trandoshan Empire. Their valiant effort would soon be rewarded with success. But that reward was seemingly too good to be true. Supreme Leader Ridor's landed just yards in front of the oncoming Resistance forces.

"My God in Heaven…" Mumbled Krennic, he had recognized the shuttle.

The shuttle doors opened. Darth Ridor appeared with the Crimson Shadow standing in a line behind him.

"FALL BACK!" Krennic shouted.

A dark cloud of pure terror reeked out from Ridor. The dark cloud consumed the jungle. As the darkness consumed the Resistance soldiers, all they could hear was pure **silence**.

"What the f###### h###!" Lauren screamed.

"I-I… I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

Lauren glanced over as a Chiss soldier shot himself in the face. Tears strolled down her cheeks, she went to cry, but she **couldn't**.

"**Don't be afraid. I have already found you."**

Lauren gasped and turned around frantically, firing her weapon at nothingness. She watched as more men around her shot themselves to escape Ridor's cloud of terror.

"**I know where the Resistance base is now."**

Lauren screamed and continued firing in front of her.

"**Snoke is dead. Bow to Supreme Leader Ridor!"**

Lauren was silenced as she and the rest of the surviving squad members with her were launched back with the Force.

"Brother! The Jedi are here!"Shouted Darth Sorella, approaching Ridor's shuttle.

"Impossible…" Mumbled Ridor, "I sense their presence…"

Ridor reached out with the Force. A Third Order Shore trooper was pulled turbulently through the jungle of Trandosha. He was stopped directly in front of Ridor's helmeted face.

"Where is the Director?" Ridor demanded.

"D### the Third Order." Responded the trooper.

Ridor activated his red lightsaber into the soldier's heart.

"Krennic is here, find him!"

The Crimson Shadow departed from Ridor's fearsome shuttle.

"Let me assist you in locating the Jedi, brother."

Ridor exited his shuttle and Sorella followed after him.

The dark cloud flew past Varr and Demetrius.

"Watch out!" Shouted Varr.

Varr reached out with the Force, pushing the cloud back. The cloud surrounded Demetrius.

"Don't let him get to you!"

Demetrius fell to the ground holding his head.

"**I sense your fear."**

"No… I'm… not… afraid… of… you…"

"**Maybe not. But are you afraid of me reaching Ari and Nicopau?"**

Gusts of the Force flew out from both of Demetrius's hands.

"I have to find Ari!" Demetrius shouted.

"I don't…" Varr went to run but he stopped himself, "Fine."

The Crimson Shadow moved throughout the jungle, killing any enemies in their sight.

"Deploy two All-Terrain Scout Transports." Ordered Valisk over his subspace transceiver to Grand Admiral Hicks.

"It shall be done." Hicks replied.

Valisk had a long staff which ended with a curve blade. The blade extended out over an opening, which could launch heavy stun blasts of electricity. Valisk was Supreme Leader Ridor's personal favorite member of the Crimson Shadow. Nearby Ralon sliced down a couple of rogue Stormtroopers with his double-bladed red vibrosword.

"Time to exterminate the pestilence." Said Flangov.

The heavily armored Crimson Shadow exterminator launched a heap of flames out from his flamethrower, incinerating Resistance soldiers and trees alike.

_***CRUNCH***_

Axol smashed the head of a Chiss Heavy Soldier with his Ultra-powered Axe.

"Not even a challenge." He remarked.

Two Third Order AT-STs were dropped onto the ground. The _Metalslayer_ marched forward as one of the AT-STs fired at the Kaleesh walker. After stumbling back, the _Metalslayer_ fired at the AT-ST and destroyed it. The walker exploded and flames filled the air. Master Scar zoomed past, firing at a few stray Trandoshan hunters. The second AT-ST turned and blasted the _Metalslayer_, causing it to fall to the ground.

_*in Kaleesh*_ "NO!" Shouted Master Scar as he flew out from under his crashing walker.

Master Scar grabbed a thermal detonator from his belt, activated it, and tossed it at the AT-ST walker. The Third Order walker turned to fire at Scar's speeder, but before it could, the detonator exploded, pelting the severely damaged walker to the ground. Master Scar raised his rifle into the air and cheered for victory.

_***POW***_

Master Scar was slung to the ground. His speeder crashed into a nearby tree. He had been shot through the heart by Snare, the sharpshooter of the Crimson Shadow. Snare rested his rifle on his shoulder, and suddenly, Snare himself was sniped through the heart. Director Jox Krennic ran over to his fallen master. Krennic fell to his knees and removed the mask from Scar's face.

"I must see the face of my fallen brother." Krennic said softly.

"Don't… let… Kalee… die…"

"But you're the last Kaleesh! Kalee dies with you!"

Scar rested his hand on Krennic's arm.

"No, Kalee is not limited to just Kaleesh. It lives on with you now." Replied Scar.

The last Kaleesh died; the Kaleesh species was now completely extinct.

"No…" Mumbled Krennic.

The Director looked over at Navon Zax, who was the one who had sniped Scar's killer.

"You're a noble warrior, bounty hunter." Said Krennic.

"You should say the same for yourself." Navon replied, lowering his weapon.

Suddenly, Krennic was lifted into the air with the Force. He began to lose his ability to breathe.

"TRAITOR!" Shouted the oncoming dark figure, holding his fingers up in a pinching motion.

At that instant, Navon grabbed an Impact Grenade and threw it towards the terrifying Sith lord. Ridor flew back as the grenade exploded, causing Krennic to fall to the ground.

"We need to get out of here!" Shouted Navon.

"Agreed." Replied Krennic, running towards Navon.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Screamed the fallen Sith.

Ari Selvan charged through the woods, slicing through several Trandoshan hunters. One of the Trandoshans jumped on her back, then biting her shoulder.

"AEEEEEEEK!" She screeched.

She slammed her back into a large rock, causing the hunter to fall off. Ari quickly spun around and decapitated the Trandoshan.

"D### lizards." She said aloud, panting as she did so.

_***CRACKLE***_

Ari was thrown back with a blast of red Force lightning. Darth Sorella walked out from amongst the trees.

"You again." Ari murmured after being slung to the ground.

Sorella activated her red lightsabers. Ari charged towards the Lady of the Sith with her orange blades activated. She clashed blades with Sorella, giving all of the strength that she had left. Once Sorella had an opening, she kicked Ari's stomach, knocking her into the mud.

"Blast!" Ari screamed as Sorella slammed her red blades onto Ari's orange ones.

The sabers crackled as Sorella pushed harder. Ari kicked Sorella back, and she jumped up from the mud. She charged towards the fallen Sorella, but the Sith was able to protect herself with a blast of Force lightning. Ari flew into the air, crashing into a towering tree. As she was falling towards the ground, Sorella pulled Ari in to kill her, but suddenly, Ari was stopped before reaching the red blade.

"What the-"

"STOP!"

There stood Varr Dynal, holding back Ari with the Force.

"What are you doing here?!" Shouted Sorella angrily.

"Adrianna, let go of your anger…"

"NEVER!"

Sorella went to slice at Ari's neck, but before she could, Varr pulled the Jedi out into safety.

"B######!" Sorella screamed.

She launched a flurry of Force lightning towards Varr, which he blocked with the Force.

"Let your hatred die." He said.

Varr slowly walked forward, pushing the lightning towards Adrianna.

"NO!" She shrieked.

She launched Force lightning with her other hand, but to her surprise, Varr was still only using one hand to push back her lightning.

"WHAT?!"

Varr pushed forward, causing an explosion of electricity to erupt in Sorella's face, causing her to fly back into a large rock.

"Can you now see how the darkness flees from the light?" Questioned Varr.

Adrianna panted heavily.

"It's never too late to change sides." Continued Varr, reaching out his hand.

Abruptly, a blaster bolt slammed into Varr's side. Bossk walked out from his hiding with four other Trandoshan hunters, all aiming their weapons at Demetrius as he activated his green lightsaber.

"Empress S-S-Sorella, I have come to your res- ACK!"

Bossk flew back as Adrianna blasted him with her signature red Force lightning. Demetrius dashed forward and swung his weapon, causing a gust of the Force to knock back the four Trandoshan hunters. Varr held his side, struggling to survive. Adrianna fell down into her lover.

"BABY!" She shouted, staring into Varr's eyes.

She moved his hand and rested her palm on his wound. She focused on the Force, attempting to heal Varr.

"COME ON! IT'S NOT WORKING!"

"Shhhhh… calm… down…"

Varr was fading from life to death. Adrianna breathed heavily, calming herself to a point of peace. Slowly, Varr's wound began to heal and his energy was soon restored.

"IT WORKED! I DID IT!"

Adrianna lunged in and kissed her lover. Varr pushed Adrianna down and held her tightly.

"I wish we could have that…" Mumbled Demetrius.

"Shut up." She replied, sitting on the ground.

Adrianna stood up from Varr, and she pulled him up with the Force.

"We need to get the blast out of here." Said Varr sternly.

"The _Csandaxus_ is nearby, we can-" A flash grenade flew in the midst of them, "WHAT THE-"

Demetrius felt a strong being pounce onto his back.

_**OCK!**_

Bossk was tackling the Jedi, attempting to strangle him.

"I CAN'T SEE!" Shouted Varr as he slung his arm about, gusting the trees with the Force.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Screamed Adrianna, falling to the ground.

Ari focused on the Force, seeking to locate Bossk. She could barely see; she could hear only the echoing sound of far off screams. The sounds of struggling slowly came to her ears, her sight was reappearing slightly. Demetrius was going to **die**. All she could do was let the Force guide her. She reached out her arm towards the direction of the rustling, doing her best to keep her cool.

"DIE, SCU- OCK!"

Bossk rolled to the ground dead. Ari had snapped his neck with the Force.

"You really do love me!" Shouted Demetrius, catching his breath.

"I wouldn't let you die such a dishonorable death." Replied Ari, smirking as she did so.

"Let's make our way back to the _Csandaxus_." Suggested Varr, rubbing his eyes.

"I couldn't agree more." Replied Demetrius.

Grand Admiral Thrax stood, firing his weapon at oncoming Trandoshan hunters. He looked up to see two Third Order troop carriers. The shuttles dropped down several Third Order Inquisitor troopers. Out from each shuttle jumped out one of Ridor's personal Orbitarian guards. The two armored men activated their double-bladed lightsabers.

"Find the Jedi, destroy them." Commanded Supreme Leader Ridor.

The Inquisitor troopers fired upon the Chiss soldiers, killing several of them.

"Just what I needed, more of them." Said Thrax, "Men! Fall back!"

Thrax and the remainder of his men charged towards the _Csandaxus_, preparing for retreat. Thrax's men fell one by one as the Inquisitor troopers sniped them down.

"Kazon, track down the Jedi." Ordered Ridor through his subspace transceiver.

"It shall be done, lord Ridor." Replied the tracker of the Crimson Shadow.

Kazon activated his scanner and ran throughout the swampy ground. He fired his A85-3 Rapid-fire Blaster Rifle at any nearby retreating Resistance forces. After some more running, he stooped down beside a tree. He had discovered the location of the Jedi.

"The Jedi have been found, lord Ridor."

"Excellent work, Kazon."

Grand Admiral Thrax continued sprinting towards the _Csandaxus_, but suddenly, Ignock jumped out and stabbed Thrax with his Magna staff. Thrax fell to the ground, but before Ignock could kill him, Navon, who was hovering with just one of his rocket boots, sniped him down from above. Navon nodded his head, and afterward, he launched his grapple wire towards Thrax, wrapping around his torso.

"Oh, my…" Murmured Thrax, holding onto his signature Grand Admiral's hat.

Navon blasted off, Thrax slinging around behind him.

"BOUNTY HUNTER!" Ridor screamed.

He used the Force to yank Navon back towards his direction. Navon flew around in the air uncontrollably.

"Come on… come on…" He mumbled.

Navon gained control and quickly flew back towards the _Csandaxus_.

"Move forward! We must destroy the Jedi!" Shouted the angered Ridor.

Throughout the jungle, massive explosions of fire erupted. Ridor was using the Force to cause the explosions. The massive bursts of flames devoured many Resistance soldiers who were attempting to retreat.

_***AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!***_

Ridor marched forward with his men. He looked over to see Kazon nearby.

"**Jedi**…" He mumbled.

Nicopau Dilldri sat outside near the _Csandaxus_. He held his head to cease the throbbing pain.

"Come on! Come on!" Shouted Navon, motioning his hand for the survivors to retreat into the flagships.

"Nico!" Shouted Ari, rushing towards the Nikto Jedi's direction.

She rested her hand upon his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"He… he… he's strong… in the dark side…" He mumbled.

The image of Ridor slaughtering Resistance survivors appeared in Nicopau's head. The pain and suffering that he felt were unbearable.

"NO!" He screamed, falling to the ground.

He held himself above the ground as he panted heavily. His eyes were wide as he tried to catch his breath.

"I must face him." He said, still staring at the ground.

"What?" Asked Ari.

"You won't make it in time. Besides, it is my duty as a Jedi Knight to fight off the Sith, and that is exactly what I am going to do."

Nicopau stood to his feet, equipping his weapon

"You can't defeat him on your own! You'll die!" Ari shouted.

"That's a reality that I am willing to accept."

Nicopau turned towards Ari's direction, and she dashed towards him, hugging him tightly. She began to weep upon his chest.

"Hey old man." Said Demetrius, walking towards Nicopau.

Nicopau shook his friend's hand.

"Your sacrifice shall not be forgotten." Said Demetrius passionately.

"The Sith cannot thrive any longer. I must do what must be done. You reminded me of that, Demetrius." Nicopau replied sternly.

Demetrius patted Nicopau's shoulder, smiled, and walked off. As Nicopau walked off to face Ridor, Varr stopped him for a moment.

"May the Force be with you." Varr said encouragingly.

"I feel that I am not the only one making sacrifices here." Nicopau replied.

"Yeah…"

_***POW - POW - POW***_

Blaster fire came out from the trees as the Inquisitor troopers closed in on their prey.

"It is time." Mumbled Nicopau to himself, activating his purple lightsaber.

He used the Force to unleash a powerful Force push, knocking all of the troopers back. Kazon rolled out from his hiding and readied to fire at Nicopau, but before he had the chance to, he was killed by the Jedi's Force crush. Nicopau dashed towards Supreme Leader Ridor's Orbitarian guards, deflecting any oncoming blaster bolts coming his way. As one of the guards swung his double-bladed swinging lightsaber, Nicopau slid under the attack, slicing the guard in half. The bold Jedi engaged in combat with the second guard. The guard attempted to intimidate Nicopau with his spinning blades, but after the guard went in for an attack, Nicopau rammed his purple blade into the overconfident guard's heart.

"Jedi!" Shouted Ridor.

Nicopau dodged forward and clashed blades with the fearsome Sith lord. Ridor continuously slammed his blade down onto Nicopau's; the Jedi struggled to keep us his energy. Ridor swung his weapon intensely, slicing down trees as he did so. Nicopau rolled out of the crashing trees' way. He continued to block the attacks Ridor continued to give him. Nicopau gave a last effort to strike down Ridor, slashing his weapon at him viscously, but Ridor was able to dodge the attacks.

"WEAK!" Ridor slammed his blade down onto Nicopau's purple beam of hope.

"Prepare for departure!" Shouted Grand Admiral Thrax.

All of the survivors had made their way onto the _Csandaxus_ and the _Illusion_, all for except Varr and Adrianna.

"Come on!" Lauren screamed as she stood at the Chiss flagship's entrance.

"Come with me. Escape from the grasp of the Third Order." Varr insisted.

Adrianna looked back as Ridor overpowered Nicopau. She breathed fiercely, as she knew she had not much time left to survive.

"I… I…" She murmured.

Varr touched her face.

"You know what you need to do…" He said softly.

Ridor once again slammed his blade onto Nicopau's. The Jedi was losing his strength; he could not make it much longer. Finally, Ridor knocked the weapon out from Nicopau's hands. The Nikto Jedi looked up at his opponent as he fell onto his knees.

"You are scared of losing something; of failing someone. That is why your hatred consumes you." Those were the last words of the wise Jedi.

"DIE!" Ridor screamed.

The Sith lord struck down diagonally, cutting the Jedi into two.

"NICO!"

Ari Selvan, who was watching from the _Csandaxus's_ window, fell to the ground as she wept uncontrollably. Demetrius rested his palm upon Ari's back as a tear rolled from his eye. Even he, the courageous Jedi, could not help but partake in sorrow with Ari.

"SISTER!" Ridor shouted.

He reached out with the Force, freezing her every movement. Varr looked back at Lauren; he began to panic.

"LAST CHANCE!" Lauren hollered.

"I'll be back." Varr promised his lover.

He ran off into the _Csandaxus_ after Lauren. The door closed and the _Csandaxus_ flew into the sky, the _Illusion_ following after it. Ridor watched as the flagships flew off.

"Did you possibly think that you could leave me?" Asked Ridor, walking up to his sister.

Adrianna felt the need to cry, but she could not; she was still frozen by her brother that she had once loved so dearly…

"If we lose this battle, the galaxy dies with us."

_**Follow on Instagram: riseofthethirdorderofficial**_


	5. Battle at Randavas

**Division IV: Battle at Randavas**

Randavas: the primary Third Order ground base. Randavas was built on the planet of Mankallan, a mountainous planet in the mid rim often covered with fog. Above Randavas was the massive flagship known as the _Juggernaut_. The flagship housed the information of a top-secret Third Order production site, where Supreme Leader Ridor was looking over top-secret operations. The previous supreme leader of the Third Order, Evandor Snoke, had only a few ground bases built for his empire, as he primarily used flagships. Director Jox Krennic knew that the Resistance needed to retrieve the map to the top-secret production site. However, there was something else awaiting the Resistance on Randavas, a long-gone **captain**…

General Norvis stormed into the interrogation room with two Third Order Shock troopers.

"Your old allies have returned, captain, the Resistance has attacked Trandosha." Norvis informed the captive captain.

"So they've found a way…" The captain murmured, hanging from a magnetic containment field.

General Norvis equipped a Magna staff and walked up to the hanging captain.

"What is going on, captain?" Norvis asked as he activated the weapon.

"I have no idea."

Norvis electrocuted the captain.

"Tell me now!"

_**AAAAAAAGGGGGGGH!**_

Director Jox Krennic appeared on Grand Admiral Thrax's subspace transceiver.

"I know what we need to invade next." Said Krennic.

"And what is that, Director?" Asked Thrax as he scratched his chin.

"The Third Order base of Randavas. The flagship there is home to some top-secret information."

"And what information are you talking about, exactly?"

"I have no idea. I'm talking about the Third Order's most secretive operation. They're hiding something extremely important, and I can retrieve that information."

"Can you, now?"

"Positively."

"What flagship are you speaking of?"

"It's a Mandator VIII, they call it the _Juggernaut_. Snoke had some big shot Third Order admiral put in charge of it."

"So what exactly is your plan breaking into this flagship? I would assume the Third Order now has a massive target placed on your head."

"You're probably right. I can disguise myself as a Death trooper and take my men into the ship. If anything goes wrong, I'm going to need your assistance."

"Alright, I'll set course to Mankallan."

"The planet has a shield, I'll be able to get down to the base in my Third Order shuttle."

"Roger that."

"The _Illusion_ will be able to cloak our flagships. The cloak put on your flagship will be weaker, but it will suffice. Attack **only** if necessary."

The transmission ended.

Ari Selvan sat alone in one of the _Csandaxus's_ comfort chambers. Interrupting the silence, Demetrius Maloff entered the room.

"Are you doing alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Ari replied softly.

"I brought you a cup of coffee."

"Thank you."

Ari took to the mug from Demetrius.

"We have a new mission." Said Demetrius, sitting beside Ari.

"And what may that be?" Ari asked after taking a sip of her steaming hot coffee.

"The Third Order director is going to break into a flagship on Mankallan."

"Really?" Ari took another sip, "And what's our role in that?"

"Our flagships are here for backup."

Demetrius rested his hand on Ari's back.

"I feel your pain. I feel every last inch of your suffering. Why won't you let me in?" Demetrius asked moving closer to Ari's face.

"Last time I let someone into my thoughts… he **abandoned** me."

Ari began to tear up.

"You're not talking about Nico, are you?" Demetrius asked concerningly.

"I can't take this anymore." Ari wiped the tears from her eyes.

"We're in this together. I'll give my life for you when the time comes, that is my promise unto you."

"You don't understand. I'm tired of people giving up their lives for me."

Demetrius sighed.

The _Csandaxus_ and the _Illusion_ zoomed into hyperspace.

"Activate the cloak!" Shouted Krennic.

"But sir! It's too risky!"

"NOW!"

The _Illusion_ activated its cloak. At that moment, the _Illusion_ and the _Csandaxus_ became completely invisible to the human eye.

"Woo!" Shouted Krennic, slinging his fist into the air.

The officials aboard the flagship clapped and cheered.

Supreme Leader Ridor's TIE Frighter stormed into the atmosphere of Mankallan. He was not the only individual aboard the starfighter, however, as his sister was seated just behind him.

"Never again, will you try to abandon me." Said Ridor.

Adrianna began to cry silently to herself. Supreme Leader Ridor landed his starfighter. Shortly afterward, two Third Order officers welcomed Ridor as he and his sister exited the TIE Frighter.

"Greetings Supreme Leader Ridor." One said as they both entered into a short bow.

"What brings you to Randavas?" Asked the other.

"I am here to see General Norvis." Replied Ridor.

"Captain Vangotta claims to have no knowledge of the futile plans of the Resistance. We have tried our best efforts, Supreme Leader."

"I will find what we need."

Ridor walked directly in front of the hanging captain.

"I see you are giving your best effort, Captain Vangotta. General Norvis was willing to waste his time dealing with you." Said Ridor.

"My efforts are not in vain, monster." The captain gibed.

"Humorous."

Ridor moved his open palm in front of Ryan's face.

"Where are the plans at, Vangotta?"

Ridor searched through the captain's mind. He found memories of his beloved wife, Lauren. He traveled through memories of the Battle of Utapau. He searched the memory of the captain's time spent on Kalee.

"Nothing." Ridor lowered his arm, freeing Ryan's mind.

"I told you I knew nothing…" Ryan passed out.

"Let us kill this scumbag now, lord Ridor." Suggested Norvis with exciting energy.

"No, the Resistance will come for him. Krennic will lead them here, I know that he will."

"They'll come, either way, lord Ridor."

Ridor shoved Norvis against the wall with the Force.

"I need him alive!"

The two flagships of the reborn Resistance exited hyperspace. Varr Dynal stared down at the gray planet, taking in the mountainous ridges.

"She's here." He mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Navon Zax.

"Adrianna, she is here."

"What's that supposed to mean for us?" Navon asked once again.

"I need to get down on that planet!" Varr charged out of the room.

"Excellent." Navon remarked.

Lauren elbowed Navon harshly.

"Grand Admiral Thrax, I need to speak with the director." Said Varr, entering the Grand Admiral's quarters.

"And why is that?" Asked Thrax.

"Because my joy and happiness are down there!"

"I understand. Not really, but you get the idea."

Director Jox Krennic appeared on Thrax's subspace transceiver.

"What is it, Grand Admiral?" Asked the director.

"I have someone who would like to speak with you."

"I need to get down with you on that planet!" Shouted Varr.

"Who the h### is this buffoon?!" Shouted Krennic.

"This is Varr Dynal, he was previously an apprentice of Darth Ridor." Informed Thrax.

"Why do you need down there?!"

"If I don't go down to the planet, I'll have no purpose in living."

Krennic facepalmed.

"Fine, but I'm not taking ANYONE else!"

The transmission ended.

"Best of luck, Dynal." Encouraged the grand admiral.

"The Force will guide me." Replied Varr.

Krennic boarded his shuttle with his Death trooper bodyguards. The shuttle flew into the _Csandaxus's_ main hangar.

"Get in!" Shouted Krennic.

Varr jumped inside the shuttle.

The Third Order shuttle flew towards the entrance leading inside the planet.

"ID?" Asked the operator.

"85472." Replied the shuttle pilot.

"Proceed."

The shuttle flew into the skies of Mankallan.

"We made it in." Said Krennic, my pilot is going to drop you off on a nearby cliffside."

"Alright. This means a lot, how can I repay you?" Responded Varr, preparing for the drop-off."

"Don't get me caught." Krennic replied sarcastically.

Varr chuckled nervously. The shuttle flew by a nearby cliffside and Varr and jumped out from the shuttle, clinging onto the side of the mountain. Afterward, the shuttle flew off towards the _Juggernaut_. The massive Mandator VIII loomed over Randavas. Snoke had kept top secret information there, considering that the _Supremacy III_ was a functioning capital city.

"We're approaching the main hangar, director." Informed the pilot.

"Acknowledged." Krennic replied.

The shuttle flew into the main hangar. Krennic quickly put on a set of Death trooper armor, giving him an elaborate disguise. Once the shuttle had landed, two Shock troopers approached. Out from the hangar walked five Third Order Death troopers.

"What brings you here, gentlemen?" Asked one of the Shock troopers.

Krennic spoke in an uninterpretable language. Only the Death troopers were trained to speak in this language.

"Top secret business, probably." Added the other Shock trooper.

"Yeah, we probably shouldn't bother them."

Varr Dynal slid down the mountainside, cutting down any Mountain troopers that he came across. He was using Luke Skywalker's green lightsaber, the one that Adrianna had given him.

"There! Jedi!"

The Mountain troopers fired their weapons, but Varr deflected the bolts right back into their torsos.

Adrianna's eyes shot wide open as she fell to the ground. Ridor placed his hand upon her forehead.

"**Scavenger**…"

Adrianna passed out.

"Summon Commander Phaedra." Commanded Ridor.

"Right away, lord Ridor." Replied Norvis.

In just a matter of minutes, Commander Phaedra walked into the room.

"Supreme Leader." She said, bowing before Ridor.

"Varr Dynal has betrayed. Find him, and **kill** him."

Phaedra was shocked.

"As you wish, Supreme Leader."

Phaedra exited the room.

"There are enemy ships nearby. Scan your surroundings." Ordered Ridor over his subspace transceiver.

"It shall be done immediately, Supreme Leader." Replied Lieutenant Landel.

The operators aboard the shield station searched for nearby cloaked flagships. Surely enough, an enemy flagship appeared in their scanners.

"Supreme Leader, we have discovered one cloaked enemy flagship."

"Disable them. Afterward, send them a transmission telling them to come down to Randavas. I have an **offer** for them."

The Legacy-class Star Destroyers surrounding the shield station fired several stun blasts towards the direction of the detected cloaked enemy flagships. The _Csandaxus_ appeared out of the cloaking. The _Illusion's_ cloak was strong enough to protect it from detection.

"Oh, dear…" Mumbled Thrax to himself.

A transmission appeared on Thrax's subspace transceiver.

"This Lieutenant Landel of the Third Order. Supreme Leader Ridor has requested that you meet him at Randavas. He has an offer for you that you may take much joy in."

The transmission ended. Thrax sighed as he exited his quarters.

Navon Zax and Lauren Vangotta were busy playing an intense match of Dejarik until they were interrupted by the sounds of the stun blasts slamming into the sides of the _Csandaxus_.

"That can't be good." Said Navon, his creature killing Lauren's final player.

"They've found us…"

Lauren stood up from the table holding her head.

"I CAN'T DIE! I'M NOT-"

"Calm down! They're not acting hostile!" Navon looked over at the Legacy-class Star Destroyers, "They're up to something…"

Grand Admiral Thrax entered the room.

"Ridor wants me at Randavas. He claims to have an offer that we may take much joy in, to quote the words of the lieutenant that informed me of this." Said Thrax.

"It's a trap! IT'S D##### TRAP!" Lauren screamed.

"They would just kill us right here if they really wanted to." Navon stood to his feet, "This is no trap, they're trying to bribe us into doing something."

"I do not mean to sound as if I am a terrible host, but I pray that you will be joining me at Randavas." Interrupted Thrax.

"What about the Jedi? Are they coming with us?" Asked Navon, equipping his 94-8GC Advanced Blaster Rifle.

"Ridor will kill them. I am going to keep them safe. I truly was forced into taking that responsibility." Replied Thrax.

"Alright."

"The three of us and two Chiss soldiers is all that we will need." Thrax chuckled, we would not want to appear as a threat."

"I suppose that you are right."

"Well, let's get a move on then." Added Lauren.

Varr continued to slice down the Mountain troopers standing in his path. He looked up into the sky as Grand Admiral Thrax's personal shuttle flew down towards Randavas.

"What is going on here?" Asked Varr to himself.

_***POW***_

Varr quickly moved his lightsaber behind him, deflecting a laser bolt into the heart of the Mountain trooper who had attempted to kill him. Thrax's white and blue shuttle landed on landing pad seven. Thrax and the other four with him departed from the shuttle. Third Order Shock troopers aimed their E-27 Blaster Rifles at the adversaries' heads. Supreme Leader Ridor and Empress Sorella paced towards Thrax and the others. Hundreds of Mountain troopers surrounded the area where the conversation was about to commence. A Third Order shuttle landed nearby and out from it came two Riot-control troopers, who were dragging something very important.

"RYAN!" Lauren screamed.

She charged towards her husband as fast as her legs could carry her. Thrax aimed his weapon to fire a stun bolt at Lauren, but he was cut short as Navon Zax kicked the rifle out from his hands.

"What the h### are you doing?!" Shouted Navon, aiming his blaster rifle at Thrax's head.

"I cannot have your friend blowing this highly important mission."

Lauren fell to her knees before Ryan, kissing his lips.

"I thought you were dead!" She said energetically as she hugged Ryan's neck.

"Lauren…" Ryan murmured.

General Norvis walked out of the base with twenty Third Order Death troopers.

"The rebels turning on themselves. Pitiful. Weak. That is the fate of all rebellions. They will eventually rebel against themselves." Said Ridor demeaningly.

Navon turned to Ridor.

"We meet again, bounty hunter."

"B######." Remarked Navon.

The Riot-control troopers dropped Ryan to the ground.

"There is more to this offer than your lieutenant was leading onto, I assume?" Questioned Thrax.

"You are correct in your assumption, Grand Admiral Thrax."

"Well, what is it, crack shot?" Navon once again remarked.

"I am offering you Captain Ryan Vangotta, the famed captain of the Resistance. He truly is a fearless warrior, that is certain. But as you have suspected, I expect something from you as well. Either you will tell me the location of Director Jox Krennic, or I will execute the captain before your very eyes." Replied Supreme Leader Ridor.

Lauren stared into Ryan's eyes.

"No… F###### NO! I'M NOT LEAVING HIM!" Lauren screamed as tears poured down her face.

"Your decision, Grand Admiral." Reminded Ridor.

"You're disgusting." Added Navon, speaking of the Sith lord.

Thrax looked down at Lauren as she rested upon her husband.

Varr Dynal looked down from a nearby rock.

"Adrianna…" He whispered joyfully.

***POW POW POW POW***

A multitude of laser bolts flew towards Varr. Quickly, he used the Force to create a Force barrier around himself. The raging red firepower crashed into the barrier.

"Keep firing!" Shouted Squad Leader Dravox.

The Third Order Enforcer squad kept firing upon Varr's barrier. Dravox was trained to not care about anyone, even someone who had assisted him in the past. Varr grunted as he strained to protect himself. His barrier was quickly dissipating. Suddenly, the Third Order Enforcers were smoked with blaster bolts. Squad Leader Dravox turned around to see Commander Phaedra, her G-89 Heavy Blasts Rifle aimed at his chest.

"Commander, what the h### are you doing?" Questioned Dravox.

"Varr is our ally!" Phaedra shouted.

"Traitorous scu-" Phaedra fired a blaster bolt into Dravox, cutting him off.

Varr stood to his feet.

"Come with me." He said.

"I cannot do such a thing, my allegiance is to the Third Order." She replied.

"I understand… thank you for your help."

"Don't stress over it."

Director Jox Krennic and his Death troopers paced through the _Juggernaut_. They entered an elevator and traveled up the control room, the room on the massive flagship. After they arrived, they entered the control room and fired upon the Third Order officers. Four mysterious maroon-armored Stormtroopers turned around and fired at Krennic and his men. Krennic's Death troopers shot down all of the officers and afterward fired at the mysterious troopers. In a deadly gun battle, all of the Death troopers and the unidentifiable troopers were killed. The black chair with maroon trimming spun around. Out of the right chair arm, a red blaster bolt was fired, searing Krennic's knee.

"AAAGH!" Krennic screamed as he fell to the ground.

A grappling device was then launched from the chair, yanking off Krennic's helmet. Krennic looked up to see a well-kept man, wearing maroon clothing, seated on the chair. His purple robes with gold trim rested over him, signifying his importance. The man was none other than Supreme Admiral Hardin, who was previously third in command of the Third Order back when Snoke was still Supreme Leader.

"Who are you?" Asked Krennic, breathing heavily as he bit his lip.

"I am Supreme Admiral Hardin. Very few men know of my existence." Replied the mysterious figure.

"I've never heard of you in all my years in the Third Order."

"That is correct, Director Jox Krennic, I hold the knowledge of many mysteries unraveled by no other mortal man."

"I could care less."

Krennic aimed his E-11D Blaster Rifle at Hardin. He fired the weapon, but to his surprise, the laser bolt passed through the Supreme Admiral and hit the chair. Sparkles overcame the Supreme Admiral's seat, and the Supreme Admiral himself had vanished just before flashing red, having no harm dealt with him at all.

"What the-"

The chair had shot a red crackle of electricity towards Krennic, thrusting him to the back of the room. Krennic pulled himself across the floor, panting heavily as he did so.

"Argh- come on… come… on…"

Krennic pulled himself up from the floor, looking down at the screen in front of him. He swiped through several interesting files, but soon, one caught his eyes.

"Operation Walker…" Mumbled Krennic, "Production held on Sullust at the volcanic battleground."

"Time is running out, Grand Admiral." Said Ridor.

Fog overcame the area as to imply a certain unfortunate fate.

Empress Sorella turned to her brother, "These measures are quite extre-"

Adrianna was lifted from the ground; she was being strangled by Ridor's Force choke. Varr was looking at what was happening. His painful vexation overcame him as he fell to the ground. He could not bear to feel Adrianna's suffering. Ridor activated his double-bladed red lightsaber and tossed it being Thrax and Navon. Thrax closed his eyes briefly as Ridor's rampant saber cut down the Chiss soldiers, their remains falling to the ground, bumping into Thrax.

"D### you, Ridor." He mumbled.

Demetrius woke up from a deep sleep. He was panting heavily; sweat rolled intensely down his forehead.

"Ari! Ari!" He shouted, nudging the woman next to him.

Ari rolled over and looked at Demetrius.

"W-w-what… is… it?" She asked, still half asleep.

"I feel a deep vexation, something like never before!" Demetrius cried out as he held Ari's face tightly.

Demetrius stood and ran out of the comfort chamber. He charged into the control room frantically.

"I've felt a great disturbance in the Force, our men are in danger down there!" He shouted.

"We have orders to not fire upon the Star Destroyers."

"I don't give a s### what your blasted orders are, FIRE AT THOSE STAR DESTROYERS!" Demetrius screamed, pointing his finger towards the nearest Legacy-class Star Destroyer.

"I cannot do tha-" _**swoosh**_

The Chiss operative was sliced in two by Demetrius's green lightsaber. The two pieces of his body fell to the floor.

"Firing the main cannon…"

The advanced cannon fired at the nearest Star Destroyer, completely destroying its command station. The blue laser passed through and struck into the side of another Star Destroyer.

"DEPLOY THE FLEET!"

"Fire at the shield generator!"

"Firing at the shield generator…"

The advanced cannon rotated and launched another powerful blue laser, this time towards the shield generator. The laser destroyed a chunk of the shield station, taking out the generator along with it. Slowly, the shield shut down over the entire planet.

"That's how it's done!" Shouted Demetrius, clapping his hands together.

Hundreds of Third Order starfighters stormed towards the _Csandaxus_.

"Alright, let's handle those starfighters now!" Demetrius ordered.

The fleet of the _Csandaxus_ deployed, engaging fire with the Third Order starfighters.

Krennic looked up through the window in front of him, seeing slight shades of blue and red.

"Deploy the fleet." Ordered Krennic through over his subspace transceiver.

The pilots aboard the _Illusion_ readied themselves and flew out from the main hangar. They flew out from nothingness, startling the enemy pilots.

"WHAT THE HE- AAAAAGGH!" A Third Order pilot was shot down.

Starfighters of all kinds were destroyed, the debris falling into the atmosphere of Mankallan.

"THERE IS A FLAGSHIP OUT THERE THAT IS UNDETECTED!" Shouted Lieutenant Landel.

"Lieutenant, we can not detect anything!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

Down below, Supreme Leader Ridor glanced into the sky to see the debris falling towards them, and along with that, an entire Legacy-class Star Destroyer.

"WHAT?! STOP THEM!" Ridor shouted.

"Two Legacy-class Star Destroyers at Mankallan immediately." Ordered Norvis over his subspace transceiver.

"THEY'RE TAKING DOWN OUR FORCES, WE NEED REINFORCEMENTS!" Shouted Lieutenant Landel.

The Third Order starfighters were falling one by one.

"General Norvis, deploy the missile cruiser." Commanded Ridor.

"Prepare the Tyrant-class Missile Cruiser."

A massive flagship arose from beyond the mountains surrounding Randavas. Ridor threw Adrianna back against the side of a cliff.

"DIE!" Screamed Ridor.

He tossed his lightsaber towards the direction of Captain Ryan Vangotta.

"Great…" Mumbled Navon.

The bounty hunter activated his rocket boots and launched himself in front of the captain, catching the lightsaber hilt.

"I'll be taking this, bas-" _**BOOM**_

Navon slammed into the shuttle that was previously carrying Captain Ryan Vangotta. Ridor had severely injured the bounty hunter with a Force explosion, a combustion of fire caused by Force energy.

"B######!" Lauren screamed.

She stood and repeatedly fired her L5-DR7 Blaster Pistol at Ridor. The Sith lord quickly pulled is lightsaber into his grip, and instantly began to deflect the oncoming blaster bolts. Grand Admiral Thrax picked up his blaster rifle and sniped down the Riot-control troopers before they could kill Lauren. The Death troopers prepared to fire upon Lauren and Thrax, but suddenly, a green lightsaber sliced through all twenty of them. The hilt returned to the hands of none other than Varr Dynal. The Mountain troopers surrounding the base fired their weapons down at Lauren, Ryan, and Thrax. Varr jumped behind Ridor, and as he threw his fist down, a massive gust of the Force flew out from the no-longer Sith. Everything in front of him was thrown back, and along with that, all of the blaster bolts flying towards the base flew back against the mountainside. The fog became so strong that the Mountain troopers could no longer see their targets. Ridor rolled violently across the rocky ground, rolling over several large stones.

"SCAVENGER!"

Ridor stood and tossed his double-bladed red lightsaber over in Varr's direction. Varr lowered his head and torso as he heard the turbulent weapon fly over him, and afterward, he heard a strong blowing of the wind as he flew to the ground. Ridor dashed forward, jumping to catch the hilt, then slamming his weapon down to kill Varr. Quickly, Varr used the Force to keep Ridor's weapon away from his face.

"You cannot stop what I have accomplished!" Shouted the furious Sith.

"Maybe not…" Varr was straining to keep Ridor's red blade of death from his face, "But I can stop you…"

At that moment, Varr gave one last burst of energy, shoving Ridor back with the Force. The Sith lord flew out of sight and into the deep fog, and with that, Varr pulled Adrianna's lifeless body towards him. His palms pressured onto her scarred face as he breathed uncontrollably.

"Sweetheart! Listen to me! I can sense that your soul is still in your body. I know you are there."

**Adrianna walked through a creek brimming with beautiful spark bugs. She recognized the area as where her father would take her after supper time. Native species of fish swam in the slightly murky water. The air was cool and fresh. The leaves were bristling in the wind. She felt a sense of calmness, relaxation, just like she did back on Felucia. But there was something missing: her father. She looked around frantically but she could not see him.**

"**DADDY! DADDY!"**

"**Daddy is here."**

**A horrid, twisted figure walked out from the trees. He wore clothing of green cloth and the helmet on his head was made of wood. In his left hand was a lightsaber hilt that Adrianna knew of quite well. Adrianna instantly recognized the figure. It was Snoke.**

"**NO!"**

**Snoke reached forward, pulling Adrianna to him with the Force. Her face landed in his right palm.**

"**Do you not remember? I raised you, my child." Snoke said in a calming tone.**

**Tears poured down Adrianna's cheeks.**

"**I do." She replied softly.**

"_**BABY!"**_

"**What?"**

**Adrianna peered into Snoke's blue eyes. Slowly, his face became that of Varr Dynal's. Adrianna gasped abruptly; she was filled with shock and terror.**

"VARR!" Adrianna screamed.

Her awakening was met with Varr's kiss. Adrianna pushed his face away.

"What is it?" Varr asked, disappointed that Adrianna did not accept his kiss.

"Snoke… Snoke!" She shouted.

"Snoke is dead."

"You don't understand!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You… you… you **are** Snoke."

Varr was filled with confusion.

"Snoke's weapon belongs to you!" Adrianna continued.

"It's been several months since I've last wielded that weapon!"

"You don't get it… we are doing exactly what Snoke had planned for us to do!"

Demetrius Maloff stood in the _Csandaxus's_ control station, holding his head.

"Varr needs us down there! Take the ship down to Randavas!" The Jedi shouted.

"Are you crazy?!" We can't do tha-"

"WE'RE DOING IT!?"

Demetrius reached out with Force and began to pilot the _Csandaxus_ down into Mankallan's atmosphere.

"What the h###?!"

The massive flagship turned and barreled down towards the planet. It passed through the atmosphere and was heading towards Randavas at an increasingly fast speed. The _Csandaxus_ flew past the _Juggernaut_ and then over by the mountainside crawling with hundreds of Mountain troopers. Demetrius switched arms and used the Force to activate a side bombardment onto the mountainside.

"Woohoo!" Demetrius shouted as the Mountain troopers were incinerated by the oncoming turbo-laser cannon fire.

Director Jox Krennic appeared on the _Csandaxus's_ primary subspace transceiver.

"I am transferring the top-secret Third Order information to you now." Informed the injured Krennic.

"Roger that." Replied Demetrius.

"We have received the file!" Shouted a Chiss operative.

"And whatever you do, don't destroy the _Juggernaut_!" Krennic shouted.

"I'll try not to." Replied Demetrius sarcastically.

Krennic rolled his eyes and ended the transmission. The director then looked over at the massive Tyrant-class Missile Cruiser rising from behind the mountainside.

"Blast." He mumbled.

"Let's give 'em h###!" Shouted Demetrius, using the Force to pilot the _Csandaxus_ over beside the massive missile cruiser.

The lowest deck of the _Csandaxus_ slammed into the top of the mountainside, causing the flagship to shake about turbulently. Chiss operatives flew across the room, but Demetrius was able to use the Force to maintain his stance. The director looked down at the _Csandaxus_.

"What in God's name are they doing?!" He shouted.

Krennic appeared on the subspace transceiver once again.

"WHAT THE H### ARE YOU DOING?! THAT IS A MISSILE CRUISER!" Krennic screamed.

"I have this under control!" Shouted Demetrius.

"D#####!" Krennic shouted, then ending the transmission.

Ari Selvan ran into the control room.

"What the f### is going on?!" She asked loudly.

The _Csandaxus_ stopped beside the Tyrant-class Missile Cruiser.

"I'm protecting the galaxy, that is what's going on!" Shouted back Demetrius.

Hundreds of shuttles flew out from the _Csandaxus's_ hangars; the Chiss Ascendancy knew enough to know that a broadside attack from a missile cruiser was guaranteed destruction. The Chiss operatives ran out of the control station in a frenzied panic.

"COME ON! STAY AND FIGHT!" Demetrius shouted angrily, "FINE! I'll just do this myself…"

He reached out with the Force and launched a broadside attack onto the missile cruiser.

"Launch the missiles."

"Affirmative."

The missile launchers of the Tyrant-class missile cruiser were raised and prepared to fire. Demetrius gave his best effort, but the broadside attack did rather small damage to the missile cruiser. Director Jox Krennic appeared on the subspace transceiver once again.

"You need to escape now! Your flagship is about to be destroyed!" Krennic shouted.

"I-I CANNOT LEAVE THE FILE!" Demetrius replied frantically.

"Transfer the file over to a nearby Mandator IX, there are many on Randavas that are not in current use."

Demetrius accessed the file.

_transfer_file_to_Mandator_number_112?_

Demetrius transferred the file.

"Now get the blast out of there!" Shouted Krennic.

The transmission ended.

"We need to go!" Ari shouted.

Demetrius looked over at the missile cruiser as it readied to launch its deadly arsenal.

"Blast it!" He hollered.

Ari dashed for the exit, Demetrius running behind her. The two both heard the distant shouts of Chiss operatives nearby.

"Here! Take the elevator!" Shouted Ari.

After they had walked in the door shut quickly. Ari looked over at Demetrius as she panted continuously.

"You think we'll make it?" She asked.

"I don't deserve… **to make it**…" Demetrius replied softly.

Ari fell to the ground and Demetrius tumbled against the wall as the missiles erupted onto the side of the _Csandaxus_.

"HOLY S###!" Ari screamed.

The elevator door opened.

"THE LAST SHUTTLE!" Ari continued, pointing at a Chiss shuttle preparing for departure.

Ari stood and charged for the shuttle.

_*in Sy Bysti*_ "I believe that is the last of them!"

Ari looked back to see Demetrius still lying inside the elevator.

"What are you doing?!" She shouted, tears welling up in her eyes.

Missiles continued to bombard the flagship; ash blew down into the secondary hangar.

"I'm the one who caused all of this. My end is here." Demetrius replied regretfully.

"COME WITH ME!"

"I ca-"

"DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Ari began to weep. Demetrius thought back to what Ari had told him about those that she loved leaving her. He knew what he had to do. Demetrius slowly stood to his feet and ran towards Ari.

"I won't leave you!" He shouted.

Ari looked over as the shuttle door began to close.

"WAIT!" She screamed.

The two Jedi ran as fast as they could, and just in the knick of time, Ari jumped into the shuttle, Demetrius making it in afterward. Ari quickly grabbed Demetrius, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you…" She mumbled through her tears.

Demetrius rubbed her back.

"I love you, Ari." Demetrius said as he moved her palms around her face.

Ari began to laugh joyfully.

"You've already proven that to me." She responded.

Ari leaned in and kissed Demetrius upon the lips. Director Jox Krennic appeared on every shuttle's subspace transceiver simultaneously.

"All surviving forces of the _Csandaxus_, escape to hangar five immediately. I repeat, escape to hangar five immediately. The hangar is just out by the mountainside. May the Force be with y-"

The transmission ended abruptly. Aboard the _Juggernaut_, Krennic looked up as the face of Lieutenant Landel appeared on the subspace transceiver. The lieutenant glanced down at the director, acknowledging his location.

"D###!" Shouted Krennic quickly blasting the transceiver with his DT-29 blaster pistol.

Ridor awoke to the sound of his subspace transceiver activating.

"Supreme Leader Ridor, we have discovered the location of Director Jox Krennic. He is currently aboard the _Juggernaut_." Said Lieutenant Landel.

Ridor realized what their plan must have been all along. He raised his fist towards his helmet.

"Destroy the _Juggernaut_… _***cough cough***_... immediately." Ridor replied slowly.

"What?! There is top secret information aboard that flagship! We can not allow it to be des-"

"The rebels are smarter than you believe, Lieutenant. The rebels have the information elsewhere."

Ridor heard the sound of multiple shuttles all flying towards one direction.

"I will handle the stragglers. Do as I command and destroy the _Juggernaut_."

"As you command, Supreme Leader."

The transmission ended with Landel's quick bow of respect.

Krennic looked over as the _Csandaxus_ was annihilated by the Tyrant's missiles. At that moment, he knew that his death was imminent. Krennic watched as the Tyrant-class missile cruiser accelerated forward, towards the stationary _Juggernaut_.

"Do not let my death be vanity, O LORD." Mumbled Krennic.

The missile cruiser's sharp nose crashed into the side of the _Juggernaut_, pushing it towards the nearby mountainside. Krennic rolled to the ground, slamming into a nearby control board. He stumbled to get to his feet, and as tired too, the _Juggernaut_ crashed into the side of the mountainside.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?! STOP THE ATTACK!" Shouted an admiral aboard the _Juggernaut_ over a transmission directed to the Tyrant-class missile cruiser.

"Direct orders from Supreme Leader Ridor." Replied the Tyrant's head admiral, "Your flagship has been corrupted by an invasion."

"Impossible! Our security is strong here! THE _JUGGERNAUT_ IS THE LOCATION OF THE MOST SECRETIVE THIRD ORDER INFORMATION IN EXISTENCE!"

"I understand. Your failure is laughable."

The transmission ended. The Tyrant-class missile cruiser accelerated even faster, destroy the peak of the mountain by force. Director Jox Krennic held tightly as he attempted to maintain his position.

"I never imagined- _**CRASH**__\- _that I would be dying for the Resistance." Murmured the Director.

At that moment, Krennic was violently hurled out through one of the _Juggernaut's _windows, and his marred body crashed to the rocky ground, snapping his neck instantly. The _Juggernaut_ began to crumble as it was broken in halves, and the two massive chunks of the flagship fell to the ground, the remainders being smashed by several tons of falling debris.

Demetrius Maloff and Ari Selvan looked out through the shuttle's dusty window as the debris from the mountain crashed down into the _Juggernaut_.

"He's… he's… **gone**." Mumbled Ari.

Demetrious comforted Ari by rubbing her back softly.

"Thank you for your sacrifice, Director." He said out of respect.

The two then looked down as bulky Chiss mechs flew from the jetpacks built into their back armor.

"What the h### are those things?" Asked Demetrious.

The highly advanced Chiss war mechs were not entirely complete, as Grand Admiral Thrax was still attempting to solve the puzzle of finishing his secret project. The mechs' weapon systems were not fully functional, but the mechs still had the ability to fly around from place to place if necessary. It was the built-in emergency fuel that Thrax had installed into the mechs in case a situation such as the destruction of the _Csandaxus_ would happen. And for Thrax, his precautions provided a satisfying result. The twenty-seven shuttles and the twelve mechs flew down towards hangar five, where the Mandator IX holding the top-secret Third Order information was resting. Hangar five served for flagships that were not currently being used by the Third Order, and Krennic knew that it was the best option for the survival of the Resistance.

Navon Zax rested against the side of a Third Order shuttle. He grabbed a can of bacta spray from his belt, and he sprayed the mist on the wound in his side. Once the can was empty, he tossed it to the side. He breathed heavily and stood to his feet.

"Navon!"

The once bounty hunter spun around quickly, aiming his advanced blaster rifle at where the voice came from. Varr Dynal walked out of the fog. He held out his palm towards Navon, causing him to not be able to fire his weapon.

"Do you want to kill me?" Asked Varr.

"No, but I have no choice."

"I left the Third Order, I am no longer a Sith, no longer an apprentice of Darth Ridor."

"How can I trust you?"

Varr activated his green lightsaber.

"I just rescued all of you. Ridor wants me dead."

Varr deactivated his weapon as Navon lowered his advanced blaster rifle. Varr turned and then looked back at Navon.

"I need your assistance." Insisted Varr.

"What is it?"

"I need you to take that shuttle and find Commander Phaedra. She had golden armor, you can't miss her."

"What for?"

"Because she's trapped and she wants an escape, and we're gonna' bring it to her."

Navon latched his advanced blaster rifle back onto his back.

"Alright." Said Navon, boarding the shuttle.

Varr and Adrianna watched as the shuttle flew off out of the fog.

"I do not trust him." Advised Adrianna, "If he was willing to kill you before, then he is willing to kill you again."

"Maybe you're right, but we have to give him another chance." Varr replied courteously.

Adrianna sighed in disappointment.

Two more Legacy-class Star Destroyers entered into the massive space battle going on over the planet of Mankallan. A fleet from each Star Destroyer flew out from the hangars and opened fire upon the fleet of the _Illusion_.

"THEY HAVE RECEIVED REINFORCEMENTS!"

"FALL BACK! FALL BACK!"

The tides had changed. The Third Order was now crushing the fleet of the _Illusion_.

Varr and Adrianna looked around through the heavy fog. They were searching for Thrax, Lauren, and the recently discovered Captain Ryan Vangotta. Varr used the Force to guide him, and soon, he saw Grand Admiral Thrax lying on the ground unconscious. Varr got down on one of his knees and felt Thrax's chest. The grand admiral suddenly awoke to the face of Varr.

"Are you alright?" The once-Sith asked.

"I am fine…" Replied Thrax, "Where are the others?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing…"

Approaching in the far-off distance, through the heavy fog, a red lightsaber neared the small group of three.

"Go and find the others, I have to confront my destiny." Said Varr, looking up tensely.

"I can't let you kill him!" Shouted Adrianna.

Varr and stood and held his lover tightly.

"I won't kill him… I can't kill him…" He assured her.

"Alright…" She mumbled as she caught her breath.

"Let the Force guide you. Take Grand Admiral Thrax with you."

"Let's get a move on, admiral."

"As you insist." The grand admiral replied, standing to his feet.

After Adrianna and Thrax and walked off, Varr activated his glowing green lightsaber and paced toward Ridor. The two met with each other and clashed blades through the ever-thickening fog.

"I know where the Resistance is heading. There is no hope for them and their pitiful movement." Mocked Ridor during a saber lock.

Varr swung his lightsaber and ended the short locking. Varr and Ridor clashed sabers several more times until they locked blades again.

"You'll have to get past me first." Varr claimed boldly.

Ridor activated the lower-half of his hilt and violently swung upwards. Varr barely blocked the swift surprise attack, and Ridor began to clash his weapon into Varr's even harder.

"I cannot be defeated! I will not let you take everything for me! **I shall not fail**!" Shouted Ridor angrily.

The Sith lord's rage was swelling up in him, and Varr could feel it brewing. He knew that he could not hold Ridor back for long; the raging armored figure was too much for him to handle.

"DIE JEDI!" Ridor screamed.

He slammed his blade down fiercely over and over again until Varr's hilt had finally fallen out from his grip. Varr took advantage of Ridor's rage and dashed out from the way of sudden death by Ridor's red blade.

"What?!" Ridor questioned loudly.

Ridor attempted launched a Force explosion where Varr was standing, but before he could kill him, Varr had dashed quickly out of the way.

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

Ridor dashed forward, his double-ended hilt in one hand, exposing his torso.

"Now, you realize that you have no idea how to wield your anger as a tool." Varr remarked.

Ridor growled as he continued to charge forward, but before he could swing at Varr, his opponent launched a barreling blast of Force lightning into his torso, and he flew back into the air. Varr continued to electrocute Ridor until he was out of reach, and once Varr had finished, Ridor pelted turbulently against the ground.

_**SCAVENGER!**_

Varr faintly heard Ridor's distorted scream. Dynal then used the Force to guide him back to Adrianna.

Commander Phaedra stood near a mountain top, drinking out from her small jug filled with water. She looked up as a Third Order shuttle approached her, landing upon the mountain. Navon Zax walked out of the shuttle.

"Varr said you needed an escape." Said Navon.

Phaedra smiled as she put her water jug away, then placing her golden helmet back over her head. She walked over towards Navon and the two briefly shook hands.

"Navon Zax." He said.

"Phaedra Valiance." Said she.

The Third Order forces continued to fight against the fleet of the _Illusion_. Hundreds of TIE's were knocked out from flight, making a massive graveyard of starfighters. The starfighters zoomed past each other, many of them engaging in deadly dogfights. Over time, however, the Third Order was able to push back Krennic's fleet.

"Bombard the invisible flagship. Find it out." Commanded Lieutenant Landel.

"Roger that."

The Third Order fired upon the flagship, and as expected, the _Illusion_ appeared out from its highly protective cloak.

"Ah, the flagship of Director Jox Krennic." Mumbled Landel.

Landel once again readied to give out another order.

"Destroy the flagship."

"Affirmative."

Navon Zax noticed all of the shuttles from the _Csandaxus_ heading over the mountainside.

"Where are they heading?" Asked Navon.

"Hangar five is just beyond that mountainside. More than likely they are seeking a new form of transportation." Replied Phaedra, resting her palm upon her helmet laid on the seat next to her.

"I'm going to drop you off with Varr."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to follow the Resistance."

"Alright. We'll meet you when we get there I presume?"

"Of course."

Navon looked down and noticed the green glare from Varr's lightsaber, shining out through the fog.

"There he is." Mumbled Navon to himself.

Navon piloted the shuttle near the ground.

"That's as close as you can get?" Asked Phaedra.

"We have stuff between us, that's all." Navon replied hesitantly.

Phaedra chuckled.

"I understand completely. Don't worry about it." She responded, standing from her seat.

"Yeah…"

"You're a bounty hunter, aren't you?" She asked, "I've heard of your name before."

"I was a bounty hunter. Now I'm a freedom fighter."

"Aren't we all." She remarked, "Well, I'll see you around then. I am grateful for your help."

"Don't thank me."

Phaedra chuckled once again and jumped out from the shuttle.

"I believe I have found the captain!" Informed Thrax, looking down at Vangotta.

Adrianna walked over, carrying Lauren over her shoulder. Thrax reached down to pick up Ryan, but suddenly, the fallen captain grabbed Thrax's fist and yanked him down to the ground. Ryan attempted to punch Thrax in the face, but the highly trained grand admiral kicked Ryan back and jumped to his feet.

"What are you doing?!" Thrax questioned loudly.

Ryan stood and charged toward Thrax. Abruptly, Ryan was lifted into the air against his will. Adrianna turned to see none other than Varr Dynal.

"Baby!" She shouted.

Varr pulled her in for a hug and kissed her forehead.

"I believe this is the first time we have met, Captain Vangotta." Said Varr, looking up to the floating captain.

"Who the blast are you?!" Shouted the angered captain.

"Let's just say that I'm fighting for your cause."

Varr dropped Ryan to the ground. Ryan stood and roughly grabbed Thrax's shoulders.

"Don't ever try to shoot my wife again." Ryan warned rudely.

Thrax simply stared back at Ryan, remaining silent.

"Aren't you the b###### that knocked out my wife?" Asked Ryan as he walked toward Varr and Adrianna.

"I'm also the b###### that saved your wife's life." Varr replied with a hint of sarcasm.

Ryan did not say a word, he just motioned his body as to admit that Varr was correct.

"So what's your big plan here? I've been fighting to knock these a##hats out of the sky for years, and you clowns have the audacity to risk everything and actually have success?"

"Let's just say that the Resistance has gained proper leadership in command." Replied Thrax snarkily.

"You might as well just call it the New Resistance now! It's completely unrecognizable!"

"Great name. The New Resistance it is." Added Varr.

Ryan shook his head.

"Hey, Dynal!"

Commander Phaedra walked out through the fog. Adrianna instantly activated one of her red lightsabers, but Varr motioned for her to calm down. Phaedra took off her helmet, her long, bright brown hair swooshing as she did so.

"Phaedra and I have worked together before. We're good friends." Assured Varr.

Adrianna deactivated her weapon, resting it back onto her hilt.

"Where's Navon?" Asked Varr.

"He dropped me off. He said he's following the rest of the Resistance." She replied.

"He's always been like that…"

"I see you have new folk now." Remarked Phaedra, resting her helmet to her side.

At that moment, vomit spewed out of Lauren's mouth.

"What the h###?!" Adrianna shouted as Lauren rolled off of her shoulder.

"Lauren!" Said Ryan as he slid down to catch his wife.

"Ryan…" She mumbled.

The captain hugged his wife tightly.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but we should get going before Ridor or anyone else finds us here… I might be able to help you guys out a bit." Butted in Phaedra, "The remainder of the Resistance is heading towards hangar five, I can get you guys there through the safest route."

"It's the New Resistance now." Added Varr.

Phaedra chuckled.

"Supreme Leader Ridor, the _Illusion_ has been discovered and taken down by the might of the Third Order." Informed Lieutenant Landel.

Ridor sat up amongst the wreckage surrounding him.

"Send the fleet down to hangar five, the Resistance is heading there as we speak."

"It will be done immediately, Supreme Leader."

Commander Phaedra led the way as she and the others were making their way up the mountainside.

"How much longer?!" Shouted Lauren.

"Not much longer at all." Phaedra replied softly.

Phaedra's garrison of Stormtroopers was stationed on the mountain.

"Men, we're heading to hangar five. The Third Order is against us now. We must take them down for the sake of the Galaxy."

"Affirmative!" Shouted the men simultaneously.

"Impressive." Thrax said to Phaedra.

"These men were trained from birth, they are completely loyal to me." Phaedra replied.

"This is something else." Ryan remarked, crossing his arms.

"D### right."Replied Adrianna.

Lauren Vangotta walked up next to her husband.

"Are you doing alright?" She asked.

"All I can say is that I've witnessed the Third Order as the monsters that they are." Ryan replied.

Ryan rested his arm around Lauren, pulling her in.

"But that's over now..." He said softly.

"Yeah..."

Lines of Third Order Mandator troopers stood in front of hangar five. General Norvis, his fist together behind his back, walked past the troopers with two Death troopers following behind him. The Mandator troopers stood without movement, aiming their torpedo launchers towards the sky.

"Be prepared to fire at anything that comes our way! The Resistance is heading in our direction!" Shouted Norvis.

Suddenly, a massive explosive laser bolt erupted in the midst of the Mandator troopers.

"WHAT THE BLAST ARE WE DOING?! FIRE!"

The remaining troopers launched their torpedoes towards the direction where the blast came from. The torpedoes crashed into the side of a nearby mountain. At that moment, the Chips mechs dropped from the sky, crushing the Mandator troopers.

"WHAT THE- HOLY S###!" Screamed Norvis, quickly whipping out his S-5 heavy blaster pistol.

The general and his Death troopers fired at the eight-foot-tall mech but to no avail. The mech grabbed the general with its massive left fist and lifted him into the air.

"LET ME DOWN YOU HEATHE-" _**CRUNCH**_

The mech had crushed Norvis while he was in its fist. The mech then swung its right palm, knocking the Death troopers into the side of a mountain. Commander Phaedra slid down and fired another explosive blast, eliminating the rest of the oncoming Mandator troopers.

"Let's go, boys!" Shouted Phaedra, raising her fist into the air.

Phaedra's garrison of Third Order Stormtroopers charged forward into the base, clearing out any trouble. Phaedra looked over at the two Death troopers attempting to after being slung against the mountainside. She then watched as the mech walked and crushed both of the Death troopers against the mountainside with its right foot.

"I've never been fond of those d##### mechs…" She said softly.

The shuttles from the _Csandaxus_ landed onto the ground, hundreds of men and women charging out from them, Demetrius and Ari leading the way. Grand Admiral Thrax walked amongst the shuttles, staring at his mechs. One of the mechs turned to him and saluted, the grand admiral then saluting back. The mechs knew not to fire upon Phaedra's men, as they thought of them just as the men of Krennic. Varr and Adrianna jumped down beside Commander Phaedra, Ryan and Lauren following behind them. Thrax had already made his way ahead of the group.

"So I assume we are just going to follow the crowd?" Asked Varr.

"I have no better ideas." Replied Phaedra.

"Gosh, my ankles hurt." Added Lauren, resting down against a nearby stone.

At that moment, the shuttle being piloted by Navon Zax flew down in front of Lauren and the others.

"That's the shuttle that I was being carried in…" Said Ryan, analyzing the shuttle before his eyes.

"That's a freedom fighter." Remarked Phaedra.

The shuttle landed on a nearby smooth surface and the door opened up.

"You guys need a ride?!" Shouted Navon.

"What the h###?" Asked Ryan.

Phaedra ran into the shuttle, taking off her helmet. Varr, Adrianna, Ryan, and Lauren followed in the shuttle behind her.

"What gave you a change of heart?" Phaedra asked joyfully.

"I owe my duty to the Galaxy, I have to put my feelings and opinions behind me." Replied Navon.

"You're telling me we could've gotten a ride earlier?" Lauren asked as she was catching her breath.

"Here we go again…" Mumbled Ryan.

Lauren elbowed her husband. Varr and Adrianna chuckled. Navon landed the shuttle down in front of the entrance to hangar five.

"Destination reached." Said Navon.

"Great, more walking…" Lauren complained.

Ryan shook his head in disapproval. Phaedra stayed behind as the rest of the crew exited the shuttle.

"This is something, isn't it?" Phaedra asked.

Navon walked out from the pilot room.

"Oh yeah, it definitely is something…" He responded sarcastically.

Darth Ridor jumped from the cliffside to the cliffside until he had finally made his way to the top of the mountain. He looked down at hangar five as it was being overrun by New Resistance forces. He then looked up at the sky as the Third Order fleet barnstormed down to the corrupted hangar.

"I shall not fail…" Said Ridor to himself.

Ridor watched as the TIE Bombers fired into the hangar, annihilating the Resistance stragglers.

"RUN! RUN!" Screamed Captain Vangotta.

The Resistance forces dashed deeper into the hangar, searching for the Mandator IX that Krennic had transferred the information to. The group was led by none other than Demetrius Maloff and Ari Selvan.

"Here! Number one-hundred and twelve!" Shouted Demetrius.

Ari followed her lover as he stormed into the Mandator IX. The large flagship was completely empty, as it was still waiting for usage by the Third Order. The members of the New Resistance charged into the flagship as the Third Order fleet bombarded the hangar. Darth Ridor made his way down from the mountain top until he reached the entrance of the hangar. He reached out with the Force and pulled Adrianna back from just behind Varr.

"ADRIANNA!" Shouted Varr as he watched Ridor's screaming sister roll across the floor.

"VARR!" She shouted back as tears poured from her eyes.

Grand Admiral Thrax followed Demetrius and Ari into the control room.

"Grand Admiral! It's great to see you!" Shouted Demetrius, slapping Thrax on the back.

"What the h### happened to my ship?" Asked Thrax.

"Um… well…"

"It's gone. It was destroyed by the missile cruiser." Ari butted in.

Thrax sighed.

"At least we are all here safely, and my mechs of course." Said Thrax, lightening the mood.

Ari smiled lightly.

Thrax checked for the top-secret information.

"Project Walker… interesting…" He said to himself.

"The information is here, I assume?" Asked Demetrius.

"Yes, you are correct.

A chiss lieutenant walked into the room.

"Everyone is on board, Grand Admiral."

"Affirmative."

"Varr and the others are here with us?" Asked Demetrius.

Thrax noticed Navon on one of the security cameras.

"They're here. Now let's get the blast-off of this planet." Said Thrax.

Thrax's crew activated the Mandator IX and fired the engines. The flagship destroyed the ceiling above it, causing several TIE's to crash into the flagship.

Ridor continued to drag his sister across the floor with the Force. Varr was running as fast as he could towards Adrianna's direction. Ridor activated the upper blade of his lightsaber hilt as he pulled Adrianna into the air and towards his red blade.

"NO!" Varr shouted as Adrianna was screaming at the top of her lungs.

Varr slung his hand to the right, and with the Force, Adrianna was tossed away from Ridor's red blade.

"FOOLS!" Ridor hollered.

Varr jumped into the air and rolled onto the ground in front of Ridor. Varr quickly activated his green blade and swung to cut down Ridor's armored legs, but the Sith lord activated the lower blade of his hilt. Ridor then slammed his saber down onto the Varr's, attempting to kill his adversary with his own weapon. Varr grunted as he strained to keep himself alive. After Adrianna had rolled to the ground, she launched a blast of Force lightning at Ridor, knocking him against the mountainside.

"Come on!" Shouted Adrianna, running past Varr.

Varr swiftly ran in front of Adrianna after they had passed the fallen Sith lord.

"Destroy that Mandator IX!" Shouted Ridor to the head admiral aboard the Tyrant-class missile cruiser.

"Immediately, lord Ridor."Replied Head Admiral Gonterman.

The Tyrant-class missile cruiser turned and headed towards the Mandator IX, which was just rising above the mountainside.

"WHERE'S VARR AND HIS GIRLFRIEND?!" Shouted Navon, pushing through a crowd of panicking individuals.

He turned to see Commander Phaedra standing nearby behind him.

"You know what you have to do now." She said.

Navon and Phaedra boarded a nearby Third Order shuttle.

"I'm having a severe case of deja vu." Said Navon as he sat into the pilot seat.

Phaedra stood behind him.

"You're telling me…"

Navon flew out from the small hangar and looked around at the TIE's being shot at by the Mandator IX's artillery.

"Down there!" Shouted Phaedra.

Navon zoomed down towards Varr and Adrianna's direction.

"Up there! A shuttle!" Shouted Varr.

Adrianna looked behind her to see Ridor approaching them slowly.

"S###!" Screamed Adrianna, "MY BROTHER IS FOLLOWING US!"

"Keep moving! Do NOT look back!" Varr shouted.

The shuttle flew down in front of Varr as Ridor neared them by the second. The Sith had lost a lot of his energy, but his anger motivated him to move on. He was not letting his anger control, but this time, however, it was **he** who was controlling his anger. The back of the shuttle opened and Phaedra ran to the entrance.

"JUMP!" She shouted as she motioned her arms.

Varr leaped into the shuttle, landing next to Phaedra.

"ADRIANNA, JUMP!" Varr shouted, holding out his hand.

Adrianna leaped into the air, clutching Varr's palm, but suddenly, Ridor yanked Adrianna back with the Force.

"F###!" She screamed as she used the Force to hold onto Varr's hand.

Varr zoomed forward as Adrianna held onto him. Varr raised his other hand towards the ceiling, the Force damaging the top of the shuttle. Varr was attempting to hold himself back from falling out with Adrianna.

"BABY!" Adrianna screamed.

Phaedra quickly grabbed onto Varr and yanked him back as the shuttle door closed. The three all fell back onto each other as Navon flew off towards the Mandator IX.

"WE DID IT!" Shouted Phaedra as they panted heavily.

Ridor looked up at the shuttle as it flew off. He did not say a word. At that moment, hatred filled his heart, and he wanted Varr and Adrianna **dead**.

The Tyrant-class missile cruiser stormed towards the Mandator IX.

"FIRE!" Shouted Head Admiral Gonterman.

"Fire the orbital-auto cannons." Ordered Grand Admiral Thrax.

Missiles flew out from the Tyrant-class missile cruiser and auto-piloted themselves over towards the Mandator IX. The orbital autocannons fired just in time. The first blast incinerated most of the missiles and slammed into the side of the Tyrant. The cannon fired again and as the Tyrant slowly turned to its other side, the second blast nailed the cannons firing their missiles. The Mandator IX, receiving minor damage from the Tyrant, flew up and fired once upon the top of the Tyrant, Incinerating Head Admiral Gonterman and his crew.

"WOOHOO! THAT'S RIGHT!" Shouted Demetrius victoriously.

Navon Zax quickly piloted the Third Order shuttle into the small hangar and then Lander it.

"Thanks for coming back, old friend." Said Varr, patting Navon's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. I'm a freedom fighter now." Navon replied.

Adrianna and Phaedra were walking out from the shuttle.

"I hope you're treating Varr well." Said Phaedra, "He deserves a lot of love from you."

Adrianna chuckled.

"He certainly does, I give him as much love and devotion as I possibly can." Adrianna responded.

The Mandator IX flew out from the planet's atmosphere. The massive flagship flew into the shield station, destroying the entirety of it.

"NO!" Shouted Lieutenant Landel.

The lieutenant was shoved into the darkness of space, and quickly, he froze to death. Grand Admiral Thrax looked over as the _Illusion_ was falling into Mankallan's atmosphere.

"We need to blast out of here!" Shouted Ari, looking over at the two Legacy-class Star Destroyers and their oncoming fleets.

"Prepare for hyperspace." Ordered Thrax.

"Preparing for hyperspace."

Just in time, the Mandatory IX took off through hyperspace, escaping the oncoming fleets of the Third OrderOrder.

Down below on a mountainside near Randavas, Squad Leader Dravox rolled over onto his side. His armor had protected him from death.

"This is not over, Phaedra…" He mumbled.

Supreme Leader Ridor stormed into his artifact room aboard the _Supremacy III_. He grasped Snoke's silver lightsaber hilt, awaiting a response.

"**Apprentice… I sense the utter failure inside of you…"**

"How were you able to stop the Resistance so easily?"

"**You're hated… you seek the deaths of your sister and young Varr… but I feel… you only hate because you are afraid… afraid of Varr and Adrianna…"**

"NO! I DO NOT FEAR THEM!"

"**Do not try to hide it from me… after all… I am the one who trained you."**

"How do I get the crystal?!"

Ridor was growing angry with his old master.

"**That answer can only be obtained through one method."**

"And what method is that?!"

Snoke laughed at Ridor.

"**The Force must reveal this answer to you… you seek to control the Force… others seek to let the Force control them… but the truth is that the key to unlocking one's full potential is a state of complete balance in the Force."**

Ridor let go of the hilt.

"I can obtain so much more with the power of the dark side."

Ridor stormed out of the room.

"There's something out there that Snoke wanted, **far** beyond this galaxy…"

_**Follow on Instagram: riseofthehtirdorderofficial**_


	6. Jetpack Cargo on Tatooine

**Division V: Jetpack Cargo on Tatooine**

Tatooine, the home of the Skywalkers. The planet of Tatooine, despite its claim to fame, was forgotten and abandoned. The planet was crawling with dangers, such as the fearsome Krayt dragons. Most sentient life forms and civilizations dwelling on the planet were gone. Only a few Tusken Raiders were seen here and there and the Jawa groups had seemingly gone extinct. The planet had been completely forgotten by the Galaxy; Tatooine was left in ruins. Even the fact that the planet was the birthplace of Anakin and Luke Skywalker was simply unknown. In fact, the Skywalker lineage itself had become a legend in the past, and no longer was the name mentioned by the Galaxy. However, the desert planet of Tatooine would soon become the battlefield for one of the most important skirmishes in Galactic history…

Lauren Vangotta sat at a table across from her husband who had just been recently rescued from the vile clutch of the Third Order. They were currently having a serious, emotional conversation.

"I thought you were dead! Your tracking device was destroyed, and I could only assume that Hicks had killed you! I still remember the moment… when that green dot on that old computer monitor had turned red…" Lauren went on, then starting to tear up, "I don't understand! How are you still alive?"

Lauren wiped her eyes with a nearby tissue.

"When I saw Hicks, I destroyed my tracking device so that the Resistance could never find me…" Lauren wept louder after hearing what Ryan had just told her, "I did it to keep you safe, honey!"

"My life was miserable because of that!"

"YOU WOULD'VE DIED! Okay?! This is war, it's not that simple! I have to make certain sacrifices for the better of the Resistance and the Galaxy."

Lauren wiped the tears off from her eyes.

"It doesn't matter anymore, all of it is over now." Ryan insisted.

"What happened to Byson and Davis?" Lauren asked, not minding what her husband said.

"All I know is that Resistance prisoners are always executed…"

"You weren't."

"Yeah, I'm aware. They kept me alive and kicked every bit of information out of me that they could."

"Do they know about Ravardos?"

Ryan sighed.

"We can't remain as a mobile base… they'll track us down eventually." Said Lauren, staring into her husband's eyes.

"I know." He replied softly.

Lauren looked over at the mesmerizing aura of hyperspace.

"I've heard so many legends about this form of travel." She said, lightening up the mood.

"Hyperspace?"

"Yeah. Some say that there's another dimension beyond ours, a place where space is white and stars are black."

"Really?" Ryan had a bit of sarcasm in his tone.

"They say the people who go there… **never** escape."

"Well, the only story I've heard about hyperspace, besides piloting stories, of course, is that pot-brain smugglers would attempt to get high off of its effect." Ryan tapped his finger briefly on the table, "Don't try it…"

Lauren looked back over at Ryan.

"I'm getting too old for this kinda thing." Ryan said.

Lauren shook her head.

"The Galaxy needs us, sweetheart." Said Lauren.

"Yeah…"

Abruptly, the Mandator IX, which the New Resistance had renamed as the _Dwight IX_, was knocked out of hyperspace. Ryan and Lauren were flung out from their seats and rolled against the wall.

"What in the blast is going?!" Shouted Ryan as Lauren screamed continuously.

The captain turned his head, looking out the window. His eyes met cold, black space.

"What the h###?!" Lauren shouted again.

The _Obervateur_ blasted out from hyperspace.

"Those d##### b####### knocked us out of hyperspace…" Mumbled Ryan.

"How is that even possible?!"

"I have no idea, but the Third Order is always coming up with new technology."

Back in the control room, Grand Admiral Thrax stared at the massive black flagship. The _Obervateur_ was based on the Resurgent-class Star Destroyer, except that it was much longer and had nearly double the firepower. Thrax's men fiddled around with the controls to escape from the _Obervateur_, but unfortunately for them, the entirety of the _Dwight IX_ was stunned out of motion.

_*in Sy Bisti*_ "Grand Admiral, a transmission is coming through… it's from the **enemy**."

_*in Sy Bisti*_ "Accept the transmission." Replied Thrax.

Grand Admiral Hicks appeared on the subspace transceiver.

"This is Grand Admiral Hicks of the Third Order. I require that you return the information that your flagship has stolen. If you decline my demand, then I will have no choice but to destroy you with the _Obervateur_. I will give you ten minutes."

The transmission ended.

"Great…" Murmured Demetrius.

"There is something off about this…" Said Thrax, scratching his chin as he paced around the room.

"Yeah, the part where they knocked us out of HYPERSPACE!" Remarked Demetrius abruptly.

"Yes, but not just that. It is the fact that a high-ranking Third Order official needs what is practically his own information."

"Maybe the information is being hidden from him?"

"Exactly that. Ridor does not need what we have, only Hicks does. I sense a possible betrayal."

"Really?"

"It would not be too surprising considering that Krennic had defected as well…"

"Even if your hypothesis is correct, Grand Admiral, we still have no idea rather he would be willing to assist us!"

"You are right, we can not base the New Resistance's survival off of an assumption." Thrax looked down at the desert planet below the _Dwight IX_, "We need to take our escape pods down onto that planet."

"Grand Admiral, all due respect, but that planet down there is a worthless wasteland!" Shouted Demetrius.

"We have no other choice…"

"I hope you don't mind me butting in the conversation here, but if we escape down to that planet, wouldn't Hicks, or whatever his name is, destroy our flagship?" Ari said unexpectedly.

Thrax sighed, "It's a price that we will have to pay for our survival. This information that we have here, is extraordinarily important. If we lose it, then it is all over, and the Third Order wins without question."

"Well then, we know what we have to do." Said Demetrius.

Thrax plugged a hard drive into the control board, quickly downloading the information. Afterward, he slid the hard drive into his pocket.

"I will send a message out over the _Dwight IX's_ intercom system. The _Obervateur_ will not be able to stop us all."

Navon Zax stood alone in a relatively small room, pouring some coffee into his cup out from a coffee dispenser.

"Ah…" He murmured.

Suddenly, he was knocked off from his feet and fell against the cabinets, spilling his coffee over the counter and onto the floor.

"What the he-"

Commander Phaedra barged into the room.

"AGH!" Navon quickly placed his helmet onto his head.

"Did I catch you off guard?" Asked Phaedra, smirking afterward.

"Yeah, you did… but not as much as whatever the h### just nailed into our ship."

Varr and Adrianna ran into the room behind Phaedra.

"It's the Third Order, they're **here**." Said Varr, catching his breath.

"What?! How is that possible?!" Questioned the angry Navon as he stood to his feet.

"They've somehow knocked us out of hyperspace." Added Adrianna.

"Yep, of course they did." Navon remarked.

_***All who are stationed aboard this flagship, please move toward an escape pod hangar immediately **_**-** _**I repeat, please move toward an escape pod hangar immediately. All who have knowledge of piloting a Third Order starfighter may do so preferably. Thank you.***_

"Looks like we're on the run again." Said Varr.

"I assume everyone here knows how to pilot a twin-ion engine starfighter, correct?" Asked Navon.

"My question is how did you learn how to fly a twin-ion engine starfighter?" Phaedra asked curiously.

"Let's just say I have an interesting background, that is all." Replied Navon.

"I'd love to hear it some time." Phaedra said with a chuckle.

"Maybe."

"Alright, we need to get a move on before we become stardust." Butted in Varr.

"Agreed." Added Phaedra.

Everyone aboard the _Dwight IX_ had run to a hangar. Varr held the control sticks of the TIE Interceptor that he had recently boarded.

"Old memories…" He mumbled to himself.

He then glanced over at Adrianna, and as if by spiritual communication, she glanced back over at him. Varr took a deep breath.

"May the Force be with us." He said.

Escape pods were launched out from the _Dwight IX_, a couple of starfighters following along with them.

"Grand Admiral, the enemy has launched an escape."

"Track them down.. Destroy their flagship." Responded Grand Admiral Hicks.

"Right away sir."

The _Obervateur_ unleashed a broadside attack upon the _Dwight IX_ as a vast number of TIE Predators chased the escape pods down. They fired at the escape pods, destroying a couple of them. Demetrius Maloff looked over as an escape pod was destroyed just over and above his own.

"HOLY S###!" He shouted as Ari held him tightly.

Suddenly, a Special Forces TIE Fighter, piloted by Captain Vangotta, zoomed in and destroyed the TIE Predator that had destroyed the escape pod.

"Commander Dynal, do you copy?" Asked Lauren, Ryan seated behind her.

"Commander?" Asked Varr, thinking back to his father who served in the Second Order.

"That's what I said." Lauren replied as Ryan blasted the wing of a TIE Predator.

"Adrianna, go and lead the others down into the atmosphere, I'll stay and assist Ryan in taking down some of these TIEs." Ordered Varr.

"Roger that." Answered Adrianna, taking off in her Interceptor towards the planet's atmosphere.

Varr pulled his Interceptor back and blasted a TIE Predator.

"I could get used to this." He said.

Navon Zax flew above Ryan and Varr in his TIE Raptor, shooting down a number of TIE Predators. Phaedra flew beside him in her TIE Interceptor, assisting him on his run.

"I love the controls on this thing." Said Navon.

"Don't get too cocky!" Shouted Phaedra.

A couple of TIE Predators fired at Navon. Just in the knick of time, Navon rolled out of the way.

"Nice call!" He shouted back to Phaedra, then spinning around and destroying one of the Predators.

Phaedra zoomed in and shot down the remaining Predator.

"That should be enough cover for now, let's get down there with Adrianna." Suggested Varr.

"What? Are you crazy?!" Shouted Ryan.

"That's an order." Varr replied.

He flew down towards the others into the planet's atmosphere, Navon and Phaedra following behind him.

"What the h###?!" Ryan shouted as multiple Predators fired in his direction.

The captain was left out alone to fend for himself.

"Oh, I'm not dealing with this blasted crap right now." He murmured.

Ryan sped quicker towards the planet's atmosphere, and as he flew into it, the blast from a TIE Predator damaged his right solar panel.

"Oh s###..." He said softly.

He struggled to control the TIE down to the others. The starfighter was diving faster and faster. Lauren screamed behind Ryan as she fired at the oncoming TIE Predators.

"Come in… come on…" Ryan mumbled.

As Ryan headed close to the ground, he was able to launch one last burst of energy to keep his starfighter from hitting the ground. The TIE flew forward as it bounced upon the sand-covered surface.

"Dynal's gonna pay for this…" Ryan said sternly as he focused on keeping his Fighter intact.

As the TIE Predators moved in to shoot down Ryan and Lauren, Varr Dynal swooped from the side and shot down both of the oncoming Predators.

"Woohoo!" Shouted Varr victoriously.

Suddenly, Ryan began to lose the little control that he had over his vehicle.

"D### IT!" Shouted the captain as his vehicle sped uncontrollably, Lauren screaming louder than before.

Before his vehicle crashed into a heap of flames, Adrianna reached out her arm, stopping the Fighter with the Force. Adrianna herself was then slung to the ground and dragged into the sand, but fortunately, she was able to keep the Fighter safe from harm after using both of her hands to hold on. Adrianna lowered the Fighter to the ground. Briefly afterward, Ryan fell onto the ground, Lauren climbing out after him. Thrax awaited to welcome the captain as he charged towards his direction furiously.

"Welcome back, cap-"

"Don't talk to me."

Vangotta walked up the Varr's landing Interceptor.

"Nice catch, babe!" He shouted, jumping to the ground.

"It looks like the captain is quite upset." Said Thrax to Lauren.

"He's always had anger issues like that as long as I've known him." Lauren sighed, I just hope that it doesn't get him killed one day…"

The members of the New Resistance cheered for Varr as he walked towards the captain's direction.

"Captain Vangotta, nice flying there buddy!" Shouted Varr jokingly, raising his arm out to shake Ryan's hand.

Ryan slapped Varr's hand out of the way, "Are you f###### delusional?!"

"Excuse me? I just saved your a##." Replied Varr, getting slightly agitated.

"You almost got me and my wife killed, you unhinged nutjob."

"You best watch yourself, captai-"

Ryan hurled his fist at Varr's face, busting his lip. Out of anger, Varr pushed Ryan back with the Force, the captain smashing into the side of a crumbling wall side. Varr touched his bleeding lip as looked back over at the captain's debris-covered body.

"Ryan!" Shouted Lauren, sliding down to her husband.

Adrianna looked over at her lover in unbelief, who was boiling with rage. Demetrius and Ari had watched from the inside of their escape pod in awe.

"Wow…" Mumbled Ari.

Demetrius glanced down at her in disappointment.

"Alright! That is enough of this nonsense!" Yelled Grand Admiral Thrax, "The Third Order will be after us any minute now."

"I'd shoot that b###### if I had the chance." Said Ryan as Lauren attempted to comfort him.

"I say we move deeper into the ruins of this city, we can at least hide till nightfall." Navon suggested.

"I second that." Added Phaedra.

Demetrius and Ari walked out from their escape pod. Thrax held out the hard drive.

"The information is on here, we cannot afford to lose it. I agree with Navon and Commander Phaedra, it is best that we head into the city's ruins." Said Thrax.

"Alright then, let's get a move on!" Shouted Phaedra.

"Grand Admiral, the Resistance stragglers have made it to Tatooine."

"They have what we need down there…"

A female Third Order Agent walked into the room.

"Grand Admiral, may I suggest sending my agents and me down to the barren planet?" Asked the agent, her hands resting upon her hips.

"Agent Hooper, I've had excellent work from you in the past. Retrieve that information, failure is unacceptable." Responded Grand Admiral Hicks.

"Failure is not a word in my vocabulary." Remarked Hooper, spinning her dual RK-77 Blaster Pistols.

Varr slouched against the side of a sand-covered wall.

"The heat is killing me." Said Adrianna.

She grabbed her small pocket knife and sliced the upper half of her tight, black shirt off. She then pulled off her gloves and threw them to the ground.

"Don't kill yourself over it, if I were in your shoes, I would've done the exact same thing… except worse." Ari added, attempting to comfort Varr in her weird way.

Adrianna wiped her hand across her back. Sweat poured from her hand as she went to look at it.

"D###." Demetrius said aloud.

"I don't have much experience with desert planets… Varr! You lived on a desert planet, did you not?" Shouted Adrianna abruptly.

Varr wiped the sweat off from his forehead.

"Danvor had cold weather twenty-four seven." Varr replied softly.

"Hey? How's your lip holding up?" Asked Adrianna.

"It's fine."

Adrianna walked over to Varr, crouching beside him. She moved her hand to his face, Varr giving her an angry look as she did so.

"Hey, trust me." She said.

Adrianna touched his bloodied lip, healing it in a matter of seconds.

"I left my brother because of his anger… his **hatred**. You're different than that. You can do better than Ridor, and you know it." Adrianna said calmly.

Varr began to tear up. Adrianna leaned in to kiss his cheek. Abruptly, Demetrius activated his green lightsaber, causing Adrianna to look over at him.

"Wow, look at us. Stuck on a dumpster of a planet. Woohoo…." He said distressfully.

"Have you seen Jakku? It's even worse." Added Ari.

Adrianna laid down beside Varr.

"It's so f###### hot, anyone know how close we are to nightfall?" Said Adrianna as she held her forehead.

Demetrius continued to spin his lightsaber around, making noises with his mouth as he did so.

"We have about forty minutes left." Mumbled Varr, fighting back his tears.

Adrianna smiled.

"Anyone up for a lightsaber duel?" Asked Demetrius.

"I'll go for one." Replied Adrianna, activating her red lightsabers.

"You see that over there?" Asked Navon, pointing his finger out towards a group of juvenile krayt dragons.

Navon and Phaedra were lying on their stomachs on top of a small city building.

"Yeah, I see them. Those are krayt dragons, right?" Phaedra responded curiously.

"Juveniles to be precise, but good job anyways."

Phaedra chuckled.

"Hey, what about that backstory?"

"What, you mean how I learned to pilot twin-ion engine starfighters?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Well, let's just say I used to be a reckless pilot for the Second Order."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. I guess I found a thrill out of it."

"That's reasonable."

"So… big Third Order commander… now how in the Galaxy did you get that rank?"

"My father was also a commander, and ironically, of the Second Order. Before that, my grandmother served as a high-ranking captain of the First Order. Let's just say that my family has a deep history in galactic warfare."

"Your grandmother was Captain Phasma?"

"Exactly."

"That's impressive."

"It's been a long time since someone defected in my family lineage, the last time was when my great grandfather defected from the First Galactic Empire."

"You really are buried into all of this stuff, aren't you?"

"I guess you could say that. So, you gonna tell me how you became a famous bounty hunter?"

Navon hesitated a bit and then sighed. The two looked off as the juvenile krayt dragons caught over a rotting carcass.

"It's alright if you don't feel like telling me."

"No, it's just, back then I had no other way of supporting myself. I got shot down in battle and everyone believed that I was dead… my real name isn't Navon Zax, it's Dan Rallon."

Phaedra was blown away by what she had just heard.

"You were the Second Order's poster boy?!"

"I was inexperienced back then, just an eighteen-year-old trying to get big in the Galaxy… but that didn't work out, so the next best thing for me was bounty hunting."

"Do you regret making that decision?"

"On one hand, I ended up killing a lot of people, but on the other, I learned so much about the Galaxy… so much to possibly stop the Third Order…"

Phaedra sighed.

"I guess we find ourselves in a similar boat then…"

"I guess we do."

Phaedra could hear Navon choke up on his tears.

"Let me see your face. You're quite the handsome lad." Said Phaedra as she smirked at Navon.

The retired bounty hunter turned his head towards Phaedra.

"So you did see my face."

"I did."

Navon removed his helmet, revealing many scars from warfare.

"Those are your battle scars, don't be ashamed of them." Assured Phaedra as she moved her palm gently across his face, wiping a tear from Navon's right eye.

"I'm no longer Dan Rallan, I'm Navon Zax."

Navon put the helmet back in his head. Phaedra looked at her wet finger. She then wiped the tear-off on the side of Navon's helmet.

"We all have a past. Now all you have to do is let people know that you've moved on from who you once were."

"Right…"

Thrax, Ryan, and Lauren walked through the ruins of the ancient city.

"You know, captain, you have caused quite the ruckus from the time that we first rescued you." Said Thrax as he examined the city walls.

"I don't think you understand, Grand Admiral." Ryan replied.

"Captain, we are far more similar than you expect."

"I doubt that."

"Wow…" Mumbled Lauren off from a nearby corner.

She stood holding an old cycler rifle.

"Ryan, you know what type of rifle this is?" She asked.

Ryan walked over and examined the weapon. Lauren handed the rifle over to her husband. Ryan messed with it a bit, aiming it, and then holding it up vertically.

"It's a cycler rifle, I believe."

Ryan opened the weapon and examined the barrel.

"Oh yeah, definitely. Look here, you can clearly see that this rifle fires physical shells."

Lauren and Thrax took a glance at the barrel.

"Do they still make weapons like that?" Asked Lauren.

"Certainly not, I haven't seen one of these dang things in at least a decade."

Lauren turned as Thrax walked into an abandoned cantina.

"Grand Admiral!" Shouted Lauren, jogging towards the cantina.

"I'm keeping this thing." Ryan said to himself as he followed his wife.

Thrax picked up an old bottle filled with Jawa juice.

"That does not look good anymore." Murmured Thrax, staring at the brown liquid.

"I'll drink anything at this rate." Lauren added as she snatched the bottle from Thrax.

Lauren popped the lid off the bottle and went in for a drink.

"Lauren! What the h###?!" Ryan shouted.

The captain quickly charged up to Lauren and slapped the bottle out from her hands. The bottle crashed on the floor behind the counter, the brown liquid spurting as the bottle crashed into the floor.

"What's wrong with you?!" Questioned Ryan angrily.

"Excuse me? What's wrong with you?!"

"That alcohol could be at least forty years old!"

"It's f###### alcohol! It's not good for you anyway!"

Thrax looked over and down at the floor.

"Looks like someone got into a fight over here." He said.

The three looked down at a dried-up puddle of light brown blood. A dusty, orange sleeve laid on the ground over the dried up blood with a deteriorating hand inside of it.

"That's disgusting." Said Lauren.

"I've seen worse." Added Ryan.

"It seems that these barbarians had no intention in ever cleaning this dump up. I cannot say that I am surprised, as this is a low-class city, after all." Continued Thrax.

Captain Vangotta walked over and sat in a nearby booth.

"I just don't get it…" He said.

"What do you mean?" Asked Thrax.

"I mean that the Resistance that I once knew is completely gone…"

"I'm still here." Added Lauren, sitting down in front of her husband.

"Are you still here?" Asked the captain heavily.

Lauren stared into her husband's eyes silently. She did not know how to respond, as she felt convicted by what her husband had just told her.

"Captain, sometimes a change is the best thing that can happen." Encouraged Thrax.

"I've had everything take away from me… what do you understand about that?"

"The city that I grew up in, the city that **I** was supposed to defend was destroyed! Do you understand, Captain Vangotta, that the only reason I am in this war is that my people were slaughtered by the Third Order?"

Lauren had never seen Thrax get angry before.

"So you do know…"

"I told you before, Captain, and I'll tell you again: you and I are far more similar than you expect."

Ryan stood and walked over to Thrax. Lauren watched nervously as he did so.

"Baby…" She said softly as she got up behind him.

"Just promise me you'll help me get back what I held so dearly." Said the captain.

"What you are searching for is gone, Captain. I cannot help you retrieve something that has already happened. I am not God, just a mortal being." Replied Thrax.

The captain sighed and walked away. Lauren wanted to comfort her husband, but she felt that she could do nothing for him at the time. Thrax noticed a case of cycler rifle shells laying on the counter.

"Hey, Captain!"

Ryan turned towards Thrax.

"You might need these for later."

Thrax tossed the case of shells into Ryan's grasp.

"Where'd you find these?"

"They were on the counter."

Vangotta hesitated, "Thanks."

"No problem, Captain."

Lauren and Thrax watched as hope appeared across Ryan's face.

Adrianna and Demetrius clashed sabers violently until they had commenced into an intense saber lock. The two focused on each other's eyes.

"So, you gonna cut half of your pants off if I beat you?" Asked Demetrius jokingly.

Quickly, Adrianna swung her sabers and kicked Demetrius to the ground.

"Nice job, baby." Congratulated Varr.

"Alright, alright, well done…" Demetrius said gaspingly.

"You're a pervert." Scolded Adrianna.

"Tell me about it." Added Ari.

"Shhh…" Butted in Varr, "Do you hear that?"

The sound of multiple twin-ion engine starfighters could be heard in the distance.

"S###. They're coming for us." Said Adrianna, deactivating her lightsabers.

"Demetrius and Ari, go get the others. Adrianna and I will see what those pilots are up to." Commanded Varr.

"Who said you were in charge, exactly?" Questioned Demetrius.

"The captain's wife did, actually." Replied Varr.

"You guys get to have all the fun." Demetrius remarked.

"That's what you get for flirting with my girlfriend."

"I wouldn't call it that…"

"That's what I would call it!" Shouted the flustered Ari, then walking off.

"Calm down… calm down…" Demetrius said as he followed behind his lover.

"He still has a lot to learn." Added Varr.

Adrianna chuckled.

Navon Zax held Commander Phaedra tightly as they gazed off into the twin sunset.

"It's beautiful…" Mumbled Phaedra.

"There's only been one thing I've seen more beautiful than a sunset." Said Navon.

"And what's that?"

"Your face…"

Phaedra looked over at Navon and rested her palm upon the top of his hooded helmet. She then leaned in and kissed the side of Navon's red, dusty helmet. Abruptly, the sound of multiple twin-ion engines could be heard in the distance.

"That is an unforgettable sound." Said Phaedra.

"We need to find Thrax." Added Navon.

"I couldn't agree more."

Navon and Phaedra stood to their feet and climbed down the building, then running back to where they had come from.

Ridor sat in his meditation chamber.

"Show me. Show me where they are." He said aloud, "Please, this time, let it happen. I have conquered my hatred, I use it as a tool."

The desert planet of Tatooine briefly appeared within Ridor's mind.

"The wasteland."

Ridor stood and exited his meditation chamber.

Varr and Adrianna made their way through the desert of Tatooine. The night was falling upon them. They both had their lightsabers activated.

"They must've come through here!" Shouted Varr.

Suddenly, Adrianna lost grip of her lightsaber hilts and they fell to the ground.

"Adrianna! What is it?!"

"They call to me…" She mumbled.

Two Third Order Agents jumped down from the tops of nearby village houses. One of the agents landed behind Varr, sweeping his feet off from the ground, the other agent landing on Adrianna's back, grasping her neck. Varr spun around, slicing one of the agents in half. He turned to Adrianna and thrust his lightsaber into the other agent's torso. Varr knelt to the ground and held Adrianna's face.

"Baby, are you alright?" He asked, breathing heavily.

"I need to go to them…"

"Go to what?"

Agent Hooper deactivated her cloaking device and shot both Varr and Adrianna with stun blasts. The two Force-wielders were knocked back, sparks crackling amongst their bodies. Hooper's blaster pistols blew steam as they cooled off. Four more agents appeared behind Hooper.

"So, where's the Third Order information that I am looking for?" Agent Hooper asked.

"I'm… not… telling… you… anything…" Varr muttered through the crackling.

"Oh well, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." Hooper replied with a smile.

Agent Hooper raised her blaster to fire at Varr's leg, but she was abruptly interrupted.

"Oh, I don't think so!" Shouted someone from above.

Navon Zax had rocket-jumped above the small village houses after hearing Hooper's voice. Navon fired at Hooper, the blaster bolt nailing into the side of her helmet. Hooper flew to the ground and from on top of one of the village houses, Phaedra opened fire upon the other four agents, killing them all quickly.

"Are you guys alright?" Asked Navon.

Phaedra jumped down beside the former bounty hunter. The effects of the stun blast were finally wearing off allowing Varr to stand to his feet. Adrianna remained on the ground, holding her head, groaning as she did so.

"Babe, talk to me. What in the blast is going on?" Asked Varr, resting his hand on his lover's back.

"I-I… I feel something else…" She murmured.

"What?! Spurt it out!" Encouraged Varr.

"**Brother**…"

"She's talking about Ridor, isn't she?" Asked Navon.

"Exactly…" Replied Varr softly.

"Great…" Navon mumbled.

"Look, we need to get back to Thrax as quickly as possible." Said Phaedra, sparking a sense of hope within the atmosphere.

"I have to go to them." Adrianna mumbled.

"It's moments like these when I'm glad that I'm not Force sensitive." Remarked Navon.

"I'll stay here with Adrianna, you guys go back to Thrax and tell him to prepare for all-out warfare." Commanded Dynal.

"Roger that." Replied Phaedra.

Navon grabbed Phaedra and activated his rocket-boots, flying into the dark blue sky. Varr pulled Adrianna up beside him.

"Where are you being called to?" Asked Varr silently.

Adrianna began walking forward, Varr following behind her. Agent Hooper looked up at Adrianna and Varr passing behind her. She gritted her teeth with rage; at that moment, she knew that she could do nothing.

Demetrius kept up behind Ari, attempting to calm her down.

"Ari! Slow down! I didn't mean anything by that remark at all!" Shouted Demetrius.

Ari turned around quickly, slapping Demetrius across the face.

"What the h###?!" Demetrius yelled, rubbing his face.

"I trusted you." She said angrily.

Demetrius sighed as Ari walked off.

"Ari!" He shouted once more, following his lover from a distance.

The two walked into the New Resistance's hideout.

"Tell Thrax I'm done…" Demetrius teared up, "I'm going home now."

Lieutenant Peskov, a member of the former Resistance, watched as Demetrius walked off behind Ari.

"You should know that the Third Order has arrived on the planet." Informed Demetrius as he was walking off.

"Grand Admiral." Said the lieutenant after activating his subspace transceiver.

"What is it, Lieutenant?"

"It appears that two of the Jedi Knights are leaving us."

Thrax groaned in distress.

"I see." Answered the Grand Admiral.

"That is not all, Grand Admiral, the Jedi who told me that he was leaving has also informed me that the Third Order has arrived on Tatooine.

"Be prepared for battle if they find the hideout. I will be there soon."

Peskov bowed as the transmission ended. Ari boarded a TIE Interceptor, Demetrius boarding a TIE Interceptor afterward.

"I'm sorry…" Mumbled Demetrius.

Ari's Interceptor took off and Demetrius followed behind her.

Adrianna walked off a way's distance from the village.

"They are here." She said.

"What do you mean?" Asked Varr, looking at Adrianna as he tried to figure out what she was talking about.

Adrianna knelt to the ground and used the Force to open up a hole under the sand. Varr looked down, his green lightsaber activated, as the hole opened up. Adrianna then used the Force to pull a cloth holding two unknown objects to her. Varr watched confusingly. She opened up the cloth, pulling out two lightsaber hilts, then activating the two hilts. Two blue blades shined into the dark sky. Varr and Adrianna stared at the beautiful blades, then looking up at an oncoming starfighter.

"Ridor…" Mumbled Varr.

"He comes for the lightsabers." Added Adrianna.

"What's so special about them?"

"They're the lightsabers of my lineage, the **Skywalker** sabers."

"Unbelievable…"

Varr turned his head to see two TIE Interceptors flying off in the distance.

"What's going on over there?" He asked.

Adrianna held her head as she shrieked in pain.

"**SISTER!"**

"NOOOO!"

Adrianna began to weep.

"BABY!" Shouted Varr, holding Adrianna tightly.

The starfighter of the Crimson Shadow, the _Shadow Oppressor_, appeared flew down near Varr and Adrianna. Varr stared furiously at the large starfighter. The door opened as smoke billowed into the night sky. Supreme Leader Ridor appeared through the heavy smoke. The remainder of the Crimson Shadow: Valisk, Ralon, Flangov, and Axol, were slowly revealed standing behind Ridor. Varr once again activated Luke Skywalker's old green lightsaber.

"I am the rightful heir to the Skywalker sabers." Said Ridor.

"No, you do not deserve these weapons…" Adrianna responded.

"Everything you have belongs to me, sister."

Ridor began to Force choke Adrianna, lifting her up into the air.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Shouted Varr, tossing the green lightsaber vertically towards the Sith lord.

Ridor grabbed the weapon's hilt without issue. He scrupulously inspected the hilt, soon realizing its importance.

"Grandfather…" Ridor murmured, "Kill them both." Commanded Ridor.

"As you command, lord Ridor." Answered Valisk.

Agent Hooper slowly rose up from the sand, activating her subspace transceiver.

"Grand Admiral, send reinforcements. You may want to know that Commander Phaedra has joined forces with the traitors."

"I see. Reinforcements will be sent immediately.

Grand Admiral Hicks ended the transmission.

"Send down a garrison of Jet Troopers, that information needs to be retrieved safely." Commanded Hicks.

"It shall be done immediately, Grand Admiral."

Grand Admiral Thrax walked into the New Resistance's hideout, Ryan and Lauren Vangotta following behind him.

"Lieutenant Peskov, has anything notable happened since your last report." Requested Thrax.

"Nothing yet, Grand Admiral."

At that moment, the sounds of jetpacks could be heard in the distance. Captain Vangotta exited the hideout and looked up at the oncoming garrison of Third Order Jet Troopers.

"Grand Admiral, Jet Troopers are heading towards our direction!" Shouted the captain.

"How many are we talking about, captain?"

"I counted at least forty."

"How are we going to stop an enemy that we cannot catch?" Asked Lauren.

"I may have something that can help out our odds." Replied Thrax.

Thrax activated his subspace transceiver.

"Bring in the jetpacks." He ordered.

Quickly, Chiss soldiers pushed in a rack of jetpacks, each pack filled with abundant fuel.

"These are the most advanced jetpacks the galaxy has ever seen." Explained the Grand Admiral.

"Even outclassing the Third Order?" Lauren questioned.

"Undoubtedly." Thrax replied without hesitation.

Lauren smirked as Ryan walked over to the rack of predominantly white jetpacks, each marked with blue markings. Ryan grabbed the pack and buckled it across his torso. Ryan equipped his cycler rifle readying for battle.

"Maybe there is still a little hope left for us after all." The captain mumbled, tearing up as he did so.

"There's always a little hope left, captain." Replied Thrax as he and many others grabbed their jetpacks.

"Target acquired."

Suddenly, the hideout's sandstone dome was pelted with multiple rockets as the Jet Troopers swarmed past the hideout.

"TAKE COVER!" Shouted Thrax.

The debris crashed down to the ground, crushing several of the New Resistance members. Thrax took cover under the cockpit of a TIE Reaper.

"LAUREN!" Shouted the captain.

Captain Vangotta activated his jetpack, grabbing his wife away from the falling debris, and then barreling out into safety.

"A hero's heart." Mumbled Thrax after he watched the captain's heroic deed.

The Jet Troopers dropped down to the ground one by one in front of the ruin. At that moment, Navon Zax flew towards the garrison of Jet Troopers, Commander Phaedra in his arms as he did so. Phaedra flustered about trying to configure her weapon into its heavy fire alt.

"You ready?!" Shouted Navon.

"Alright, launch up." Replied Phaedra.

Navon blasted higher towards the sky, and as he did so, Commander Phaedra fired her weapon.

"Grand Admiral Hicks, this is Captain Arlix, we have taken down the Resistance hideou-"

The red hologram in front of Hicks violently flickered as the sound of an explosion echoed throughout the control room.

"WHAT?!" Shouted Hicks slamming his fist onto the control board.

"WOOHOO!" Shouted Phaedra.

Agent Hooper landed on top of a nearby sand igloo.

"Search the base!" She shouted as multiple Third Order Agents appeared around the fallen Jet Troopers.

The agents walked into the ruin with their RK-77 blaster pistols in each hand. Agent Hooper jumped down next to the fallen body of Captain Arlix. He reached out slowly and grabbed her ankle.

"H-Help me, p-please…" He mumbled.

"Weak." Replied Hooper.

She aimed her RK-77 blaster pistol at Arlix's head, then firing the weapon, killing him instantly. Lieutenant Pescov stood from the rubble, aiming his blaster pistol at one of the agent's chest.

"Pescov! No!" Shouted Thrax through a whisper.

The agent quickly shot Pescov in the heart before he was able to even fire his weapon.

"D### it, Pescov." Thrax mumbled to himself.

The agents moved towards Thrax's location.

"Activate the mechs." He whispered through his subspace transceiver.

Massive mechs hurled through the crumbling walls of the base, firing upon the Third Order Agents.

"LAUNCH THE ROCKETS!" Screamed Agent Hooper.

The remaining Third Order Jet Troopers fired their rocket launchers towards the mechs, knocking them down to the ground. From behind the troopers, Navon Zax flew in the air with Phaedra in his arms as she fired a flurry of blaster bolts at the Jet Troopers.

"Traitor!" Shouted Agent Hooper as she fired a stun blast at Navon and Phaedra.

"AGH!" Navon yelled as he hurtled towards the ground, Phaedra screaming all the way down.

Navon and Phaedra slammed into the sand and rolled into the side of a nearby hut.

"S###." Navon mumbled.

The four members of the Crimson Shadow equipped their weapons and walked out from behind their master. Ridor opened up the hilt and ripped out the green kyber crystal.

"Prepare to **die**." Taunted Flangov.

Varr reached out with the Force, quickly closing the _Shadow Oppressor's_ door, shutting Flangov and Ridor in on the inside. Varr activated his red lightsaber as Axol ran towards his directions, slamming his Ultra-powered Axe into Varr's red blade, knocking the saber back. Adrianna clashed blades with Ralon's double-bladed red vibrosword.

"THE JEDI ARE NOTHING TO THE MIGHT OF THE SITH!" Screamed Axol as he continued to smash his weapon into Varr's.

Ralon speedily slashed his weapon at Adrianna as she continued to block the attacks. Adrianna chipped Ralon's armored shoulder with Leia Organa's old lightsaber.

"FOOLISH JEDI!" Ralon shouted.

He dashed forward swiftly swinging his vibrosword. Adrianna struggled to block all of the attacks. Valisk stood off in the distance and aimed his curved staff, readying to fire a power blast of electricity at Adrianna. Axol once again swung his ax at Varr, this time the once-Sith dodging the attack.

"What the he-"

Varr dashed forward, slicing Axol in half. Adrianna glanced over as Valisk's weapon charged for fire. She motioned her fingers and pushed Valisk back with the Force. The _Shadow Oppressor's_ door slowly opened revealing Flangov aiming his large weapon at Varr. Flangov fired his powerful FLG-4K Incinerator at Varr, his red lightsaber deflecting the powerful red bolts. Varr watched as Ralon sliced Arianna's thigh, causing her to fall to the ground.

"AEEEEK!"She shrieked.

"DIE!"

Ralon lifted his weapon and prepared to execute Adrianna, but he was unexpectedly blasted by Varr's Force lightning, hurling the member of the Crimson Shadow far from the action.

"Laughable." Mocked Flangov.

Flames launched from Flangov's incinerator, hurling towards Varr and Adrianna. Quickly, they both reached out with the Force, holding back the flames.

"I can't… go for… much longer…"

Adrianna passed out. Varr continued to struggle to hold back the flames, but he was also losing his strength to Flangov's powerful incinerator.

"ARRRRRRGH!"

Ridor screamed in pain as he attempted to bleed the green crystal.

"GRANDFATHER!"

The heat intensified as Varr held the flames back. Suddenly, the green crystal bled red and Ridor fell on his knees. He panted heavily as he placed the red crystal into his grandfather's old lightsaber hilt. As Flangov continued to hurl his flames towards Varr and Adrianna, Ridor activated the now red lightsaber and sliced through Flangov diagonally.

"THE SABERS SHALL BE MINE!" Shouted Ridor, brimming with rage.

Flames surrounded Varr, Adrianna, and their opponent. Ridor struck down to kill his sister, but Varr rose up to her protection, locking sabers with the fearsome Sith lord.

"You have much courage, scavenger." Ridor gibed.

Varr and Ridor clashed sabers violently. Ridor spun his saber around, then swinging upwards. Varr blocked the swift attack and stumbled back.

"FALL WEAKLING!"

Ridor slammed his blade into Varr's blade continuously until Varr's lightsaber fell out from his grip.

"Now you shall perish!"

"STOP!"

As Ridor went to strike Varr down, Adrianna reached out with the Force, holding her brother back.

"SISTER, RELEASE ME!"

Varr took the opportunity to Force pull his lightsaber hilt into his grip. He charged towards Ridor preparing to shove the red blade into his stomach, but before he was able to do so, a powerful stun blast from Valisk crashed into Varr. The former Sith was thrown to the ground, rolling over sizzling flames.

"AGGGH!" Varr shouted out in pain.

"VARR!" Adrianna screamed.

Captain Ryan Vangotta flew to the top of a nearby hut with his wife in hand. Lauren slid down to the ground and fired her blaster pistol at the many Jet Troopers. Ryan aimed his cycler rifle at Agent Hooper and fired the weapon. Hooper turned as the oncoming bullet scratched the side of her helmet.

"Stupid f###!" She shouted as she fired her blaster pistols towards Ryan's direction.

The captain moved back behind some cover as the red blaster bolts blew past him.

"Bye-bye, rebel."

A Jet Trooper fired his rocket launcher towards Ryan, destroying the cover that he was hiding behind. The captain flew off the hut and slammed into rough sand.

"RYAN!" Lauren shouted.

Lauren continued firing at the Jet Troopers while dodging their blaster fire. Soon, Grand Admiral Thrax and the others flew out from the destruction, firing upon the Jet Troopers. The massive mechs flew and landed atop the huts and igloos surrounding the area, destroying their enemies. Third Order Jet Troopers were blown to smithereens as the mechs fired upon them. Hooper watched as Lauren took down several of the Third Order Jet Troopers.

"Stupid b####!" Shouted Hooper.

Agent Hooper activated her jetpack, barreling towards Lauren Vangotta. Hooper tackled Lauren, knocking her to the ground. The agent held her hands tightly around Lauren's neck as she struggled to fight back.

"Where's the information that rightfully belongs to the Third Order?!" Questioned Hooper.

"Up your a##." Lauren replied disrespectfully.

As Hooper intended to choke Lauren to death, one of Thrax's mechs slipped off the side of a nearby hut after being hit with multiple rockets. Hooper quickly launched herself out of the way, but as she took off, Lauren grabbed onto her right foot.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Hooper screamed as she rolled to the ground.

As the agent went to fire at Lauren, the captain's wife quickly kicked Hooper in the face as her blasters fired aimlessly. Lauren pounced onto Hooper, continuously pummeling her in the face. Hooper abruptly rolled over, turning the tides of the brawl. Hooper slung a punch to Lauren's jaw, but afterward, Lauren pushed Hooper's face down against her knee, breaking her nose. Ryan Vangotta launched himself atop a nearby igloo as he took down two more Jet Troopers. The captain quickly took notice of his wife, beating the agent to death.

"YOU F###### B####!" Hooper screamed after Lauren had removed her helmet and then shoved her to the ground.

Hooper stood to fight back against Lauren, but before she had the chance to land a punch, Lauren tossed the helmet into Hooper's face, knocking her to the ground once again.

"Next time, don't underestimate a trained rebel fighter." Mocked Lauren.

"Holy crap…" Mumbled Ryan.

The captain watched as a Chiss mech flew over his head, firing at oncoming Jet Troopers heading towards Ryan's direction.

"I don't get paid enough to do any of this…" Ryan mumbled as several blaster bolts flew by his head.

Ryan jumped down to the ground, quickly grabbing Lauren's blaster pistol. He launched over to his wife, handing her the weapon.

"Did you see what I did there?" She asked almost innocently.

Ryan grabbed his wife and kissed her as the rockets exploded around them.

Adrianna pulled her hilts into her grip and she stood, ready to face her brother.

"You've torn me on the inside, brother." Adrianna muttered with tears filling her eyes.

"You betrayed me!"

Ridor clashed blades with his sister. Adrianna fought ferociously, slashing her sabers at Ridor without end. The two siblings soon locked sabers.

"Those sabers… they belong to me." Said Ridor intensively.

Adrianna growled, struggling to hold Ridor back. She quickly swung her sabers and rolled beside Ridor, slicing his side.

"FOOL!"

Ridor turned and launched a fury of Force lightning at Adrianna. Ridor's sister blocked the oncoming attack with her two lightsabers. The strong flurry of lightning slowly pushed Adrianna back as she struggled to fend for herself against her own brother. She gritted her teeth as she fell onto one knee. Out from behind her, Ralon dashed forward, slicing Adrianna's back vertically.

"F###!" She screamed.

Adrianna lost grip of her sabers and fell into Ridor's intensifying lightning. Varr's lover was hurled back in the _Shadow Oppressor_. Ridor ceased his Force lightning and went to grab the Skywalker sabers, but before he could, Adrianna used the Force to pull the lightsaber hilts away from his grasp.

"STOP HER!" Ridor shouted.

Adrianna quickly made her way to the front of the starfighter, seating herself into the pilot's chair. Adrianna turned the _Shadow Oppressor_ around and fired at Ridor and Ralon.

"NO!" Shouted Ridor.

The starfighter fired its blaster cannons and sent them both flying backward.

"Not on my watch." Murmured Valisk as he fired a stun blast at the _Shadow Oppressor_.

The starfighter slammed into the ground next to Varr.

"Oh s###!" Yelled Adrianna.

She swiftly dashed out of the cockpit and down the starfighter's lowered door.

"Varr! Get up!" She shouted, "Come on!"

She pushed on Varr repeatedly but to no avail.

"Fine, I'll do this myself." She mumbled.

Adrianna lifted Varr upwards and let his knocked-out body fall onto her shoulder. She pushed Dynal forward until he fell down onto the lowered door.

"D#####!"

A stun blast hurled past Adrianna, just missing her head. Adrianna then began to drag Varr's body up the lowered door until she had got him inside the starfighter.

"I'll protect you, that's what you've always done for me." Said Arianna, kissing Varr's forehead.

Adrianna ran into the cockpit and once again sat in the pilot's seat.

"I can't do this alone. Please guide me." Said Adrianna.

Grand Admiral Thrax fired at his enemies as the Jet Troopers began to gang upon him. Thrax launched into the air, shooting down several of the Jet Troopers below him. Thrax's mechs came to his aid, one of the mechs snatching a Jet Trooper and crushing him within its fist. The troopers continued firing at the mech until the hulking suit of advanced armor crashed into the ground. Thrax landed on a nearby sand igloo and knocked the remainder of the Jet Troopers out from the sky. Thrax looked over as Captain Vangotta launched a rocket (which had previously belonged to a now-deceased Jet Trooper) at two nearby Jet Troopers, killing them both.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Shouted the captain.

"Hold me…"

Commander Phaedra snuggled up against the fallen Navon Zax. Navon put his hands around her torso as Phaedra leaned in, removing his helmet. Phaedra moved her head down and began kissing and licking Navon's face.

"You don't k-know what y-you're doing…" He murmured as he choked up through his tears.

"We can both leave our pasts behind… don't fight it…"

Navon grabbed Phaedra's face.

"A bounty hunter is always destined to die. You don't know how many enemies I've made over the years… including **Ridor**…"

"I won't leave your side… I'll die for you…"

"This won't end as you think…"

Phaedra leaned in and kissed Navon upon the lips. Afterward, Navon moved up and placed his helmet back on his head.

"The Resistance needs our help." He insisted.

"Or maybe it's you who needs their help." Phaedra replied as she rested her hand upon Navon's helmet.

Suddenly, a rocket exploded near Grand Admiral Thrax, knocking him off of the igloo. While in midair, the hard drive slipped out of his pocket. The bloodied Agent Hooper looked over as Thrax slammed into the sand. She noticed the hard drive which had fallen out of his pocket.

"The **information**…" She mumbled.

Hooper quickly activated her jetpack and stormed towards the direction of the hard drive.

"Finally…" She mumbled to herself as she reached out her right hand, ready to snatch the hard drive and become a hero of the Third Order.

Suddenly, Navon Zax launched out from behind the huts and igloos, dropping down and grabbing the hard drive.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Hooper screamed.

"Thrax! Send reinforcements to find Varr and Adrianna! Ridor is there with them!' Shouted Navon.

"Right away!" Replied Thrax, coughing heavily afterward.

Navon quickly activated his rocket boots and zoomed off throughout the lowly village remains.

"GET HIM!" Hooper screeched out once again.

The remaining four Jet Troopers followed after Navon, firing their blaster rifles at him as they did so. Commander Phaedra stood atop one of the huts and unleashed fire upon the Jet Troopers, knocking two of them out of the air. Phaedra's weapon soon overheated.

"S###!" She shouted.

Navon landed on the side of a nearby hut then, then bouncing off and firing his advanced blaster rifle at one of the Jet Troopers, pelting him through the heart. Agent Hooper dropped down upon the remaining Jet Trooper.

"Wait… what the h###?!"

Hooper grabbed the rocket launcher off from his back, then barreling into the air and launching a rocket down at Navon Zax. The explosion sent Navon flying into a nearby building and crashing down to the ground. Navon looked up as a Jet Trooper was charging towards him, aiming at his chest. Navon quickly fired a blaster bolt at the trooper, blazing through his skull. Hooper stormed down towards Navon, tackling him before he had a chance to react. Hooper slammed Navon into a nearby hut, cracking the wall as she did so.

"GIVE ME THE HARD DRIVE! THROUGH YOUR DEATH I SHALL BECOME THE HERO OF THE THIRD ORDER!" She screamed as she continued slamming him into nearby walls.

"I… already know… how it all works…" Navon slowly replied.

Navon struggled against Hooper, soon punching her in the face and knocking her below his boot. He activated his rocket boots knocking himself backward, in the process, singing the face of Agent Hooper. The ambitious Third Order agent flew back to the ground, screaming distortedly all the while. As she foolishly stood to charge atNavon again, Zax grabbed his advanced blaster rifle and fired at Hooper, piercing her through the heart. Hooper fell to the ground lifelessly as Navon panted in relief.

Adrianna attempted to power the starfighter back on.

"Come on… come on…"

"F###### H###!"

Her attempts were found in vain. Adrianna slammed her fists down onto the control board. She began to weep loudly as Ridor stood and slowly approached the _Shadow Oppressor_.

"**I feel your pain, the suffering. Let me end it all for you."**

At that moment, as all hope felt lost, several variants of TIE model starfighters flew in to the rescue, firing down at Ridor.

"NOT THIS TIME!" Ridor shouted.

He made a Force barrier around himself, protecting himself from the oncoming starfighter bombardment. Valisk and Ralon stood near Ridor, watching as the rebels circled back around to fire at Ridor once again.

"THEY'RE TAKING EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME!"

As the starfighters flew towards Ridor, the mighty Sith lord clenched both of his fists, causing two massive bursts of fire to destroy two of the oncoming starfighters.

"NOOOOOOO!" Adrianna screamed as she watched the destruction.

Ridor then grabbed two of the starfighters with Force, then slamming them together. The remaining TIE Fighter attempted to escape but was stopped as Ridor grabbed the starfighter with the Force. The pilot screamed as Ridor slammed the starfighter into the _Shadow Oppressor_. Adrianna screamed as the fighter crashed into the _Shadow Oppressor_, falling to the ground as she did so, slamming her head against the wall simultaneously. Ash and sparks covered the main window as Adrianna held her bleeding forehead. Ridor had listened to the rebels last screams just before death, the flames and debris surrounding him, it all made him feel satisfied. The remaining two members of the Crimson Shadow had watched their master in astonishment. His actions struck fear into their hearts. As Adrianna continued to weep, the _Shadow Oppressor_ miraculously powered on again, causing her to look up in optimism.

"THANK GOD!" She screamed.

She quickly closed the door on the ship, then slamming her foot on the pedal. Ridor watched as Adrianna flew away. Adrianna looked down at the multitude of crashed starfighters.

"They came to save me… and he killed **all **of them…" She murmured.

She teared up once again and flew back towards the Resistance hideout.

Ridor continued to stare as she flew off.

"This is not over, sister…" He murmured.

Navon sat in the debris as he heard the sound of a rather large starfighter appear in the near distance. He looked up as the _Shadow Oppressor_ flew on above him. At that moment, Commander Phaedra ran out from around the corner. She ran towards him and he embraced her with a hug.

"We need to get back to Thrax immediately. Ridor is heading there now." He said.

"Impossible…" Phaedra murmured, "Does that mean…"

Phaedra began to tear up.

"There's no time to think about that now."

Navon grabbed Phaedra and activated his rocket boots, heading towards the direction of Grand Admiral Thrax.

"Grand Admiral, we have not yet received any updates from either Captain Arlix or Agent Hooper."

"They are dead. There is no doubt about it." Replied Hicks.

In his mind, Hicks thought about how Thrax could be a powerful ally to him. Abruptly, a Third Order lieutenant charged into the room.

"Grand Admiral, a fleet of large flagships are coming in through hyperspace!"

"How is that possible?!" Questioned the puzzled Hicks.

At that moment red and black flagships appeared around the _Obervateur_.

"IT'S THE RENEGADE!" Shouted one of the Third Order officials.

"Return to the Orion Ring immediately." Commanded Grand Admiral Hicks.

The _Obervateur_ took off through hyperspace.

Adrianna landed the _Shadow Oppressor_ near the ruins of the New Resistance hideout. The remaining Chiss mechs prepared to fire upon the starfighter.

"Hold your fire!" Shouted Grand Amiral Thrax, raising his hand into the air.

Navon Zax landed down with Phaedra beside Thrax as they all watched to see who would come out of the infamous starfighter.

"You might be needing this." Said Navon as he handed the hard drive over to Thrax.

"You have truly proven yourself today, bounty hunter." Encouraged Thrax.

Everyone watched nervously as the door opened, but to their delight, the opening door revealed none other than Adrianna Skywalker, Varr Dynal lying on the ground next to her.

"What happened to Varr?" Asked Phaedra.

"He's unconscious," Adrianna replied.

Thrax looked up as Captain Ryan Vangotta flew around in the air with his wife in hand.

"That man is truly something else…" Mumbled Thrax.

"WOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shouted Ryan as his wife yelled alongside him.

Ryan and Lauren landed on a nearby igloo.

"I haven't flown around like that in years." Said Lauren with a chuckle in her voice.

Ryan looked over to see something that he never would have liked to see.

"Oh no." He murmured.

"What is it, babe?"

Lauren grabbed onto her husband to see the oncoming Sith lord. Supreme Leader Ridor and his two followers flew across the desert in their speed bikes which had dropped off from the sides of the _Shadow Oppressor_. Ryan grabbed hold of his wife and launched over to Thrax and the others.

"It's Ridor, he's coming this way with two of his soldiers." Informed Ryan.

"No…" Mumbled Adrianna.

Suddenly, Thrax received a transmission from Captain Deadeye of the Renegade.

"Grand Admiral Thrax! What brings you to the planet of Tatooine?"

"Let's just say that the Third Order chased us down here, and now we are stranded."

"The _Obervateur_ is no longer here, if there is any other way that I can help, I will gladly be at your assistance."

"If you are looking to help, we could use a flagship down here immediately."

"I am on my way."

The transmission ended as Ridor sped behind the group of rebels.

"D###." Thrax said softly as the speeder bike came to a stop.

Darth Ridor jumped off from his speeder and prepared to strike down Thrax.

"You're not winning this time, Ridor." Murmured Navon.

"Navon!" Phaedra shouted.

The once bounty hunter dashed to Thrax's protection, activating the kyber blade wedge on the end of his advanced blaster rifle. Ridor's blade slammed into Navon's, sparks flying violently after the clash. Navon swung upwards and slammed the kyber wedge into Ridor's helmet, causing the Sith lord to stumble back.

"BOUNTY HUNTER!" Ridor Shouted.

"Freedom fighter." Navon replied softly.

Navon fired his weapon at Ridor's heart, but unfortunately for Zax, Ridor deflected the blaster bolt into the ground.

"DIE!"

Ridor pushed Navon back with the Force while simultaneously pushing back the remainder of the New Resistance with his other hand. Navon slammed back against a nearby wall, Ridor then thrusting his blade into Navon's chest.

"This is what you get for betraying me back on Gladius." Gibed Ridor.

"NAVON!" Screamed Phaedra.

At that moment, Adrianna stood and launched a powerful blast of Force lightning towards her brother.

"NO!" Ridor screamed as the lightning crashed into his body.

As the remaining members of the Crimson Shadow prepared to attack, Adrianna pushed them back with the Force with her other hand. As Adrianna kept Ridor at bay with her Force lightning, Ryan and Lauren looked up as Captain Deadeye's new flagship, the _Raider XII_, descended down behind the _Shadow Oppressor_.

"Board the flagship!" Shouted Thrax.

Thrax watched as Phaedra ran over to Navon, sliding down in front of him. She placed her hand upon his helmet to remove it off from his head, but Navon stopped her.

"Let… me… die… as… Navon… Zax…"

Phaedra teared up as Navon faded away.

"It's not too late! We can still save you!"

"No… my… purpose… has… been… ful… filled…"

Navon Zax died in the arms of Phaedra Valiance.

"May the Lord keep you, freedom fighter." Said Thrax as he watched Phaedra weep silently.

Adrianna ceased firing her lightning. Ridor lied atop the rubble of the Resistance hideout, smoke ascending from his armor.

"Where are Demetrius and Ari?" Adrianna asked.

"They left us… I have no idea why…" Replied Thrax.

"I'm taking the _Shadow Oppressor_ to find them."

"How do you suppose to find them in this vast galaxy?"

"Because I'm called to do so."

Thrax listened in perplexion.

"Do as you must, may the Force be with you."

Adrianna smiled.

"Commander!" Shouted Thrax.

Phaedra looked over to Thrax, then standing to her feet.

"I'm sorry…" Phaedra said to Navon's fallen body.

Phaedra walked over to Adrianna.

"Take care of him." She said.

"I will." Adrianna replied.

After the members of the New resistance had boarded the _Raider XII_, Adrianna closed the door to the _Shadow Oppressor_. She rested her palm on Varr's chest, checking for a heartbeat.

"You'll wake up soon, I promise."

"Young child, your destiny, is far greater than you could ever imagine…"

_**Follow on Instagram: riseofthethirdorderofficial**_


End file.
